


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardian of Hope

by TempGuardian



Series: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon RP [1]
Category: PMD RP, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: But she's forced to be one because the parents are horrible, Child Abduction Foreshadowing, Child Abuse, Child abduction has haaaaaappened!, Discrimination Against Ferals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Evil group that steals children, F/M, Female Protagonist, I just saw that tag and thought it might be dandy to use, Lylith not knowing how to be a mother, Mother-Son Relationship, Not sure how you guys THINK this is going to end though, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Side Story, The capital of fluff town is this story, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, While also experiencing her first crush, seriously, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempGuardian/pseuds/TempGuardian
Summary: It all happened so fast...Lylith—a Litten and pet to an explorer of the Aileron Guild, Ray the Raichu—never thought she would be thrown into this new, scary, foreign world of motherhood. After disobeying her owner and defending his son from him, the young Fire Type now finds herself thrusted into a role she knows nothing about, forced to care for Babble—the young Pichu that she protected and the son of Ray.Now, with no where else to go, Lylith's only option is to come to The Surface and keep moving to keep herself, and the child soaking in her every word, safe. But how long can running last?If there was one thing Lylith was sure of, however, it was this;It all happened so fast...————————————————————————————————————————————————————(New chapter May 24th)





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast.  
  
One moment, I thought I was going to die. The _next_ moment…I still can’t even really believe what I just witnessed.  
  
Let’s go back to the beginning here…and _no,_ I don’t mean my birth, I don’t think _anyone_ really has any desire to see or hear about _that,_ not even _me._ No, what I mean from the beginning is when I first set foot on the cloud known as Aileron Village. I don’t really remember what my life was like _before_ Ray found me, but I know I was from a Mystery Dungeon, mysterious, well, _dungeons_ that are really just areas in the world. A _forest_ could be a Mystery Dungeon, a _beach_ or _ocean_ could be a Mystery Dungeon, your childhood _home_ could be a Mystery Dungeon, _anything_ could be a Mystery Dungeon. I was found around a volcano as the story goes and taken in by the powerful and mighty, _famous_ explorer—at least according to Aileron Village—Ray, and _‘tamed.’_  
  
That has a meaning a _lot_ worse than I think you realize.  
  
“Hey, Lyl…” A voice whispered as I felt a sudden push on my arm. _Not yet, I just want to sleep a little bit longer, please?_ “Time to wake up.” Another push. “ _Helloooo?_ You there?” Okay, _now_ it was full on shaking, followed by a few friendly giggles. I knew that voice really well, it was one I’d spent my entire life hearing. My eyes slowly opened, the world a blur from what I remembered. As everything cleared, though, my surroundings became a little more clear. I woke up in a room with yellow walls, the paint chipping and peeled away in some areas. It wasn’t huge, and it was definitely cluttered with toys and papers with drawings on them—they weren’t _great,_ but _I’d_ probably draw _worse_ —and there was a tent in the corner made from a few sheets, being held up by a few sticks tied together in the center.  
  
Now, _that_ took up about a fourth of the room. There was also a bed with no sheets—probably used on the tent—that took up _another_ fourth of the room. To my left from where I was lying, the wall faced the outside world and showed a world on top of a cloud… _home sweet home._ Aileron Village lived above the clouds, something to do with _‘electromagnetism’_ or something…I haven’t really put that much _thought_ into it, just know that it’s a floating town above the clouds. That’s really _all_ you need to know… _that,_ and it has one of the best guilds in the world. The window that overlooked it all from two stories above the clouds—I’d say _ground, buuuut…_ I think we’re _waaaay_ higher than two stories above the _ground_ —took up an entire wall. Yeah. It’s a big window. It has a little seating area on the inside of it with cushions and everything.

  
The one Pokémon who _created_ this mess after years of it not being cleaned up was who was probably my best—and, really, _only_ —friend in the entire world, a 6 year old Pichu named _Babble._  Babble had yellow fur with only a little bit of black fur around his neck and large ears—each almost the size of his _head—_ that had a little bit of black fur around the edges of it. He had big brown eyes and pink furred cheeks, the pink in the shape of a circle…and they _always_ sparked electricity. Well, maybe not  _always,_ but…most of the time. They just… _sparked,_ it was a little tiny quirk about him. I have been _shocked_ by him before. Babble was Ray’s son and the only Pokémon who treats me like another living being. To everymon else, I was nothing but a _‘Feral’_ Litten, somemon who was wild, uncivilized, a monster, and didn’t deserve to live amongst other _‘civilized’_ Pokémon. Not Babble, though…he was probably just too young to think any differently, but he saw me as… _me._ Not some creature or pet, but as an equal…and _to this day,_ we’ve been best friends ever since, despite the age difference of, _what? Seven-ish_ years? It didn’t matter, though, as he was this bright light that’s kept me going through really low points in my life…  
  
“Good morning, sleepy.” Babble said to me after my eyes had refocused, smiling right at me. “Breakfast time!” His ears were perked up high above his head, his left ear having three little growths on them resembling spikes. They were his special trademark, what made him stand out from _other_ Pichu. It was kind of weird to think that ear was just…shaped like it had three spikes coming from it, but it wasn’t _fur._ I’ve  _touched_ it, it’s his  _actual ear_ that’s that shape. His ears always stood straight up when he was excited, which was also quite visible in the form of his wagging tail. His smile…it was so bright and happy, especially when he shows his teeth like right now, and it _never_ fails to make me smile right back. If there was one thing about Babble, it was—despite the constant abuse he puts up with from his dad which we’ll get into later—that he was this happy, giggly, bubbly ball of smiles.  
  
I slowly stood up, sore from sleeping on the floor, but used to it since it was where I usually slept. Babble gave me the option to sleep in the windowsill, but I’m not the _biggest_ fan of heights and I chose to sleep on the floor because then I wouldn’t be forced to go to sleep with the reminder that all that had to happen was the window would open a bit and I’d fall out and go splat on the ground. Sorry for that there, heights are actually my number one fear…they’re not fun…at _all…_ “You seem excited, Spiky…” _‘Spiky’…_ that’s my nickname for Babble, _Spiky,_ like his ear. “Is it because you’re so incredibly starving, you’re wasting away, waiting for the chance for _any_ food at _all?”_ It was a _joke…_ and it was _also_ an over-dramatization of my life…I’m not allowed to eat what Ray and Babble are eating at the table…  
  
Babble gave me this confused look as to why I would think what I said, which was _always_ adorable. He never really understood over-exaggeration that much, he needed things to be as literal as possible. Not gonna lie, talking to him is kinda fun for me. Not in a cruel way, but…it _is_ cute to watch him try to make sense of what you could _possibly_ be saying. _“Nooooooo…?_ I don’t… _think_ so…”  
  
“No?” I asked. “Could’ve _sworn_ I nailed it…guess you’re still _waaaay_ smarter than I am, huh?”  
  
“Are you just sleepy, Lyl?” Lyl. Short for Lylith, my full name.  
  
“You know what…that _could_ be it.” I agreed, playing along. I liked playing dumb so Babble would feel really smart, it’s kind of become a game for me.  
  
“Well…” Babble looked at the open door to his room, heading into a hallway that would lead to stairs that headed to the first floor, where Babble wanted to go. He looked back at me, smiling, and there was that happiness again. “Maybe some food can wake you up.”  
  
“Babble…you _know_ I’m not allowed to have your food…”  
  
“Why?” Babble asked. “Why can’t you? You need to eat, _too,_ Lyl.”  
  
All I could do was sigh, _oh, what I wouldn’t give for an actual meal._ Instead, I get small servings of raw meat of I don’t _know_ what and I only get those servings twice a day at breakfast and at dinner. No lunch…at all. And, _sometimes,_ I get to have scraps from Babble’s food, but only on special, rare occasions. I hate being a Feral… “Because I’m not _supposed_ to eat your food.” I sighed. “You _or_ your dad’s food…”  
  
“That’s stupid, Lyl…” _Oh, hey, he’s stopped asking why._ _“You_ should get to eat, _too.”_  
  
“Hey, I…I _do_ eat, Spiky.”  
  
“Yeah, you eat the same thing _everyday.”_ Babble sat down, sticking his tongue out in disgust. “I would get _sick_ of meat and never eat it _again.”_  
  
All I could do was giggle. It was true, I’d gotten sick of having meat for _every_ meal, but it wasn’t ever going to change. “It’s your _dad’s_ rule, Babble.” I droned out—rather unenthusiastically at that. “Nothing I can do about it.”  
  
“Well…” Babble’s eyes drifted back to the door, turning around to face it as he looked back at me, smiling brightly. _“Some_ food’s better than _no_ food, right?”  
  
“I couldn’t agree _more.”_ I headed to the door, Babble right next to me. Outside of Babble’s room were two other doors, both shut, and they were both rooms I wasn’t allowed to set foot in. They were _‘off limits to a Feral like me’_ according to Ray. Needless to say, I didn’t question him on it. I slowly padded down the wood steps leading to the first floor, taking a long, deep breath. I didn’t _enjoy_ being down here. I just knew to head to where Babble went and lay down. Babble ran into the living room and grabbed some food—I didn’t dare even _look_ at what it was. Looking at food was the fastest way to be punished. Babble sat down in one of the chairs at a large, wooden table, and that was where I went, too. _Don’t look at anything, don’t say anything, just lay down and don’t bother them._  
  
The floor was creaky wood, the walls a pale greenish grey kind of colour, there was another large window taking up about half the wall, and there was the occasional photo of Babble’s mom—a slightly _odd_ looking Raichu named Rachel with the same spiky ear as Babble—on the wall. She seemed like she was the one who gave Babble his bright smile and joyfulness…just looking at her…she seemed so… _happy…_ like nothing was wrong. Than she just… _disappeared._ Ray had told Babble that his mom was delusional, believing her heart was left in that house as a gift given to Babble, and she could travel the world and he’d always have a piece of her or something like that. Like, her _actual, physical heart._ She believes she _cut it out_ and _left_ it here. 

_None_ of that makes sense…

Hey, I don’t think I ever really told you what I _looked_ like. Well, I was a cat. I also had messy, black fur, it looked like I just got out of bed. Which I pretty much just _did…_ the _floor,_ not the _bed,_ though. I wasn’t _always_ a furry, ungroomed mess of knots and fluff, I’d groom myself almost daily. Yes, I said _almost_ daily. Some days, I’d just… _stay_ a mess. And, most times, I just groomed myself due to stress, not really focusing on how _nice_ I looked. I didn’t have _time_ to stop and groom my fur to look nice. Not that anymon would actually _care_ what a Feral like me looked like _anyways._ Every girl I’ve seen my age was always _obsessed_ with how they looked, how nicely their _feathers_ were groomed. Always taking _hours_ to make themselves look absolutely _perfect,_ like they were the most _beautiful_ thing in the _world._

_I’d_ never do that…just looking _clean_ —not _pretty_ —was okay enough for _me._ I’ve never _bathed_ or _cleaned_ myself, why _would_ I? I’m just a _dirty, worthless Feral…_ one that, _honestly,_ probably _stunk_ from a lack of bathing.

I had some _red_ in my fur, one strip of it going straight down my forehead with two more strips cutting _across_ the first strip of red fur from over my yellow eyes. My muzzle was all red, and I had fur tufts sticking out from my cheeks. Then there were the two red stripes going around my legs just above my paws, and—while not _red_ fur, instead, it was _black_ fur—my long tail had a little tuft on the end of it. My ears were your normal cat ears, just black. Don’t worry, I don’t bring bad luck or anything, I just…have _black fur._ _Aannnnyways…_

Ray was sitting across from Babble at the four chair table, at the other end. Ray—being a Raichu—had orange fur and yellow cheeks. He had long, wavy ears that were brown with a yellow inside to them, and he had brown paws and feet, along with two brown stripes running across his back, and a long, flowing tail with a giant lightning bolt at the end it. Ray was leaning back in his chair, eating—I didn’t look at what—and looking up from what he was reading to see Babble. “Morning.” He grunted, looking back at…what he was reading. I couldn’t see what he was reading due to me being on the floor. _You_ try to look at contents on a table from the floor, see how easy that is. Ray was a Raichu, an explorer at the Aileron Guild, one of the most high end guilds in the world. Thinking a bit more on it, I realized I actually didn’t know that much _about_ Ray, he wouldn’t tell me that much. He was kind of a mystery to me, but I knew not to question it…if I snoop around in his business, it makes him nervous to have a Feral doing so. I’m not allowed to snoop around in his business.

  
“Morning, daddy!” Babble responded with a smile, looking at the table—it’s probably his food, to all of you who didn’t clue in. He glanced at me, and I felt forced to put my head down against the floor. _Don’t bother them, Lylith…_ “What’s for breakfast?”  
  
I heard Ray sigh, I didn’t look up. I just stared ahead at a wall, looking at absolutely nothing, chin glued to the floor. “You _know_ what’s for breakfast, Babble, you don’t need to ask so it knows what we’re eating.” _It._ He was referring to _me,_ I was an _it_ to most in the village. I was _actually_ a _she,_ but…really it was only _Babble_ who’d refer to me as anything other than _‘it’._  
  
Babble touched me with his hindpaw under the table, trying to tell me that he was right there, even though I couldn’t look. I didn’t _want_ him doing this, Ray had hit him _before_ for trying to be nice to me and treat me like I wasn’t a Feral. “Okay…” Babble answered, more upset. I could hear it in his voice, he _knew_ not to push Ray. It was hard to see Babble go quiet, sad…he really deserved _so much_ more than what he has in life. The rest of breakfast went quietly, after Ray finished eating, I got some more _raw meat_ to eat while Babble started getting ready for school. School was a fun time, Babble and me…we’d just get to walk together and talk— _I_ didn’t go to school, I just made sure Babble made it there.  
  
Right now, though, I needed to eat my gross… _’meat’_ on a plate. If I didn’t finish, we _both_ get in trouble—Babble because he was late for school, me because I _made_ him late for school. I didn’t want him to get in trouble. So I ate, no matter how disgusting it felt. It was all I ate, so I’d gotten pretty used to it by now. I think I’ve eaten _enough_ meat for my entire life, I understand what Babble meant about being sick of a food. Just _keep eating,_ that’s what I had to do.  
  
I finished my _meat,_ grabbing the plate in my mouth and picking it up, heading to the kitchen. Ray shoved past me, almost knocking me over, destroying the plate. I had a little mini panic attack there, I wasn’t allowed to break _anything,_ otherwise I’d be in serious trouble. I was terrified of when Ray would take out his _‘Training Rope’_ to _train_ me. Those sessions were _horrific_ for me. “Watch it, bitch.” _Bitch…_ it was either _it,_ or _bitch._ _Forgot_ about that one. Ray didn’t even look back at me. I was a Feral, there wasn’t any _reason_ to. I just watched Ray start heading upstairs, where Babble was currently packing his bag for school.  
  
I turned around, placing my forepaws up on the kitchen counter to gain height, placing the plate on the surface of the counter before climbing off. I’d have to clean it later, so I’d be coming back to it. I heard yelling upstairs, and I winced, staring up at the ceiling. _What’d Babble do this time, Ray?_ Babble started slowly walking down the stairs carrying his bag over his shoulders, paw on his cheek, rubbing it gently. He looked at me, his smile reappearing. “Are you coming with me?” He asked, his ears slowly perking upwards.  
  
“Don’t I _always_ walk you to school?” I retorted, smiling back. The yelling… _something_ probably got Ray upset and… “Are you okay, Spiky…?”  
  
“Yup…” His _voice_ sounded like a _no._ It sounded _sad_ and _distant._ “Just usual stuff…” Ray _did_ hit him. Babble walked up to the front door, unlocking it, turning the doorknob pushing the wooden door open, looking back at the stairs. “Daddy’s just upstairs, reading about somewhere…” He felt his cheek again, which probably really hurt. Ray was incredibly powerful and double Babble’s size.  
  
I walked up to the doorway. “Let’s leave him, okay, Spiky?” I said, putting on a—hopefully reassuring—smile. It did just the trick, as Babble looked at me and smiled right back. “Off to school?” I asked. Babble headed out the door and onto the stone patio outside the house, taking a deep breath of fresh air. I followed him out, making sure to stick close as he headed down and away from the house.  
  
“Off to school.” He responded.


	2. Chapter 2

“How are _you_ today so far?” Babble asked, looking at me. He always asked the same question, looking up at me as if he could easily make everything better. I smiled, nudging him playfully with my forepaw, making him giggle.

  
“Me?” I asked. “I’m good…a little bored, though.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Babble questioned.  
  
I sighed. “It’s just the same old routine, you know?”  
  
“What’s so bad about that?” Babble just didn’t like change. _At all._ This was what he was used to, so, in a way…he _enjoyed_ it. “I _like_ routines.”  
  
“You can’t _live_ by routine, Spiky.”  
  
“I can _try.”_  
  
The looks I felt I was getting from other Pokémon…they made me feel nervous. Other Pokémon _hated_ me, didn’t think I should be living here, and some of them don’t pass up a chance to act on those feelings and thoughts. Even police officers…one of them took a rope and wrapped it around my neck and tied me to a post _all_ because they thought I was a threat to the safety of others. I just stayed there until Ray came to get me. It was one of the scariest and most humiliating moments of my life…I’ll never voluntarily go anywhere _near_ the police ever again after what they did. I shuddered slightly just thinking about it, and everyone knew what happened. In a small little village like _Aileron_ is, _everybody_ knows _everything_ that happens. It’s a small world up here above the clouds.  
  
“Are you okay…?” I heard Babble asked, turning to look at him. He’d seen me get nervous, I guarantee it. It’s usually visible, I have a hard time hiding it. His ears were dropped down to the sides of his head, eyes looking up at me. “You look really upset, and…” _Yep,_ it’s visible.  
  
“It’s nothing, Spiky…” I reassured him. Really, it _was,_ stuff like that happened all the time…just in varying degrees. “Let’s focus on _you,_ okay?” I said, putting on an actually _real_ looking smile. For that child, though, I’d do _anything_ for him, no matter how hard it was. Smiling, no matter how hard it might be, is easier to do than you think. You just _think_ it’s hard. With Babble, though…all I thought about was making sure he wasn’t worrying about me. We were still walking down the beautifully made streets of the village, passing buildings along the way. “Special day coming up, hm? Something that’s almost forgotten but remembered by _one?”_  
  
After some thought, Babble perked up a bit. “Oh! My birthday!”  
  
_“Yes,_ your birthday.” I confirmed. “I couldn’t buy you any presents because I don’t have any Poké, but I think what I _made_ you for tomorrow will be a great substitute.” It was a card. Not a very _nicely_ decorated card but it thanked him for being my friend, and for always treating me like I was a Pokémon and for never hating me. That, and I drew a picture of the two of us together. I _really_ hoped he liked it, seeing as Ray doesn’t get him any presents for his birthday.  
  
“I’m kinda nervous, Lyl…” Babble admitted, looking down. I tilted my head slightly, curious for an answer. “Tomorrow, I’m gonna be _seven…_ and it’s kinda _scary…”_  
  
“Hey…all it _means_ is that you’re getting bigger and stronger, Spiky…that’s a _good_ thing, you’ll be just like all the _other_ grown ups here!”  
  
“I don’t _wanna_ be a grown up…” Babble confessed, looking straight at me. “Daddy says that, when I grow up, I’ll fall in love with somemon and they’ll crush me and leave me as my life becomes _horrible…”_  
  
_Oh…my…Arceus…what?_ “Babble…that’s not going to happen, okay?” I was _not_ going to let him think _that._ “Just because it happened to your dad _doesn’t_ mean it’ll happen to you. You’re so fun and lovable and—”  
  
“Grown ups are _mean_ to you!” Babble interrupted, no longer walking and almost crying. _“I_ don’t wanna be mean to you, Lyl…you’re my _friend…”_  
  
I stopped next to Babble, sitting down and extending my forelegs out. I wrapped them around Babble and—ignoring the judging eyes—hugged Babble as tightly as I could. He didn’t want to keep talking about this, I could tell that. “How about we talk about something different, huh, Spiky?”  
  
Babble pulled out of the hug, continuing the walk to school as I followed right beside him. “Like _what?”_  
  
“Mmm… _how about…breakfast,_ was it _good?”_ I asked.  
  
“It was good.” Babble told me. “It was a bagel, in case you were wondering…since you’re not supposed to _look…”_  
  
_Man, a Bagel sounds like it’s good from what Babble says._ “Was it… _‘yummy in the tummy’_ or just _good?”_ I joked, getting a giggle out of Babble.  
  
“I think it’s somewhere inbetween…” He answered. “It wasn’t yummy in the tummy, but it was _close.”_  
  
_“Ohhhh, okay.”_ I nodded, smiling. The school was in view now, and Babble got bullied for being friends with a Feral. It was probably best if I headed back _now._ I stopped. “So, I am going to head back home, I’m sure there’s things I need to take care of there. You can make the walk to school yourself from here, right?”  
  
Babble nodded, smiling at me. “Bye, Lyl!” He called out, running to school. “See you later!”  
  
With that done and taken care of, I’d officially scratched _one_ thing off my daily chores list. Next up; _every other chore there is._  
  
I’d returned home, knocking on the door and waited for Ray to answer. The house was a light wood that looked almost yellow, white around the door and the windows. I was standing on a stone deck that led to the front door, as in the back there was a wooden deck that led to a large backyard. The house was two floors and a pointed stone roof, it made me feel a little dizzy just imagining I was _all_ the way up on the _second floor_ when I woke up. The front door swung open, Ray standing in the doorway. “Oh, it’s _you.”_ He stated, holding the door open. “Babble get to school alright?”  
  
I nodded as I started to feel a little bit intimidated. “Yes, Ray.” What I _always_ said. What I was _supposed_ to say.  
  
Ray scoffed. _“Yes, Ray.”_ He mocked, heading back in the house. “You know what needs to be done.” Yes I did. I had to wash the dishes, tidy up the house, today I had to take the garbage out, and I had to fold the laundry. I’d start with that last one. I walked through the house, closing the front door behind me, and headed to the back of the house. Walking outside, the backyard was nice. It was a closed in area with a fence made of wood going all around it, and a gate leading to the front of the house. There wasn’t a lot of grass, seeing as we were on a cloud, but there were flowers in pots of soil, along with water running in mon-made spaces. It _looked_ like what I’d heard of the surface, even though I can’t really remember it all that much.  
  
I headed to the center of the backyard, which is where a line stood with scarves, cloaks, bands, and other things you’d wear on your body. Next to this line, held up by two wooden posts, was the laundry basket, a wooden basket to put clothes in with a handle for carrying. I stood on my hind legs, carefully taking down the items and started folding them up to place in the basket. Occasionally, I had to step down to regain my balance, but, after a few years of doing this, I’d gotten used to balancing on my hind legs. I didn’t _like_ doing it, but I _could_ do it. After I was done, I grabbed the basket’s handle with my mouth and started pulling it inside.  
  
I closed the door to the backyard with my hindpaw and started heading into the living room. “Hey!” Ray called from upstairs, making me freeze up. “Get what I was reading during breakfast on the table! I’m not done with it!”  
  
I headed to the stairs, dropping the basket out of my mouth and leaving it there. “Right away, Ray!” I called back, heading to the four chair wooden table from earlier. I got my forepaws on the table, grabbing the newspaper—the only readable thing there _was_ on the table—in my mouth gently and climbed up the stairs. The upstairs hallway was pretty bare, not a lot hung up on the walls, just… _wood_ and _paint._ I headed into the Raichu’s room, which was directly across from Babble’s, and gave the newspaper to Ray, who was lying down on his bed. “Here it is, Ray.”  
  
He picked it up, reading it over. “War against _Legendary Pokémon_ my _ass…”_ He mumbled, before turning to me. “You gonna clean this room?”  
  
“I was going to _right now,_ Ray.” I said with a tiny bow. I started walking around the room, rearranging things, putting them back where they went. I headed to the window and opened it, ventilating the room. I headed to shelves, arranging the books so that they looked neat. Ray was a big reader, which was kind of ironic because Babble doesn’t know _how_ to read. Some books fell, and I had a mini panic attack, immediately putting them back one by one before I saw something. _A termination letter?_  
  
Ray was right behind me as I turned around, towering above me. _“Lylith, Sit.”_ He ordered, his voice low and menacing. My body involuntarily went into a sitting position upon hearing my name and the word _‘sit’._ It was a command Ray drilled into my head with his _‘training rope’._ When I hear _‘Lylith, sit’,_ if I sit, I don’t get hurt. It’s something that I’ve known to do since as long as I can remember, and I don’t really know how to ask _why_ I sit. Just that I need to sit when I hear _‘Lylith, sit’._ I know a few others, like _down_ and _stay,_ and I do whatever those commands tell me to do…it’s out of my control. Ray slowly picked up the letter, putting it back. “I don’t _like_ having you snooping around my stuff.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Ray…” I apologized, voice filled with fear. “I-It won’t happen again.”  
  
Ray stepped away. “It _better_ not happen again.” He climbed back onto his bed, picking up the newspaper again. I quickly finished tidying up Ray’s room, making sure not to break or drop _anything,_ quickly heading out back into the hallway. I headed into Babble’s room, closed the door, lied down on the floor and _cried._ I thought he was going to _kill_ me, have absolutely _no_ remorse for it…I needed a minute. He’d think I’m cleaning Babble’s room, I just…I need a breather from… _everything_ that just happened. _Termination letter? Was that from the guild? Or did he have some other job?_ I took a few deep breaths, I’d get back to my chores later…right now I needed a rest from Ray.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woke up again for dinner. This time, though, it wasn’t just gentle pushing. I just got shoved over. “Dinner’s ready.” Ray’s voice stated. “Babble’s eating right now, and he fucking _insists_ on you being there.” I had fallen asleep after I was done, lying in the living room by the window. I slowly stood up, stomach growling. Even if it _was_ just raw meat, I wanted it, I’d worked up an appetite. I saw Babble wave at me from the table, smiling a small smile. Ray went and sat down across from him, and it was the same thing as breakfast. _Don’t look at them and don’t bother them._  
  
“Hi, Lyl…” Babble whispered before looking away to eat his food.  
  
Ray just sighed. “You know, _I_ remember a time where Feral Pokémon weren’t even living in towns and villages _amongst_ us.” He stated, glaring at Babble. _“Now,_ our _best friends_ are Ferals.” He scoffed, leaning back in his seat. “Talk about _fucked up…”_  
  
“L-Lylith…i-isn’t a bad Pokémon.” Babble quietly stated, looking at his father. “She’s _nice,_ she helps me and she _cares…”_  
  
“Oh, so _I’ve_ never cared?” Ray inquired. The answer, however, was a _yes,_ he _hasn’t_ cared. Luckily, though, Babble didn’t get a chance to answer as Ray kept talking. “Don’t you think I _tried_ to make this work without your mother? That I _tried_ to have a nice, big, happy family?”Babble started to sink back into his chair, hindpaw touching me. He was getting scared. “When _‘mommy’_ laid an egg, it was the _greatest_ thing ever…until you became too much of a responsibility…” He started to sit back up, staring at Babble as if _daring_ him to say something. “I could have been _happy,_ but you come and _fuck it all up!”_ Ray grabbed the table and flipped it over onto the floor as I got up from shock, staring at the Raichu. Babble started backing up, trying to get away. “Fucking whore walked out on me and it’s your _fault!”_  
  
Ray started to get closer and closer to Babble, cheeks sparking as he stepped. “Daddy, please—” Ray _slapped_ Babble across the face as hard as he possibly could, the younger Pichu getting knocked down to the floor, crying. I felt my heart ache, just watching Babble on the floor…he didn’t _deserve_ that. Babble got up, running upstairs, which visibly enraged Ray.  
  
“Get back here!” Ray shouted at Babble. No response came as the Pichu climbed up the steps. “Get back here right _now!”_ The Raichu started to pace around, furious. “It’s his fault…I _know_ it’s his fault!” My initial instinct was to go upstairs, to check on Babble, to make sure he was okay. But the second I took a step forward… “Don’t you fucking move.” Ray ordered me.“You move, and I will _skin_ you, make you into a rug, and place it in that boy’s room!” _What?_ Fear started to course through my body, locking it in place. “Lylith, _down.”_ I lied down, forelegs out in front of me, head pressed the floor, not looking at anything. _That_ was what _down_ meant. “Lylith, _stay.”_  
  
Ray started pacing around in another room, talking to himself. He was _furious,_ and Babble was probably crying, _terrified_ of what would happen next. I couldn’t do anything, though, I was told to _stay._ I looked up at the stairs, _stay? How could I stay down here after what just happened?_ I looked at Ray, watching him pace back and forth. _He’s mad, he’s going to hurt Babble…I can’t let that happen, I have to protect Babble._ The thought of him crying all alone upstairs gave me the strength to stand up as I headed for the stairs quietly. I knew where all the creaks were, I knew to avoid them. My mind wasn’t thinking, I had one goal in mind; _protect Babble._ I headed across the hallway, heading to his closed door and opened it.  
  
There Babble was, crying in his tent. I closed the door and quickly headed over to Babble’s tent as I heard creaks from downstairs. _Ray was coming._ _He’d be here._ I lied down to get on Babble’s level, trying to look him in the eyes. He looked up at me, rocking back and forth. _“Go!”_ He yelled. “Get away, he’ll _hurt_ you!” I wouldn’t leave. I heard Ray walking down the hall, and I stood up in front of the tent, looking back at Babble. “He’s gonna hurt me, Lyl!”Closer and closer the footsteps got, the door opening slowly. Babble, terrified, grabbed onto my hind leg, holding it tightly, staring at the door when Ray came in.  
  
“The fuck are you _doing?”_ Ray asked, staring at me. I felt chills run down my spine as he stepped closer, but something in me wouldn’t move. I _couldn’t_ let him hurt Babble. “Get the fuck out of here, Feral.” His threat flashed through my mind, how I’d be a _rug_ in Babble’s room if I went up here. He took another step closer, my heart pounding into my throat, I was _horrified_ at what would be coming next…I was dead no matter _what._ I was going to go down _fighting_ for that little kid behind me, that I could feel hugging my leg, I could _feel_ his fear, too. I wasn’t _ever_ going to let this happen _ever again._ Ray stepped closer and closer, I wouldn’t move, I could feel tears start to stream down my cheeks in terror. “Get away from my son, Lylith.” He ordered, and I stood, defending Babble.  
  
_“No.”_ I told him, fear coursing through my veins, I couldn’t even really comprehend what I was doing…saying _no?_ To _Ray?_ “I won’t let you hurt him ever again, Ray.” I stated, my voice _filled_ with fear but I wouldn’t move. As hard as it was for me to fully realize and come to terms with, I was _done_ doing what Ray told me to.  
  
“You won’t _let_ me?” Ray asked, even angrier than before. _Another step closer._ “Who are _you_ to try and _stop_ me? You’re just a fucking Feral!” He was yelling, and he still had that rope in his paws. I hated that rope, and _everything_ it did to me.  
  
“Stop hurting Babble, Ray.” I ordered, glaring right back at him. I felt Babble’s grip on my hind leg tighten, giving me the strength I needed. I dug my paws firmly into the wood floor, I _knew_ Ray was going to go through me. I needed to stop him at all costs.  
  
Ray looked extremely agitated as he dropped the training rope on the floor. _Another step closer._ “You’re giving _me_ orders?” _Another step closer._ I felt Babble’s grip tighten even more, I could hear him crying. “I do what _I_ want with the little brat, you understand me?” _Another step._ Suddenly, all that safety distance between the two of us was gone, the fear and terror came back as I realized what I’d just done. _Another step._ “You seem to have a little bit of an attitude problem…” _Another step._ “Let’s fix that.”  
  
The Thunder Punch from Ray came hard, pain searing from my cheek as I struggled to get up. Ray stepped closer to Babble, and I clawed at his paw, making him turn around to kick me off. He kicked me into the wall, stepping ever so closer, fist sparking. _I had to get up._ My paws were pushing down as hard as they could as I stood up, narrowly avoiding another direct Thunder Punch. My heart was racing so much it felt like it hurt, the entire world was fading out except for Babble. And Ray. I felt his paw kick me in the gut, followed by him stomping on me, and I felt like I couldn’t breath the stronger he pushed down. Babble grabbed Ray and tried to pull him away, only getting knocked back by an Iron Tail, and Ray held me up by the neck, slammed me against the wall, and started choking me. My mind was racing trying to look for anything to do, my air slowly being cut off, breathing less and less. My throat felt sore from the grip, my paws off the ground. I was defenseless, I had _nothing._ Nothing but my teeth. Ray threw another Thunder Punch at me, me grabbing it with my teeth and clamping down as hard as I possibly could, blood dripping from my mouth as it came from Ray’s hand.  
  
He screamed in pain, letting me go. I couldn’t fight him, I knew that. I needed to get away. I started crawling away from Ray, panicking, heading towards the window. It was the _furthest_ thing away from him. I could hear his steps getting closer, hear him mutter something—I didn’t care _what!_ I was so close to the window as I felt him pick me up and toss me into it. I heard the glass crack, and I wasn’t even standing up before another Thunder Punch came my way straight into my gut. I placed my paws on him, trying to push him away from me. He grabbed them and shoved them off of me, trying to Thunder Punch me again. I narrowly dodged it as Ray punched straight through the cracked window, Babble screaming and moving to the corner of his room as Ray threw me onto Babble’s bed and started delivering Thunder Punch after Thunder Punch straight into my face.  
  
“I own you!” _One punch,_ I felt the pain burning and the electricity shock me all at once as Ray held me in place. “You do as I _say!”_ _Another punch,_ I couldn’t stop it. He threw me off the bed, and I rolled on the floor in more pain then I’d ever felt in my life. I looked up, seeing Ray walk closer and closer to Babble, holding that damn training rope after having picked it up. I got up, ignoring the pain, charging at Ray as he just shoved me away, getting closer to Babble. My teeth clamped down on his tail, it felt like I was going to tear it off completely. I pulled, causing Ray to turn around and punch me harder than ever before. _Without_ using Thunder Punch. He stood over me, just _punching_ me again and again.  
  
_“I…”_ _Punch._  
  
“Made _you…” Punch._  
  
“A _promise!”_ _Punch._  
  
I saw Babble trying to get Ray off of me, pulling with all his strength, trying to stop the punches. I could see the tears streaming down his cheeks as he kept pulling. “Daddy, _please, stop!”_ All Ray did was throw his son off him, turning back to me.  
  
“I intend to _keep_ that promise, you _Feral_ piece of _filth!”_ He explained, followed by another punch. “This has been a _long time coming!”_ _Another punch,_ followed by _another,_ and _another._ He stopped, standing up tall to tower above me as all I could do was helplessly look up. He smirked, sparks coming from his paw. I was crying, trying to get away. I couldn’t. My heart felt like it was on fire, slamming through my chest with every second I looked up at him. “You’re gonna make one _hell_ of a rug, _bitch!”_ He shouted out, reminding me of his warning. “And after I’m done with you, I’m moving on to _him!”_ He warned, glaring at Babble. The poor kid was crying in the corner, just watching. Ray looked back at me. “He’s _mine!_ You hear me!? _M—”_  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew over me, sending me rolling on the floor all the way to the window with a loud thud. I heard glass shattering, screaming and then _crack._ I looked up and I couldn’t see Ray, just Babble lying on the windowsill, out of breath, the window itself broken. I got up, moving over to the window, and I couldn’t believe what I saw. Ray was lying on his back in the backyard, not moving. He was dead. I looked at Babble, who was still trying to get up… _did he do that?_ Who else could have done that, it wasn’t _her,_ so…what did Babble _do?_ It was at that moment a horrific realization sank in… _I bit him._ He has bite marks on him from me, everyone will think _I_ did that. “Babble…” I turned to him, needing to know what just happened. “What happened?”  
  
“Wh-what… _happened…?”_ Babble was sitting on the windowsill like nothing happened. He looked down from the window, than back at me. “He was hurting you…” The Pichu answered.“I needed to do _something…”_ I didn’t understand anything right now, but I knew I couldn’t stay here. At all. _Everyone_ would be coming after me, and…  
  
“Babble. We need to leave.” I said, we couldn’t stay here. _“Now.”_ I headed to the door, I wasn’t even thinking. I needed to calm down, to breathe…we had _some_ time, right? Where would we go? It just…it all happened so fast.  
  
“Why?” Babble asked. “Why do we need to leave?”  
  
I moved over to Babble, still trying to figure out where to go. No one in Aileron Village would help us, not one Pokémon. We needed to leave the village, there was a Charizard who ran a hot air balloon. We could get to the surface! But first, there was the pressing concern of _Babble._ “Babble, do you understand what just happened?” I asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded his head. “We can’t stay here, because the police will come.” I explained, placing my left forepaw on Babble’s shoulder. “If they come, they’ll take you away and lock you up in a cage for the rest of your life, unless…unless I say _I_ did what just happened, but then…”They’d just kill me. They’d put me down, I’d prove that I’m a risk to everyone here. And I committed murder, too. Any other Pokémon, they’d just lock away…but I’m a _Feral._  
  
“We can explain…” _No, we can’t._ “He was going to hurt you…” _Who cares?_  
  
“Babble, listen to me.” I stared straight into his eyes, my voice more serious than I think it’s _ever_ been. “The police won’t _care,_ they won’t believe us… _you’re_ a scared kid and _I’m_ the Feral who’s threatening you into lying.”  
  
“But that’s not _fair!”_ Babble exclaimed. “That’s a _lie!_ You’re not _threatening_ me!”  
  
I sighed. “The world isn’t that simple, Babble. I was born in a Mystery Dungeon to two Feral Pokémon. I’m a Feral, so I’m in the wrong.”  
  
“But you’re _not…”_  
  
“I _know_ that…they _don’t,_ and they don’t _want_ to know, okay?” I started heading back to the door, trying my best not to look through the broken window… _how did Babble even do that…?_ No, don’t think about that right now. Safety and getting out first. I looked at Babble. _“Trust me…_ I’ve _lived_ through that, I _know_ what’s going to happen.”  
  
Babble slowly nodded, looking up at me. “Wh-where are we going?”  
  
“To the surface…”  
  
Babble—like me—had never been to the surface, which is why he was skeptical and kept his distance. “The surface?” He asked. “Why go down there? There’s a bunch of _grounded_ down there…” The _‘Grounded’_ were horrible Pokémon that couldn’t fly.  
  
“Where else do we go?” I asked, not getting an answer. I walked out the door, Babble following me. “Where’s your bag, Babble?”  
  
“Downstairs, by the door…” I headed to the front door, grabbing Babble’s bag and started taking stuff out to empty it. “Why do you need it?”  
  
“For food and supplies.” I’m just going to admit this here and now, I had _no_ idea what I was _doing!_ I knew you needed to eat food, that was _one_ thing. There were probably _other_ things, like… _water, water_ could be useful. And, uhm… “Go gather up things you’d like to take, just not a _lot,_ okay, Spiky?” He didn’t need to be told twice as he ran upstairs, going to gather things. I didn’t know what to do at all…and my heart froze in place as I heard a knock on the door.  
  
“Yo, Ray-chu, you in there?” I didn’t make a _peep._ “Heard screaming, so…so remember what we talked about. With anger issues…and with the guild.” _That’s_ Aileron Village for you…small, but it has some nosy residents. I started moving away from the male voice slowly, avoiding the creaks in the floor. Another knock came. “Hey, man, I’m _sorry_ for what I said about Babble, but it’s _true!_ You can’t go… _doing_ what you _do_ with him, it’s _wrong,_ alright?” The voice got quieter and quieter as I headed upstairs and into Babble’s room, where the Pichu was sitting down, looking over the area.  
  
“Don’t make _any_ loud noises, Babble…” I whispered to the Electric Type, looking back at the door. An even louder knock came, followed by something that was said that I couldn’t make out. “We need to leave _now…”_  
  
Babble nodded, moving to the door. “We can get away from the backyard, from the gate.” He headed downstairs as I followed behind him.  
  
The banging got more persistent as the floor started creaking. “Ray, open this door!” The voice cried out.  
  
“Keep moving…” I whispered to Babble, who had looked back. I pulled him forward, towards the back door as the banging kept going.  
  
“I can _hear_ you!” The banging wouldn’t stop. “What did you do to that child, huh!?” I kept moving, the voice was angry and there was blood on me. I opened the door and Babble headed through… “You can’t take care of that kid, everyone _knows_ that!” That last remark felt like it was directed at _me…_ what was I going to do? His only parent was dead as I closed the door behind me to come face to face with Ray’s body, Babble standing over it.  
  
I started to gently pull Babble, eyeing the body up _myself._ “We can’t stay here, Babble.” I reminded the Pichu. “We need to keep going…” I looked at Ray, completely motionless… _lifeless…_ and _Babble_ did that… _how?_ Not important, first we had to get away. I ran over to the back gate, opening it and running through, stopping to turn around and see Babble coming over, still looking back. I lightly grabbed his arm and gently pulled him as a little nudge to keep moving. _Did he even understand what was happening?_ I quickly walked Babble past the Pokémon banging on the door—a male Braviary who looked a similar age to Ray, who was in his forties—and started heading through the town. What would happen next, I didn’t know… _it all happened so fast._  
  
One moment, I thought I was going to die. The next moment…I needed to keep moving. I needed to keep protecting Babble, it was all I _could_ do. He _needed_ _somemon._ I’d be there for him, to protect him. Step one, get to the surface. Step two…figure it out once we’re safe on the surface. I had one goal in mind;  
  
_Protect Babble._


	4. Chapter 4

The first step was to find a place to sleep on the surface. After _everything_ that had just happened, we needed our sleep. It had been a long day, it was getting dark out…and then there was the constant _new-ness_ of the surface. Babble was in awe of how many trees and how much grass there was down here, at how large the place was that you could just walk and walk and not reach the end of the surface…he was _also_ pretty grossed out by all the dirt there was, but, uh…that’s a feeling I could understand. Dirt felt _weird_ to walk on. Since we weren’t so high up, there was so much more fresh air than we were used to, which was a little bit of a shock, to say the least. The surface was a terrifying—yet amazing—place.

 

“It’s so different down here…” Babble mused, looking around, his voice sounded really tired and sleepy. It was probably so overwhelming for a kid his age to come here with only hearing stories…it was overwhelming for _me_ to be down here, but…did it even register with him? He was just… _looking_ at everything. _What was going through that Pichu’s head…?_

  
  
“It’s nice, isn’t it?” I asked, searching for any inkling of what he thought of the surface. “All the grass and trees and water and everything…”

 

“I don’t like the dirt…we don’t need to have all this dirt, Lyl…” Babble answered, looking up at me. “But…I guess it’s nice…just _different…”_ He kept looking around, surveying the entire area. “All of this was down here _all_ this time…”

 

I stopped, turning to Babble and stopping him with my paw. “Are you okay, Spiky…?” I asked, sitting down. “All of this has to be so new for you…”

 

“I’m okay, Lyl…” He answered, looking straight at me. “It’s all new, but… _I’m_ okay…”

 

He was probably just sleepy, that’s all…just needed to find somewhere to sleep. Surely we’d find a town, right? The surface was _known_ for all the towns they had. “C’mon…” I said, beginning to walk again. I looked up in the sky, stars in the night shining, the moon in view. It was late, Babble probably _was_ just tired. “Let’s find a place to sleep, okay?”

 

There wasn’t much for settlements or… _any_ kind of civilization around here, just… _trees_ and _dirt_ as _far_ as the eye can see. Babble followed closely beside me, trying his best to keep up. I decided to slow down, I didn’t want to force him to move faster if he was having trouble to… _especially_ after today. “We’ve been walking for _forever,_ Lyl.” He commented, rubbing his face right where Ray had hit him. It probably still hurt. “We’re _never_ gonna find somewhere to sleep, _are_ we?”

 

“N-No, we _will…”_ I reassured him, looking around for _anything._ “We’ll find _somewhere…”_

 

 _“When?”_ Babble whined, looking around. “All _I_ can see is _dirt_ and _trees.”_

 

 _Okay,_ it was getting late, I had a kid up _way_ past their bedtime, _I_ was getting sleepy as I couldn’t help but yawn…if _dirt_ was all there was, it’s better than _nothing._ At least it's _squishy-ish._ “Dirt’ll have to do, Spiky…” I told Babble through a yawn, heading under a tree. I knew Babble needed to sleep, but, right now, _I_ needed to sleep, too. I was _done._ My body _still_ hurt from the beating it took, being tired only made it _worse._ Adrenaline took my mind off the pain, but that adrenaline was gone, now. Gone, and replaced with anxiety of having _no_ idea what to do with Babble. _Speaking of_ Babble, all he did was groan in response to my earlier statement.

 

“But it feels _weird_ and _squishy_ and _gross,_ Lyl.” Babble complained, gently padding the ground beneath him. “I don’t _wanna_ sleep on the dirt…”

 

I lied down underneath the tree, knowing it was either the dirt or no sleep at all. The dirt _did_ feel _terrible_ and gross, and to a kid who had a _really_ sensitive sense of touch like _Babble_ …it was probably _so_ much worse. “There isn’t any other way, Spiky.” I explained. “It’s either the _dirt,_ or we can’t sleep.”

 

 _“Okay…”_ I was told with a sigh as Babble slowly approached me. He _tried_ lying down, attempting to lie on his back on the dirt. He couldn’t even last a _second_ before his entire body shuddered and he shot up away from the dirt, trying to stand on as little of it as possible. This was actually quite harder than he anticipated as he quietly shifted from paw to paw. “I can’t do it!” He shouted out, almost _crying_ from the feel of the dirt. “I can’t do it, Lyl! I _can’t!_ I can’t _sleep_ on that!”

 

This was one of the first moments of my life that I could even really _remember_ that I just acted on _instinct,_ like I _should…_ in ways that _didn't_  involve _‘do this or you get hurt.’_  I sat up, looking Babble in the eyes, and extended my forelegs out to wrap around him. At first, he _tried_ to protest, but he calmed down when I squeezed a little tighter around him. This was something I’d _never_ done before…and as I leaned back—back onto the dirt—I held Babble over me, keeping him away from the dirt, and it felt… _right._ Like I was _supposed_ to do this. “I’m here, okay?” I whispered into his ear as he gently squirmed around on top of me. This sent my body into _more_ pain, but…it didn’t _matter._ I’d just have to deal with it. “You don’t _have_ to lie down on the dirt…”

 

 _“Wh-what_ are you _doing,_ Lyl?” Babble asked, the tears having stopped as he looked at me, confused.

 

“I don’t really _know…”_ I answered, smiling back at him. “But I think it’s what I’m _supposed_ to be doing.”

 

He seemed a bit uneasy about what I was doing, which made me nervous, but Babble started to slowly relax, turning onto his right side and resting his head on my chest. “Your fur is really _soft…”_ He mumbled out quietly. “It’s better than dirt…”

 

“Get some sleep, Spiky.” I told Babble, resting my head on the gross, icky dirt. I could feel Babble put all of his weight onto me, making it a _little_ hard to breathe, but…he looked so _peaceful_ like this. “I think we…” I had to cut myself off for a yawn, which only _proved_ the point I was going to make. “We _both_ need some sleep.”

 

Babble yawned back in response, shifting around _one last time_ to get comfortable. “Goodnight, Lyl…” He droned, his voice sleepy and quiet.

 

I leaned my head over to Babble’s, and—once again, acting without thinking—kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight, Spiky…” I replied, slowly moving my head back down to the ground. Once again, I don’t know _why_  I did that, just that I felt like it was what I was _supposed_  to do. I couldn’t stay awake for much longer…but I _still_ thought back to what had happened back at the house. _How did Babble do what he did…? Does he even know what he did or how he did it?_ Not many Pichu could control the _wind._

  
There wasn’t any point in asking _now,_ and it was time to sleep. I’d ask him about all this later, in the morning…right now, though, I couldn’t stay awake as my eyes slowly drifted to a close…


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly woke up, groaning to myself from pain. Looking up, Babble was still fast asleep on top of me, occasionally—but ever so slightly—moving around, muttering things. He was probably dreaming. I looked into the sky, realizing it was obstructed by a tree. But things seemed bright, which meant the sun was probably up. Now, we come to the main question on my mind; _Do I wake Babble up or let him sleep?_ He probably needed his sleep after last night. _Last night…right,_ I had a question. _How did Babble force Ray out the window with wind?_ It could wait, I didn’t want to wake him. I couldn’t really do anything right now, I had a six year old… _seven_ year old Pichu right on top of me! His birthday! Wait…everything got left at the house…I didn’t have anything to give him. _Shit._

 

Of course, almost as if on cue, Babble started to wake up, moving his head to look at me, eyes half open as he still seemed like he was asleep. “Lyl…?” He asked, his voice quiet as he tried to open his eyes further.

 

“Yep.” I confirmed, smiling. “It’s me, Spiky.” Now, do I _wish_ him a happy birthday? He seemed upset about it, but…it was the right thing to do. It would be worse _not_ to wish him a happy birthday. “Happy birthday.” I told Babble—who was still half asleep. “Looks like _you_ got another year older. Soon, you’ll be as old as _me.”_   _Fourteen_ _. Arceus,_ I can’t even _imagine_ the little kid on top of me at _fourteen_ _._

 

“You’ll just get another year older, _too,_ Lyl…” Babble answered, starting to wake up a little bit more. “I won’t be _able_ to be as old as you.”

 

It _was_ true, me and Babble’s birthdays weren’t that far apart. Mine was in…two and a half weeks? It’s never really been _celebrated_ before…or even _acknowledged_ by anymon _other_ than Babble. “Well, good morning.” I said, deciding to change the subject. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Fine.” Babble replied, sinking into me a bit more. “I _really_ like your fur, Lyl.”

 

I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself, Babble _could_ get off, but… _nope._ Fur’s too _likeable._ Is it _weird_ that I feel proud of that? I mean…my fur’s just naturally like… _whatever_ it is that Babble likes about it, the only thing I do is occasionally clean it. _Sometimes_ groom it, but, uh…that’s _more_ of a _stress_ _reliever_ for me, I groom my fur whenever I get frustrated. _Not_ when I’m _scared,_ though, because I’m too busy _fearing for my life_ that I’m gonna die…like _last night,_ for example. _Last night…my question…_ “Uhm, Babble…?” I started, getting his attention as his ears slowly perked up, eyes drifting up towards _my_ eyes. “Can I ask you a _question?”_

 

_“Sure.”_

 

I took a deep breath, I _wanted_ to know this…you can’t just _control_ the wind like he did. There wasn’t even any kind of breeze _inside_ his room. “Babble…” I began, finding it hard to just… _ask._ “Back at the house…you did something…with the wind.” I explained first, not quite sure how _else_ to talk about it. I took a deep breath. “How did you do what you did?”

 

“Wind?” Babble asked, tilting his head in confusion. He started thinking, not coming up with any conclusions.

 

“When…” I paused, feeling a lump in my throat. I was _going_ to say; _when your dad died._ Needless to say I thought better of _that._ “When your dad fell out the window…how did you make that happen?”

 

The answer I got was not quite what I had expected. “I just shoved him.” Babble answered. “He was going to hurt you, so I ran into him and _pushed_ him.”

 

“You _pushed_ him?” I asked, hoping for some clarification.

 

Babble nodded in response. “Mm-hm…” He clarified, nestling his head back onto my chest. “I just did it faster than you could even see.” Okay, now I was _really_ confused. So… _Babble pushed his dad—who’s larger than him—out the window ‘faster than I could see’ as a gust of wind followed him? What?_ “I’ve _always_ been able to do it…” I got as a response. He took a deep breath in, starting to get up, and—before I knew it—this big gust of wind came over me as Babble appeared farther away from me. Than—in the blink of an eye—he was beside me, same big burst of wind. “I can move really fast.”

 

I didn’t understand what I was watching. I tried to say something, but…I _couldn’t._ I just… _what?_ _How? How_ did he do… _whatever_ he did, is that…I took a deep breath, slowly sitting up. The pain and soreness in my body wanted me to lie back down, but I endured, moving into a sitting position. I just looked at Babble, he didn’t seem fazed at all, like what he just did was completely normal and fine. “You move really _fast?”_ I asked, searching for confirmation yet again. _What?_

 

Babble nodded. “I didn’t tell you about it because I didn’t want you to freak out.” He explained, rubbing his cheek. “I told daddy and _he_ freaked out…”

 

“When did you tell him?” I asked, noticing the cheek rubs. _What exactly does ‘freak out’ mean?_

 

“When I was _five…_ he saw me do it and he asked me what I did.” He explained. Just thinking here… _did he ‘ask’ or ‘demand’ an explanation?_ “I explained it to him—and showed him—and he freaked out and hit me and said something about me being just like mommy and…” His voice gradually got smaller and smaller as he went on, sparks coming from the rubbed cheek. “He hit me and freaked out, and I was worried that you’d hit me, _too…”_

 

 _No…never._ I extended my forelegs out towards Babble’s body and pulled him closer, squeezing him. It worked the _first_ time there was an issue. The Electric Type just leaned into me—which would have been an issue had I not been sitting and had a bit more stability than if I was standing. “I’d never _ever_ do that, Spiky.” I told him, looking him straight in the eyes, my tone serious. “I’m just a little…” I thought on what I would say, choosing words in my head carefully. “A little confused, that’s all.” _Yeah, confused is a good word to say, right?_

 

Babble just nodded. “How it works is that everything around me starts to slow down.” He started, trying to get away. I let him, placing my forepaws back down onto the dirt for balance and stability. “Than I move around and do stuff, and when I’m done, everything goes back to normal.” Babble sped around the tree we were under in a second, stopping, smiling and a bit out of breath. I felt the wind blow around the tree as he ran. “It’s…really _fun!”_ He panted out, giggling, smiling. “It’s like…nothing…really _matter_ s…anymore!”

 

Just like that, he was smiling again. Like whatever he did…it had to be some kind of ability. Or move he knows. Or… _something._ Maybe it had something to do with his ear, how it’s different than any _other_ Pichu. I had to smile at _his_ smile, though, even if I didn’t understand it at _all._ I couldn’t help it. “You _sound_ like you enjoy it.” I commented, standing up.

 

I got a nod of confirmation. “Yeah…” Babble replied, starting to catch his breath. “It’s so _amazing…!”_

 

“Well…” I began, walking over to him. We had to keep moving, sleeping under the tree was only a temporary fix. What were we even going to _do?_ Where would we _go?_ We’re two kids lost on the surface with no family down here to go to. Well… _I_ probably had family _somewhere,_ but I had _no_ idea where they even _were._ “We should keep moving, Spiky.” I told Babble, taking a moment to remember which direction we were walking. _Right from the tree we slept under._

 

I faced the tree and turned right, heading that way. It was _easy_ to get disoriented down here on the surface, how did the grounded avoid getting _lost?_ So much land all around…it really still _was_ kinda unbelievable. “Where are we _going?”_ Babble asked, following along beside me. He’d asked the same thing last night, and I _still_ don’t have an answer for him. _It was a good question._

 

“Somewhere.” I answered.

 

 _“Somewhere?”_ Babble asked in confusion, tilting his head.

 

 _“Yes,_ somewhere.” I confirmed, not entirely sure where _somewhere_ was _myself._ “We don’t _need_ to know where we’re going…it’ll be an _adventure!”_

 

“Adventure?”

 

“Yeah, adventure.” I took a slow, deep breath, the excess air _still_ felt a little odd. I’m not gonna lie, it was a bit hard to breathe it in. “We’ll just… _see_ where we end up.” I was really just trying to look like I knew what I was doing in front of Babble as I had _no_ idea what to do or where to go. I guess we’ll just… _walk,_ and see where we end up? _That_ sounds like a valid plan, _right?_ If not, I will, uh…I will _figure it out later._

 

Babble sighed, looking ahead of him. “And we can’t go home because of the police?”

 

 _“Yes.”_ I answered, because of _obvious, previously explained reasons…and_ police were absolutely _horrible_ individuals. “But, _hey,_ it’s kinda _exciting,_ right? _Fresh start.”_ To be honest…it was kind of exciting, but also kind of scary. I had _no_ idea what I was going to do, I had Babble with me, and I had no one to turn to. Okay, maybe it was more _scary_ than exciting, but it was probably exciting to a young kid, _right?_ So…it’s gotta be a _little_ exciting.

 

“Are you lying, Lyl?”

 

I froze, looking at Babble—who was now looking straight at me. _Can he see I don’t have a plan?_ I tried talking, mind trying to formulate an excuse, _nothing._ I just stammered my words, practically choking on them. _“Wh-wh-what?”_ I spluttered, all of that _‘play it cool, act like you know what you’re doing’_ just went _straight_ out the window. That was a _horrible_ and insensitive thing to say considering the events of last night, I am sorry for that.

 

“About _not_ freaking out.” Babble clarified, causing me to release a short sigh of relief. “Just…you’re my best friend ever in the whole entire world and I _wanted_ to say something about it, but…” His voice started cracking, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He sat down—looking at the floor—as I sat down right beside him. He slowly looked back up at me, crying. _“Please_ don’t _hate_ me!” He begged me. “I just got _scared!”_

 

To be honest, I’d kinda forgotten about what I’d just witnessed earlier. I couldn’t understand it or explain it at _all._ So, I kinda just… _ignored_ it? That’s a valid response to something you don’t understand; you try not to _think_ about it before it melts your brain. I was about to say; _no, I don’t hate you._ I was about to try and make him feel better. But I heard a voice. “Who _are_ you?” The Pokémon asked, the voice sounding like it came from behind me. I went to turn around, but my body froze up and locked in place—eyes staring straight ahead of me—the moment the strange, new Pokémon spoke his next words.

  
“Don’t move. Or I _shoot.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not uploading this chapter, please forgive me and have more to read!

“M-My name is Lylith.” I stammered, heart racing, voice fearful. I didn’t dare look at who or what was behind me, just straight ahead. _‘Stranger Danger’_ just flared up inside of me all of a sudden. “I-I’m a Litten f-f-from _A-Aileron Village_ a-and I’m _f-fourt-t-teen_ and lost.” I just started stating _everything._ He asked me who I was, I couldn’t tell what information was important to tell him because of my panic…so why not tell him _everything?_ “M-My _b-b-biggest_ f-fear is _h-heights,_ and I’m a-a-a _Feral,_ I h-have a weird _head_ thing wh-where it’s nice b-b-being _scratched_ there, I-I-I’ve b-been tied t-t-to a _p-post,_ a-and-and—”

 

“Your past…” The voice commented, cutting me off. He chuckled. “It is _checkered.”_ _Was that a compliment or an insult…?_ “Raiders are not _jittery.”_

 

“I am _not_ a-a _‘Raider’,_ m-mister.” _Sure,_ cause that’s what you say…wait, _what if he’s going to kill me because I’m not a ‘raider’ and I just told him I wasn’t!_

 

Babble, however, got up and turned around, looking at the Pokemon. The new Pokémon didn’t shoot. I wouldn’t turn around, though. I didn’t know what he’d _do_ to me, and I was _supposed_ to obey commands. _“Please_ don’t hurt her…” He asked.

 

“Not my intention.” The Pokemon stated, and I could feel his glare on me. “Did she hurt _you?”_

 

 _“No…”_ Babble answered, I could see him shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to tell him to turn back around, not to get hurt, but I _couldn’t._ I _tried_ to say something but nothing came out. Babble kept talking, even though I wished I had the strength to tell him _no._ I was too _scared_ to do anything, though. “My daddy was going to hurt me and she didn’t let me get hurt.”

 

“Story’s _true?”_ The Pokemon asked as I nodded my head furiously, _still_ not daring to look back. I heard sounds of rustling feathers as I heard footsteps behind me. I was confronted by a Decidueye, standing tall, watching me. I felt my heart start pounding faster. I _tried_ to speak, nothing but incoherent _sounds_ coming out of my mouth as I just helplessly stared up at the hooded figure. “You’re not a Shadow Raider.” He stated, looking all over me. His eyes were this alluring shade of red that made me shudder a bit as I felt them all over me. Just looking into those eyes calmed me—but only a _little_ bit.

 

I didn’t know or understand _what_ I was even _feeling_ anymore, starting to calm down _more_ as he seemed fine with me. But my heart didn’t stop pounding. I _still_ felt nervous, and a bit embarrassed for _showing_ that to this Decidueye. He looked my age, thirteen or fourteen, I didn’t know if he would be classed as a _grounded_ or _not…_ he could _fly,_ so… _no?_ I _knew_ there were flying Pokemon on the surface, it was just a little… _weird. I_ was weird, or-or, uh, _this_ was weird, and I didn’t know _why,_ which was _weird…_ everything was just _weird_ and I didn’t know _why._ _“I-I…I…”_ I felt like something was stuck in my throat, stopping me from talking. I couldn’t breathe, I wanted it _out._

 

I moved my head down—looking at the floor—and tried to cough and hack up whatever it was. Nothing came _out,_ however. “You’re very odd.” The Decidueye commented with a chuckle as I looked back up at him, feeling _horrible_ the more I did so. _Why did I do that?_ The nervousness just slowly escalated in me as I felt like I’d just _humiliated_ myself in front of this Pokemon. _Wait, why was I caring so much about what he thought of me?_ I took a huge gulp of air as the Decidueye continued scanning, I was trying _desperately_ to get whatever was in my throat that kept me from talking _out,_ whether that meant swallowing it down or hacking it up. I wanted to explain, to say something, say _anything!_ _“Interesting…” Was that_ good _interesting or_ bad _interesting? Why did I_ care _so much?!_

 

“Who are you?” Babble asked, and I wished that was what my mind was asking, _too._ My brain was _sleeping,_ it was practically non-existent, just a puddle of mush sloshing around in my head.

 

“I am _Josh.”_ The decidueye— _Josh_ —stated, and very directly at that. _“Voice_ of the Forest.”

 

“Hi, _Josh.”_ Babble smilled, waving. “I am _Babble.”_

 

 _“Hello,_ Babble.” Josh responded, waving his right wing, smiling. I stared in awe of the long brown wing I saw extended, the feathers looked so smooth and it was so long…it actually looked _nice._ _Why?_ I don’t _know…_

 

Babble then pointed to me as I only watched on stupidly. “And this is _Lylith.”_

 

“I have _heard.”_ Josh stated turning his gaze to me. “You are from _Aileron Village?”_ He asked, lowering his _nice_ — _why is the fact that his wings are nice important, Lylith?_ — _wing_ back down to his side, looking at me. I felt like my mind had gone completely numb and senseless, and it actually made me feel kinda… _nice._ I didn’t understand _anything_ that was happening to me right now. How I felt…I didn’t understand it. I _tried_ to talk, to say something, but nothing came out _again._ Whatever this thing was in my throat was _horrible!_

 

“Yeah, we are.” Babble responded, looking up at Josh. I nodded, too, since words were failing me, this small, stupid smile slowly starting to form on my muzzle.

 

Josh just nodded back. “Few _‘Grounded’_ live in the village…” He commented. “Only _Flying Types.”_ He gazed over at the forest behind him, as what he said…was he from Aileron Village _too?_ Did he…he must know what happened! Panic started to set in again as I watched him, wanting to run. Before I could say anything to Babble, though… “Aileron Residents are welcomed in this forest—my home. I _welcome_ them.”

 

“W-Welcome th-th-them?” I asked, the first thing I’d said since seeing him.

 

“Originally _from_ there.” Josh said, smiling. “But no longer. What brings you _here?”_ He started to walk closer to me and Babble, eyeing both of us, _looking_ for something. I looked at Babble, who seemed completely fine, watching Josh get closer. _I_ —on the other paw—was _panicking,_ which I felt was visible. I stepped back slightly, eyes wide, paws shaking when I lifted them up. Josh squinted his eyes, focusing his glare on _me._ Saying I felt intimidated is an _understatement._ Babble looked up at me, confused, touching my shoulder as if to tell me everything was fine. What if it _wasn’t,_ though? “You’re _nervous.”_

 

“I-I’ve n-n-never _met_ somemon l-like _you.” What? Somemon like him?_ I didn’t know where _that_ came from as Josh kept getting closer and closer to me. At this point, I felt like my heart was fluttering in my chest as I just looked up at the bird who kept getting closer to me.

 

“What am I _like?”_ Josh asked. _Another step closer._

 

“I-I d-don’t _know?”_ I stammered out, _another step back._ “Y-You j-just seem _different,_ I-I-I don’t know _wh-why.”_

 

“We don’t know where to go.” Babble explained, stepping in front of me, looking at Josh. “This is our first time on the surface, and we don’t know where to _go…”_ His ears dropped as he started to look down, cheeks sparking. “It’s not really _nice_ out here, there’s so much _dirt…”_

 

“Dirt is _everywhere_ here.” Josh commented, smiling at Babble—who was currently looking all around at all the dirt. There _was_ a _lot_ of dirt down here. “Can _never_ get away from it. You get _used_ to it.” Babble just looked down at his feet, upset, mumbling to himself. Once again, Josh’s eyes drifted over to me. _Why did he look at me so much?_ At _me?_ I even _told_ him I was a _Feral, why_ is he still _watching_ me? Did he not _trust_ me because I was a Feral? “There is a _village.”_

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“There is a village. Beyond my forest.” Josh reiterated, eyes still watching me. “Small, but _nice.”_ He looked down at Babble—who has since looked back up at Josh at the mention of a village—and smiled. “They are _welcoming.”_

 

Babble turned his head to look at me, his eyes asking the question I _knew_ he was going to ask before he even _asked_ me. “Can we go there?” He still asked me, though.

 

I didn’t know whether _Josh_ was telling the _truth,_ though. _How could I trust him?_ Then again…I don’t think we’d be very successful out here on our own, and if we could find somewhere to stay…I sighed, slowly nodding. “Sure.” I told Babble. “W-We can go there, Spiky…” Talk of a village finally got me _thinking_ again, got that… _whatever_ it was out of my throat, I was feeling a bit _better._ My head turned to Josh as I looked up at him, my body defensively shifting slightly in front of Babble. “Can you take us there?” I asked, knowing we would probably never find it on our own. “Since you know where it _is?”_

 

Josh nodded his head, turning around into the forest. “Follow me.” He commanded, looking back at us. Babble walked up to the new Pokemon—and past me—with a smile on his face, _already_ trusting him. _I_ wasn’t all that sure, though…he seemed nice and I really _wanted_ to trust him, but…you know those _‘gut feelings’_ Pokemon have, where you just _feel_ like something’s… _off_ about all this? _That’s_ what I was feeling. I didn’t know _what_ was wrong, or what would _happen,_ just that _something_ was wrong or would happen. Just this _bad feeling,_ masked by this weird _pleasant_ one I was _also_ feeling.

  
Without a choice, I followed, too. We _didn’t_ have a choice, _did_ we? It was either this or be _completely_ on our own. We _needed_ help… _right?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hours._ Literal _hours_ we’ve been walking. _There’s a village! It’s small, but welcoming!_ Yeah, you _conveniently_ left out the part that Babble and I would be walking constantly for… _three_ hours now? Something like that, I couldn’t really _tell._ It _felt_ like that long of a walk. Whenever _either_ of us would ask Josh how much farther this _‘village’_ was, the only response we got was; _patience._ _Just_ that one word. _Only_ that one word. He always said so _little…I wonder what goes on in his head._ He was _mysterious,_ and I kinda… _liked_ it? It felt like it _pulled_ me to him. My eyes, my thoughts…that mysteriousness had this sort of… _hypnotic pull._ Like I was slowly starting to let all my cares _go,_ and Josh was becoming one of the only, most appealing things to _think_ about.

 

 _Everything_ I didn’t know about him…the fact that I knew _nothing_ about him started to become less concerning and more… _attractive._ _Attractive? What?_ I probably just was thinking about how there was this weird pull. _It pulls me. Attracts me. Th-that’s why…y-yeah._ Every time I’d look at him directly, this stupid, giddy smile started to form over my muzzle, and I _hated_ it. I hated it mainly because—once that _smile_ forms—my eyes are _locked_ on to that Decidueye at that point, and it took outside intervention—me almost tripping on something, or Babble noticing what I was doing and pushing me because I asked him to do so—to get me to pry my eyes away and get that _dumb, goofy smile_ off my face.

 

_And then there was Babble._

 

“Lyl…” The mouse whispered, ears drooped to the sides of his head, paw tugging my foreleg. “I’m _hungry…”_ Almost as if on cue, Babble’s stomach growled at the mention of being _hungry, agreeing_ with Babble’s statement. The poor kid hadn’t eaten since that dinner with Ray…and even at that, he ate, like, a bite or two before everything happened. Ray was horrible, but at least he managed to _feed_ Babble. _That_ was one thing I was failing spectacularly at. I didn’t even _get_ to eat anything last night. My stomach did _it’s_ fair share of grumbling, too, almost as if conversing with Babble’s about how much the lack of food sucked. Why did Pokémon need to eat? _Who’s_ stupid idea _was_ it to make _‘hunger’_ a thing? _Why?_

 

“I know.” I whispered back, glancing at Babble, still moving forward. I redirected my head back ahead of me, paws dragging under me with each step, I’ve _never_ walked this much in one singular direction before. In Aileron Village, you’d fall right off the edge. Our stroll through the woods didn’t help my hunger at all, let alone how hungry _Babble_ might be. “I’m hungry, _too.”_ Just like that, my stomach roared as I just felt more and more nauseous, keeping myself moving. Just… _had_ to keep moving. Had to keep pushing. I focused my thoughts on moving forward, not the sense of sickness I felt from not eating anything, not the loud noises coming from my empty belly, just…focusing on moving forward.

 

Babble couldn’t hold out like I could, deciding to call it quits and sit down at the base of a tree, groaning to himself from what I feel was hunger. Immediately after sitting down, he gasped in air sharply and closed his eyes, slightly shuddering as his ears twitched and pressed back against his head, cheeks sparking. It was the _dirt._ He couldn’t keep going, and seeing such a nice resting place… _it was too good to resist._ I walked over, sitting down and placing Babble against my chest and in my lap as I used it as a platform for him to get off the dirt. The second I sat down, I _knew_ the mistake I just made. I _knew_ I couldn’t keep going. I was done, _too._

 

Josh had stopped, turning around to look at us, _waiting_ for us to get up. _Would he just leave us like this?_ I started to panic, _we’re going to_ have _to get up._ I couldn’t, though. I felt too weak, and Babble leaning against me didn’t help. I looked at Josh, shaking my head. I couldn’t get up. “We’re hungry…” I told him. I could _feel_ my ears droop down as I felt upset. “We _need_ something to eat.”

 

“Wait here.” That was the only response I _got_ from the mysterious and quiet owl before he flew off—I don’t know _where._ _Did he just leave us? Told us to wait so we wouldn’t follow him?_ No…why _no?_ _He’d be coming back, how would I know that?_ I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself and take my mind off of the hunger.

 

Babble turned his head to look at me, eyes staring at mine. “Where is he going?” He asked me, expecting I knew an answer. _Such high expectations, Spiky._

 

A sigh involuntarily left my muzzle as I put a smile on it, looking back at the pair of eyes watching me. _Do I tell him Josh could have just left us? No…Josh would be back. He’s just finding food, Lylith, you said you were hungry._ “He’s just getting food, Spiky.” I reassured Babble, using my forepaw to pat his head gently, making his ears twitch slightly and his cheeks spark with each pat. His cheeks sparked at everything, and his ears were just really sensitive to anything around them being touched. _What was I doing?_

 

“Like what?”

 

“You know…” I started, realizing I was immediately failing at _whatever_ I was hoping to say as I tried to think of food items just in general. _I wasn’t allowed his food!_ My mind drew a blank as I struggled to come up with what food could possibly be in a _forest. Nothing! Nothing_ came to mind! _“Forest_ food.” _Forest food? Seriously?_

 

“What’s _forest food?”_

 

“That’s not important, Spiky.” I stated _immediately_ after Babble asked his question. “It’s _food,_ what food it _is_ is a surprise.”

 

Babble giggled, smiling. Looks like _somemon_ forgot they were _hungry._ That somemon was not _me…_ _“Okay…”_ Babble sighed. _“Don’t_ tell me.”

 

 _“What?”_ I asked, giggling _myself._ “You’ll have to wait to find out, it’s a _surprise.”_

 

“Why a surprise? Why can’t you just _tell_ me?”

 

“Not supposed to.”

 

“I-Is it because you hate me?”

 

 _What?_ Babble just looked me straight in the eye—straight faced—and asked me if why I didn’t tell him what _food_ he might get was because I _hated_ him. _Why would he—oh. His…_ ‘thing’ _he did earlier. With the wind._ _“Hate_ you?” I asked. “How could I hate _you?”_

 

“My _thing…”_ Babble responded, giving me an answer almost immediately after I asked. No hesitation at all. “It doesn’t freak you out?”

 

Okay, in all honesty, it _was_ really weird. I don’t know what it _is,_ though…it could be perfectly _natural_ for a Pichu of Babble’s age. Maybe it was only _Babble_ who doesn’t know what his _‘thing’_ is. Maybe _I’d_ know, but I’m not trying to figure it out. Ignoring what you don’t understand probably isn’t the _best_ example to set… “Spiky…” What do I _say?_ That it _was_ weird and it _‘freaked me out?’_ That it _wasn’t_ weird? I’m gonna go with the fact that it _is_ weird, but I’m not _‘freaked out’_ because I don’t care, because, really, so what? It’s _strange_ he can do his _‘thing’_ and I don’t entirely understand _how,_ but…this is still _Babble_ we’re talking about. Still the same old Pichu as always…and I’d probably not tell anyone if _I_ thought what _I_ could do was weird. It was probably just a _move_ or something, and what do _I_ know about _moves?_ I know Ember, Scratch, and _Growl,_ I’m not exactly a _move genius._ “It’s definitely _weird,_ but…I’m not _freaked out_ by it.”

 

“You’re… _not…?”_ Babble asked, looking quite surprised

 

“How good are you?”

 

_“W-What…?”_

 

“Your _‘thing’,_ Spiky.” I elaborated, hoping to change the subject to distract him. Distraction seemed to work well on him. But, first… “I don’t _understand_ what you can do, or know exactly what it _is,_ and it’ll take some getting used to for me…but I want to see how _good_ you are! How much… _goodness_ you can use with it!”

 

 _“Goodness?”_ Babble asked, head tilting slightly in confusion.

 

“Yes, _goodness._ Don’t question it.” I demanded, giggling to myself. “You know…what can you _do?”_

 

“I can move really _fast!”_

 

“And do _what?”_

 

Babble looked like he was about to say something, thought about it, and stopped whatever he was about to say. He probably doesn’t _know_ what to say, can’t think of anything. “I don’t know…” Babble said after his stomach growled—hey, maybe his _‘thing’_ made him more hungry? “I haven’t thought about it…”

 

“Can you…?” I started looking around, trying to find something for him to do.

 

“After we eat, Lyl…” Babble stated, leaning back into my chest. “I’m _hungry…”_ He whined, ears drooping down to his cheeks.

 

Josh _has_ been gone for a long time… _was he even coming back?_ We’ll probably have to find our _own_ food, just in case Josh _didn’t_ come back. But I wouldn’t move. Not because I was hungry—which, in itself, was a big reason why I _couldn’t_ get up _physically_ —but because Josh would be coming back. He didn’t _say_ that, he just said to _wait,_ but he’d be coming back…I slowly but surely started convincing myself he would be coming back, _why?_ It’s because he _needs_ to come back. Neither me _or_ Babble would know what to look for in food…that Decidueye _needed_ to come back. “Let’s play a game while we wait.”

 

“A game?”

 

“Any requests for _what_ game we play, Spiky?”

 

“I’d like _food_ first, if that’s okay…”

 

 _“Awwwwww…”_ I whined, looking at Babble with the most heartbroken expression I could muster. Hopefully it was convincing, I couldn’t see it. “I was _really_ hoping to play a game…it would help distract _me_ from _my_ hunger…” I was still going to be hungry either way, and, who knows, maybe it _might_ distract me. The main goal of this game was to distract _Babble,_ and if he won’t play because he’s too hungry…maybe he’ll play for _me._

 

And I was right.

 

“We can play, Lyl.” Babble told me, sighing with a small smile. “If it helps _you…”_

 

“It _does.”_

 

“Eye spy…” Babble told me, looking out at the view in front of us. “Something… _white.”_

 

The surface was mostly green, so finding something _white_ shouldn’t be too hard. There was grass everywhere, these tall trees with branches hanging down from larger branches way up high, red flowers growing on them. The sky seemed to _glow_ with these yellow and orange specks in the air that reminded me of _fire…_ what _were_ they? Rocks on the ground traced shapes, which all seemed to swirl and twist like they were being distorted as they spiralled around in circles. They were _tiny_ rocks, but they were still there as the grass grew all around them, seeming to swirl in the same patterns. There were plenty of flowers all littered around the floor, it was a _beautiful_ sight. They all were these shades of yellow, and red, and blue, and… _white._ _White flowers._ “The flowers.” I stated, still unable to take my eyes off the view. The surface was _beautiful._

 

“Mmhm.” Babble said. “They’re really pretty, aren’t they?”

 

Not just the flowers, but… _everything._ _Everything_ looked pretty, I guess I just…didn’t really _look._ I was _tired,_ and I _hurt,_ but now…I actually _looked_ around. And this place was _amazing._ I nodded in agreement, smiling as I just focused on this amazing and wonderful place. I’ve never seen anything _like_ it. “They _are_ pretty…” I sighed. It was _my_ turn, though, I needed to find something for my eye to spy. _“I_ spy something…” I looked up into the tree we were sitting under, seeing that it had _red_ flowers growing under its branches like all the other trees. _That was perfect._ I looked around a bit more to make sure my choice wasn’t _obvious,_ before finally looking back at Babble. _“Red.”_

 

Babble pointed at the flowers growing in the grass, looking back at me. “The flowers?” He asked.

 

 _Shit, there’s red flowers on the ground. Right. “Close…”_ I said. “It’s a _flower,_ but not one of _those_ flowers.”

 

“What others flowers _are_ there?”

 

_“Look around.”_

 

Babble searched around where we were, ears slightly and gently twitching from time to time. _Did I make it too hard for him?_ He looked high and low, all around him, eyes resting on the sky. “Those things…?”

 

“What things?”

 

“The _sparklies.”_ Babble pointed at the glowing specks in the sky. “Up _there.”_

 

I giggled. “I said it was a _flower,_ Spiky. A _flower.”_

 

“There aren’t any flowers _left,_ Lyl.” I shifted my gaze up into the tree we were sitting under, moving my forepaw so as to point up into it. I smiled, nodding my head up, gesturing for Babble to look up. He did just that, ears gently lowering backwards as he looked up. He didn’t seem angry, though, and his ears weren’t _flat._ They were just leaning back as he searched the trees. Then his mouth made an O shape as he spotted the red flowers growing above his head. _“Those_ flowers?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Why are they up there?” He asked. “Why aren’t they down on the ground like the rest of the flowers?”

 

 _“Different.”_ Josh had said to us, flying down with a bag. “Those flowers. They’re different.”

 

Babble looked at the bag, then at me, then at Josh, stomach growling again. “Is that _food?”_ He asked, eyes shifting back to the bag Josh carried over his shoulder.

 

 _“My_ bag.” Josh stated, pulling it over his head and walking over to us. “But _yes._ I bring _food.”_ He opened his bag by loosening a strap holding it closed and placed it in front of us. “Eat.” Despite the bluntness, his voice had a kind of… _sweetness_ to it. A kindness in it that seemed to convey he _cared._ I’m not really sure how to explain it. I looked up at Josh, my heart started beating faster again as I felt my face start to get really warm under my fur, that same stupid smile starting to form. Babble shoved me, however, like I’d _asked_ him to do, keeping my brain from completely melting. I still felt _nervous,_ though, heart not slowing down. My face still felt _warm,_ too… _hot._

 

Babble then moved to Josh’s bag in the blink of an eye, wind following behind him as I felt the pushback of the wind. This was right in front of Josh as the Decidueye just _stared_ at him, shocked. Babble held something in his paw, looking up at Josh. “Thank you.”

 

“You know _Extreme Speed…?”_

 

Babble tilted his head, looking confused, sitting down before immediately standing up again, slightly shuddering. “Extreme… _what…?”_ Babble asked the Decidueye, echoing my thoughts _exactly. What is ‘Extreme Speed’? Is it bad Babble ‘knows’ that? How would Josh even know what it was?_

 

“Extreme Speed.” Josh restated, regaining his composure a bit, looking at me. “Not many know it.”

 

“Is it a _bad_ thing…?” I asked.

 

 _“No._ It is a move Pokémon learn.”

 

“And not a lot of Pokémon know it?” I started to get up, stomach wanting me to just stay put. I took a deep breath, attempting to gain some footing on the dirt before a wing lowered me back to the dirt gently, another wing handing me another of what Babble had taken from the bag.

 

“Among _Pichu,_ no…learned by _other_ Pokémon. _Not_ Pichu.” Josh explained, sitting down next to me as I held…what I was _handed_ in my paws. Half of it was this brown colour, along with the thin top part, and below the thin, brown, top part was a bit of green in this zigzag line. The rest of it was purple, and this thing was really soft and squishy. “Pamtre Berry. It’s good.” He explained. “Eat it. Both of you.” Babble had the exact same…’Pamtre Berry’ in _his_ paws, and, before I could even blink, he bit down on it, chewing it. “Many more. And _others.”_ _I_ wasn’t eating it, though, as I just watched Babble chew. My stomach growled as I held the berry in my paws, eyes drifting over to it. “It’s food. _Eat_ it.”

 

I slowly moved the… _food…_ to my muzzle, memories of feeling a sharp pain on my back making me lower my paw as my stomach growled even more. _I wasn’t supposed to eat Babble’s food._ If I ate that food, I’d feel pain…I didn’t _want_ to feel pain. Especially not from the training rope. “I-I can’t eat this…” I told Josh, moving the ‘Berry’ back to him. “I’m not _supposed_ to.”

 

“Eat.” Josh replied, grabbing my wrist with his wing and moving my paw back. My heart started to thump against my chest faster then I could even register, and it felt so light…this was all from him _touching_ me? _Grabbing_ me… “You were hungry. Now you’re not?”

 

My stomach grumbled as if to betray me, telling the larger—and more intimidating—Pokémon that I _was_ hungry. It didn’t matter, though, it wasn’t okay to eat the kind of food that Babble would eat or Ray… _would_ have eaten. “I _can’t,_ I-I’m not _allowed_ t-to.”

 

 _“Why?”_ Josh asked. _Why? Why couldn’t I?_ I hadn’t really questioned it all that much, I just knew I wasn’t allowed to, that it wasn’t okay. Was it because I was a Feral? That had to be the reason, but… _“Exactly.”_ Josh stated, because apparently my confusion was quite _visible._ The bird looked right at me, staring straight into my eyes, beginning to turn my brain into that gooey, _stupid_ state. _Does he_ know _he’s doing it…?_ “That’s _stupid. Illogical.”_

 

Babble—who has been watching me throughout _all_ of this—walked back up to me after having finished his _‘Berry’,_ sitting back down on my lap. “You _need_ to eat, Lyl.” He said, looking up at me. “Daddy can’t hurt you, he’s not _here._ He won’t know.” _Yeah, he’ll never know_ again. _Does he realize that? How do I even find that_ out? Babble touched my free paw with _his_ paw, trying to tell me it was okay which it wasn’t.

 

I wasn’t allowed to eat this _‘Berry’._

 

I _tried_ to, moving it back up to my muzzle, opening my mouth slightly to take a bite. Then I stopped. Pain flashed through my mind again, I couldn’t do it! I couldn’t eat the _‘Berry’,_ it was _wrong!_ I dropped the _‘Berry’_ into Josh’s wings, I _couldn’t_ eat it. No matter how hard I tried, I’d _never_ be able to eat this, it wasn’t okay and allowed. I’d get hurt for eating it, it wasn’t worth it…maybe I could find something _else?_ Something along the way to this _town?_ Maybe _they_ could help me find something! I was going to tell Josh I couldn’t eat this _‘Berry’,_ but the second I opened my mouth he held it open with his wing and shoved a large piece of the _‘Berry’_ into it. _No pain actually came._ The Decidueye forced my mouth closed, then open, he was _forcing_ me to eat it. _No pain was coming…_ aside from the mild discomfort of having my jaw moved _for_ me against my will. _“Swallow.”_

 

I did as I was told, starting to feel a bit helpless as far as saying _no_ went. _Would he_ shove _it down my throat?_ I winced as I took a big gulp, swallowing the chewed remains of the _‘Berry’,_ expecting more pain then I’d _ever_ felt before…I just _ate_ something I wasn’t _allowed_ to! I’m _sure_ _‘Berry’_ s are on the list of food I can’t eat! I clamped my eyes shut, I didn’t want to watch whatever was going to happen to me…which was _nothing._ It was going to happen when I thought I was fine, I _knew_ it would! It…i-i-it…uh-uhm…was _going_ to happen! _A-An…anytime_ now! _Anytime_ now, I…I’d _feel_ it! The pain! It was going to happen…i-it _always_ happened, I-I _knew_ it was coming! It would be coming! I-It just…j-just…umm…nothing’s happened yet. I was scared—terrified—to open my eyes, that was what the pain was waiting for…all for eating that _‘Berry’._ And the _worst_ part was…

 

I actually _liked_ it. The _‘Berry’._

 

 _Like_ doesn’t do it justice, I _loved_ it! It tasted so different than meat, it was sweet and chewy and it made my entire mouth tingle slightly. My mouth did this weird thing where it had gotten all wet inside, and I would’ve been smiling wide if it weren’t for the fear I felt. The pain I was going to feel that…hadn’t _come_ yet. I slowly—and hesitantly—opened my eyes, looking at the two Pokémon around me. _Nothing happened. N-No pain even_ came! _Was I…was it okay…?_ My body had still stayed shrunk in as a part of me _still_ expecting pain, but no pain _came…_ I-I was _fine._ I was in disbelief, that was the first time I did something I wasn’t allowed to do without… _pain._ Josh handed me the rest of that amazing berry, smiling slightly. It wasn’t a _bad_ smile, it was a nice, calming one as I slowly relaxed, starting to smile back a bit. “There. No more hunger.” He stated. “We can continue.”

 

Babble kept staring at the two of us the entire time, sitting in my lap and not removing his paw from mine. I couldn’t really _tell_ what he was thinking, he just…stared…with a blank face that quickly turned to curiousity after I’d finished my—forced—piece of this… _‘Berry’._ “Do you like it?” He asked, forming a smile as his gaze zeroed in on _me._ A part of me felt like there was something… _off_ about his smile. I couldn’t really figure it out, and I _don’t_ know how to explain it… _insincere,_ maybe? Like how, uh…it’s _too_ much of something to be true? _Too_ sincere…? I don’t _know._ Something about it just felt… _off. Different._ _“Berries_ are really _yummy._ It took awhile for me to try them, seeing as it was _‘different’_ and I wanted something I was used to eating.” Babble started explaining, eyes still locked onto me. Something in his _eyes_ felt off, _too…_ something was _different_ in the way he was looking at me. “But when I ate one, I realized they were _really_ yummy!”

 

I nodded, moving my free paw to gently pat Babble’s head, making his ears twitch. “It was _very_ _yummy,_ Spiky.” I told him, trying my best to think of how to describe why Babble’s _smile_ and the way he was _looking_ at me felt _off._ I couldn’t come up with anything…nothing at _all_ except for the fact that I've _never_ seen him look and smile at me the way he was. _Never._ I took a deep breath, turning to look at Josh—who I now saw had gotten up and was ready to keep heading to this village. _“Thank you.”_ I told him. “For the _‘Berry’.”_ I still felt… _weird_ about eating it, but it tasted _amazing,_ I’d never eaten anything _like_ it before.

  
“Eat.” Was the response I got from the bird. “Continue to village _after.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so...I’m deciding that, maybe, something I should be doing to make this story all the more better is to say hi and get to talking with you guys. That way, the story doesn’t really feel impersonal. So, I’ll get started here...my name's TempGuardian, you can call me Temp or Temporal, I’ve always had this fascination with writing and got into the story writing game through an iPad app called A Novel Idea. There's always been so many stories swirling around in my head, I’ve just never really been able to put them down in writing. Guess I just needed my favourite motivator, Pokémon, right?
> 
> I’m a Canadian, eh~ **CUE ALL CANADIAN STEREOTYPE MEMES** and a bit of a jokester from time to time, despite my humour being a bit situational. I’m currently hoping to start a career in voice acting, but I’m not sure when or where that’s gonna even happen. On top of that, I’ve also tossed around the idea of being a gaming YouTuber called the TempGuardian, but I’ve never really gotten the right recording software that was good AND free. I guess I’ve wanted to be a YouTuber because, at heart, I’m a content creator...just take this story of Lylith and Babble for example, I’m “creating content” for the amazing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon RP.
> 
> I’m really nervous with my work and creations, so it always takes a lot of courage for me to post my work. Does it make me selfish if I wanna know what you guys think in order to better fuel my self-esteem? Saying it like that, I’d say yes. I just like knowing if you guys like what I’m doing so I’m encouraged to keep writing, which always helps. I try to stay at least 2 chapters ahead, so a lot of my day is dominated by writing. I’ve actually been writing since I was, like, 5, or 6, it’s always been a part of me for as long as I can remember.
> 
> Anyways, why don’t we just have some fun in the comments or whatever, say hi, say what you like, what you don’t like, then something else you like. The constructive criticism sandwich~
> 
> I look forward to the future of this story, as well as hopefully getting to meet my readers and talk with you all, and, until then, TempGuardian out~
> 
> Bye everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so...I slept in. Sorry. Have a chapter and please don’t hate me for updating late.

Never have I _ever_ eaten food as good as what I’d eaten. There were _‘Mago Berry’_ s, _‘Belue Berry’_ s, _‘Kasib Berry’_ s, _‘Babiri Berry’_ s, _‘Coba Berry’_ s—I didn’t really _like_ those, they were really… _bluergh…gross._ The _one_ that I ate was _gross._ _Never_ again. It wasn’t the _biggest_ meal I’d ever had, but it was—by _far_ —the _best_ meal I’d ever had. I felt a bit stronger and a bit less nauseous, ready to keep moving. Looked like _Babble_ was ready, _too._ He slowly stood up and looked back at me, smiling, his tail gently wagging back and forth as his cheeks sparked. I got up, too, and I was starting to get used to the dirt and the grass…it wasn’t _so_ bad. Wasn’t the most comfortable, really hard, but it was _okay._ I planted all four of my paws into the grass and dirt, taking a deep breath. “I think we’re ready to get going.” I called out to the Decidueye ahead, wanting to keep heading to this _‘village’_ in the forest.

 

I looked at Josh who was standing in front of us, leaning against a tree, holding something in his wings…I couldn’t really make out _what,_ other than seeing a thin rope hanging down from his wings. Probably connected to whatever he was holding. He took his eyes off whatever he was holding and looked at me and Babble, walking over to us and grabbing his bag off the ground where he had left it for us to eat out of. He placed _whatever_ it was he was holding into the bag and closed it. A part of me wondered what it was—okay, _a lot_ of me wondered what it was…but I didn’t really feel comfortable asking. _Shyness, maybe…?_ He just pulled the bag over his head and shoulder, turned around, and just started _walking._ _“Follow.”_ He told us, glancing back. “Not far…”

 

_ Not far, _ I  _ thought _ it wasn’t too much further when we  _ started _ walking, but  _ no. _ Apparently  _ not. _ Hopefully  _ this ‘not far’ _ would be different and we were actually  _ close. _ We  _ had _ to be close, how far away  _ was _ this  _ ‘village’  _ anyways? Babble looked up at Josh as I had noticed him standing on all four paws…I’d  _ never _ seen him stand or walk like that. It didn’t last long as he stood back up on his two hindpaws to continue walking. “Are we almost  _ there?” _ He asked, his Spiky ear drifting down to the side of his head as his right ear stood straight up, cheeks sparking slightly. “I’m getting tired of  _ walking…” _

 

“Not far.” Was the response given from Josh. “Keep moving.”

 

“How  _ much _ further…?” Babble asked, tilting his head.

 

 _I_ was starting to wonder that _myself,_ seeing as we’d been walking for a _while._ _How much further?_ Josh looked at us as we kept walking, smiling at us. This smile seemed a bit creepy to me as his eyes just… _stared_ at us… _wide._ _“True_ way out of a Mystery Dungeon is _through.”_ He replied. _“Only_ way.”

 

 _Mystery Dungeon?_ Those were _bad!_ _Why were…? Josh led us into one._ I sped up and stepped in front of Babble, stopping, standing in front of him. I didn’t really even _know_ what I was doing, it was just that same… _instinct_ thing again. From all the stories I would hear Ray tell Babble, Mystery Dungeons were dangerous, scary places on the surface, places where Pokémon could get lost and never be seen again. They were _huge_ places that were practically _endless…_ and Babble and I were in one. My paws dug firmly into the ground as something about Josh… _‘scared’_ me? I don’t know, it made me feel uneasy, but I didn’t feel _scared…?_ Once again, I didn’t know _what_ I was feeling, just that I was… _feeling_ it. “Josh…” I began, speaking slowly, not taking my eyes off of him as he stopped, looking at me as if he was confused as to why I stopped. “We’re in a _Mystery Dungeon?”_

 

“Yes.” He responded, smile faltering a bit. “It’s not obvious?”

 

_ One step closer to us. _

 

I stepped back, forcing Babble to step back with me or else  _ he’d _ get stepped on. “Where are you taking us?” I asked, I’m not sure I  _ wanted _ to go to this  _ ‘village’ _ anymore.

 

“The village.” Josh responded. “Not far. Just through the Mystery Dungeon.” The smile started to form again, and it made me feel both uneasy and a little bit happy— _ why!? _ “You will like it.” He stated. “It’s nice.”

 

_ Another step closer. _

 

My heart started racing as I stepped back, he was so much  _ taller _ than me, and probably  _ stronger, _ and I didn’t know what he could  _ do _ in a Pokémon battle. “Th-that’s okay, Josh,  _ really…” _ I started, beginning to feel nervous, too.  _ There _ was that fear.

 

_ Another step closer. _

 

“Maybe we could try and find it  _ ourselves?” _ I asked, trying to put on a smile as I stepped back.

 

_ “No.” _ Was the response I got.

 

_ Another step closer. _

 

_ Followed by another. _

 

He just started walking to us as I felt my heart start lunging against my chest, slight pain coming as a result. I was finding it a bit harder to breathe, even though there was so much air around. “It’s j-just that, uhm…” I stammered, trying to step back. It wasn’t any use, he was almost standing right in front of me. “Y-You’ve done so much for us, getting us food and telling us  _ where _ the village is, but we can take it from here.”

 

“So close.” Josh responded, reaching out with his wing, smile starting to form into a slightly creepy one. Not  _ as _ creepy as before, but… _ still _ creepy.  _ “I _ will take you.” He offered, even though it felt more like a demand to me. “Make sure you’re safe.”

 

“O-Once again…” I stared up into his eyes, feeling very afraid, the fact that I knew  _ nothing  _ about Josh now hitting me harder than it ever had before. It wasn’t a source of attraction right now, it was a source of  _ fear. What had I done when I trusted him? _ “We can do that on our  _ own.” _ I explained. “As far as making sure we’re  _ safe _ goes, we can do that on our own.”

 

Josh just shook his head, never breaking eye contact. “I  _ insist.” _ He told me. “Follow.”

 

I didn’t know where we were  _ going, _ I was  _ told _ we were going to a village on the surface, but could I  _ trust  _ Josh? A part of me still  _ wanted _ to trust Josh, I mean…maybe I might just be overreacting to something…I don’t know. Babble tugged on my hind leg, walking in front of me. “What’s wrong…?” He asked.

 

Josh seemed confused at this. “Something’s... _ wrong?” _

 

“Nothing wrong!” I stated immediately, taking a deep breath. I started slowly walking in the direction that we  _ were _ walking, I wouldn’t be able to outrun somemon who could  _ fly. _ I felt  _ helpless, _ just like how I felt last night. Helpless, and—now— _ scared. _ I felt in danger, the unknown about Josh suddenly felt threatening…but I couldn’t do anything…I should’ve been more careful, but I was just too stupid to realize Josh might have been bad. I just dismissed those thoughts. Babble walked next to me, tapping my shoulder.  _ “What’s wrong?” _ He whispered, staring at me.

 

Without even looking at Babble—just staring ahead—I told him what I felt. “I don’t trust Josh.” I began, speaking in a whisper, too, as I could hear Josh walking behind us. “We don’t know  _ anything _ about him and he brought us to a  _ Mystery Dungeon, _ saying we can only get out by going  _ through _ it.”

 

“But Josh is really nice.” Babble responded, still whispering. “He’s taking us to a village. And he brought us food.”

 

“We don’t  _ know _ if he’s taking us to a village.” I said. I didn’t know  _ where _ he could be taking us, but there  _ was _ the chance of it  _ not _ being a village.

 

“But he  _ said _ he was taking us to a village…” Babble replied, looking quite confused. “He’s… _ not…? _ Why would he  _ lie?” _

 

“I don’t  _ know…” _ I told him, looking him in the eyes. “But if something bad happens, use your thing to run away.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m serious, Babble.” I expressed to the Pichu, still whispering. “If something  _ bad _ happens, or if Josh turns out to be bad, or if I  _ tell _ you to run, you are going to use your thing and get away from here as fast as you can.” I warned him, looking ahead again and taking a deep breath. “Don’t worry about  _ me… _ you’re going to  _ leave _ me behind to save yourself.”

 

“No!” Babble shouted, no longer whispering which made my heart momentarily stop.

 

_ Josh heard that. _

 

I looked back to see Josh watching us, heading closer,  _ examining _ us. I panicked, thinking Babble was going to need to run  _ now _ as Josh stepped closer. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his attention turned towards Babble as  _ I _ could feel the glare that child was getting.

 

I stepped in between the two of them to shield Babble from Josh. “Nothing.” I explained. “Just…stuff between  _ us, _ nothing you need to worry about.” I nudged Babble with my hindpaw, trying to tell him to run, that I didn’t feel safe. I nudged him again—slightly harder—desperately wanting him to run. “Babble, run.” I finally told him, staring back at Josh. “Babble, run!”

 

“No!” I felt Babble’s arms wrap around my leg, hugging it. “I’m not going to leave you…”

 

Josh just watched us, chuckling to himself.  _ “Leave? Why?” _

 

Before I could say  _ anything— _ maybe to tell Josh something, or to tell Babble not to say  _ anything _ —Babble stepped in front of me. “You’re taking us to a village, right?”

 

“Yes.” Josh told him. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Babble turned around to look at me, giving me a form of an  _ I-told-you-so _ look. Josh, however, just… _ watched _ me, once again  _ never _ taking his eyes off of me as I felt more fear than before. With Ray…I think I was more scared because I knew what would  _ happen. _ With  _ Josh… _ I had no  _ clue _ what would happen…! “Through there.” Josh pointed with his wing ahead of him, heading in the direction of where he pointed.  _ “Follow.” _

 

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I realized  _ Babble _ was going to be the biggest issue for me to deal with right now. I looked at Josh walking, we  _ could _ run, but…what’s the point? If only Babble just  _ ran away. _ But…I  _ was _ grateful that he wouldn’t leave me with Josh. Josh  _ knew _ now, however. He  _ knew _ I didn’t trust him. What would happen  _ now? _ I took a shaky step forward, always trying to stay close to Babble as he followed beside me. “What do we do  _ now…?” _ Babble asked through a whisper, surprising me. “I’m  _ not _ leaving you. Find another plan.” I didn’t know what to think, I thought Babble was going to trust Josh. That he believed him. Why would…? “And I’m sorry for shouting…” The Electric Type apologized to me, smiling a bit. “I messed up, and I stepped in front of you like you did with me when daddy tried to hurt me. I wanted to help you.”

 

“Thank you…” I answered, watching Josh who wasn’t looking at us. I turned to look back at Babble, a little surprised he was talking about  _ plans _ and stuff like that. I didn’t think he  _ would. _

 

Babble tilted his head to the side as his cheeks sparked. “So… _ plan?” _ He asked. “I’m  _ not _ leaving you.

 

_ “I _ can’t outrun him.” I explained. “He’ll just fly and catch up with me.”

 

“Than think of a new plan.” Babble’s voice sounded upset, like he couldn’t  _ believe _ I’d think he’d be okay with him leaving me. His ears were flat against the back of his head, which probably was a very big giveaway we were talking about something, but I looked back at Josh to see he wasn’t watching us.

 

I  _ still _ decided to keep my voice as quiet as I  _ could, _ though. “I can’t fight him.” I told Babble. “Your dad almost  _ killed _ me, I’m not that strong in a fight.”

 

“Than think of a  _ new _ plan.” Babble told me. There weren’t any plans, though. Either I fought Josh or I ran from him, and both of those wouldn’t work. I’m not strong enough to fight Josh, and he’d just find me again if I ran. I started to think of what I could do, but I don’t know if it was the fear or nervousness—or if it was something else—but I couldn’t think of anything.

 

_ If I fought Josh, he’d win…if I ran from Josh, he’d catch me, I wouldn’t be able to lose him…but what if I  _ hid _ from him? He’d think I was still running, so he’d chase me as me and Babble stayed hidden! _ “We’ll hide.” I whispered to Babble, making him smile a little.  _ I thought of a new plan. _ “First, we run, but we hide before we get too far, just so that Josh still chases us, but can’t find us…” I explained, looking Babble straight in the eyes. “Do you understand what we’re going to do?”

 

“I do  _ not…” _ Babble responded, shaking his head, ears drooped to the sides of his head.

 

A sigh escaped my muzzle as I tried to calm down, I probably didn’t explain it the  _ best _ because I was nervous,  _ my bad. We run, then hide before we get too far? So Josh still chases us? _ Okay, I needed another way to explain this…a  _ calmer _ way.  _ Okay, we’re going to  _ run, _ but  _ hide _ when Josh can’t see us. That way, he won’t know we’re hiding. He’ll still  _ ‘chase us’, _ even though we’re not running. _ That sounds like it would work. But before I could say anything, I heard Josh’s voice speak out. “Here.” He stated, smiling, looking back at us, gesturing behind him.  _ “Village.” _

 

I looked ahead of Josh, the first thing I saw was him standing on a stone path. I followed that path to a clearing in the forest, with a village in the center of it. It definitely didn’t look like _Aileron Village_ did, the houses being smaller. They had so much space… _why not expand?_ There were a few Pokémon outside, a fountain in the center of the town that was where the few Pokémon were gathered. I didn’t have amazing eyesight, I couldn't see much else. I was just vaguely making out what I saw, so… _yeah._ _“Wow…”_ Escaped my muzzle as I stared at it. I’m not sure if it was amazing or just not what I expected, maybe a bit of _both?_ I expected… _more…_ but the village wasn’t _bad._ It had a sort of… _small, cozy feel._

 

There actually _ was _ a village.

 

Josh actually  _ did _ take us to a village.

 

I still felt uneasy about things previously talked about—you  _ know _ what they are, there’s no point in restating them, we talked about them for the past little bit about Josh and Mystery Dungeons—but it was still nice knowing there  _ was _ a village. That Josh wasn’t taking us to… _ wherever _ he might have taken us to, I didn’t know. I felt Babble tug on my hind leg and I turned my head to him, watching him watch the village ahead of us. “Is this it…?” Babble asked, cheeks sparking. “The… _ village…?” _ He was probably expecting  _ more _ like I was, so…maybe he was  _ disappointed? _

 

Josh walked closer to us, smiling.  _ I _ didn’t find it  _ creepy, _ though. “Evergreen Village.” He stated. “Aileron’s  _ shadow.” _ He started walking down the stone path, gesturing for us to follow him.

 

I took a deep breath, walking over slowly, just one paw in front of the other. Babble tugged on my leg again, getting me to stop.  _ He didn’t want to go. _ “Babble…” I whispered, turning around and looking him in the eyes.

 

“We don’t have to go, right?” He whispered back. “Your plan…?”

 

“New plan, let’s give it a night.” I told him. “If anything’s wrong, or we don’t like it, we sneak out at night. It’s safer this way.”

 

“But–”

 

“Let’s give it a night.” I interrupted him, patting his head, his ears twitching like they always did.  _ He was  _ really  _ sensitive to touch… _ “Okay?”

 

Babble stared straight at me, holding my paw. “You’re going to make sure nothing happens, right?” I nodded my head, putting on a smile aiming to reassure him. With a deep breath and a sigh, Babble closed his eyes as his cheeks sparked even more.  _ “Okay…” _ He mumbled, opening his eyes and looking down.

 

The Pichu started walking towards Josh, taking another deep breath, me following right next to him. I gave him a little nudge, making him look at me, and I smiled at him. Babble just smiled back and looked back ahead of himself. It was an awkward smile, though…one that was  _ forced _ because he thought he  _ needed _ to smile. I looked back ahead at Josh—who had waited for us—as I stepped onto the stone path. It felt  _ cool, _ and… _ stone _ -y _ …that’s a word, right? _ “Not many know village.” Josh explained, continuing down the stone path. “Many know  _ Aileron. _ Don’t  _ care _ to know  _ other _ village.  _ Smaller _ than most.”

 

_ Smaller village than most others, huh? _ “So there are… _ larger _ villages…than this?” I asked. “On the surface?”

 

Josh looked back at us, examining us yet  _ again. _ “Yes.” He answered. “Popular ones, too. Grassveil. Rainfront.” Josh turned his head away from us as I heard a sigh come from him, his wing seemed to clench into a fist, his other wing straightening his bag to make sure it was still secure.  _ “...Outpost.” _ He spat out venomously, I could  _ feel _ this  _ hatred _ and  _ disgust _ coming from the Decidueye.  _ Why?  _ “Outpost is _ infamous.”  _ He added, looking back at us.  _ “Never _ go.” We were warned.  _ “Horrible place.” _

 

Babble looked at Josh, tilting his head, the same  _ one ear up, one ear down _ thing he did when he was confused. “Have  _ you _ ever gone there? To  _ Outpost?” _ He asked.

 

“Horrible place.” Josh stated as his glare fixed onto Babble. “Bad Pokémon are there. _Horrible_ Pokémon.” _Okay…you didn’t answer his question, though. You just avoided it…_ “Like _Hiro.”_ I opened my mouth to say something, to ask who this _‘Hiro’_ was when Josh stopped walking. Something for him just…seemed to _snap._ Like with _Ray,_ when I would ask about something or look at something of his. Just… _anger._ “HORRIBLE POKÉMON!” He shouted, fear rising up in me as I stepped back as Josh stared me down. His eyes were _furious,_ just like Ray’s would be whenever I did something _wrong._ Josh had turned around to face us, taking deep breaths, eyes shifting from _anger_ to _sadness._ _“Sorry…”_ He apologized, turning back around and continuing down the path. “Horrible, _horrible_ Pokémon… _abusive._ _Hurtful.”_

 

_ Okay, maybe it might be best to leave the subject of  _ ‘Hiro’ _ alone, _ I thought as I continued walking, looking at Babble to make sure he was following, too, and was okay. He  _ was _ following. Walking along the path, I was now a bit more aware of the fact that—at some point during my long state of panic about Josh—I had started to sweat through my paws because the underside of at least my forepaws were  _ covered _ in sweat.  _ Gross. _ And  _ embarrassing. _ I could only realize that my hindpaws were the same as I felt the sweat underneath  _ them, _ too. I was probably leaving some kind of  _ trail _ or something.  _ Gross. _ And  _ embarrassing. _ For those of you who don’t know, it’s a thing I do sometimes when I get  _ really, really scared. _ My paws start sweating, it’s really gross, and I don’t understand why I  _ do _ it.

 

Walking down stone steps that led into the clearing, I started to see a bit _more_ of the village. Which didn’t really seem like a _lot._ Other than the fact that there was more _green_ in this village, it was kind of… _boring?_ _If that’s a good word to use?_ Maybe it’s just my expectations. There were plenty of flowers blooming, grass ropes covering buildings, trees growing everywhere, it just seemed like more of the forest. The surface. That, and the ground was quite hard, walking on a cloud was much lighter, so _that_ was new. Some of the buildings were made of stone, so that was neat. They were small, though… _wow,_ I have _not_ been able to stop focusing on the fact this place was small. Maybe I saw that as an _issue?_

 

A new Pokémon appeared in front of us, one I’d never seen before. They were brown, with white fluff all over its back, and completely orange eyes fixed on Josh as it practically floated and blew over here. “Josh!” The Pokémon called out, lunging onto the Decidueye with a hug. Just judging by the voice, this Pokémon  _ sounded _ like a  _ she, _ but I had no clue  _ what _ they were.  _ ‘She’ _ —I’m not quite sure yet—giggled and let go of Josh as he looked very uncomfortable, almost shrinking into himself like  _ I  _ have. “It  _ took _ you long enough.”  _ ‘She’ _ — _ still _ not confident—told Josh, smiling. “How long has it been, a week and a half? You can’t just go and be  _ ‘speaking for the forest’ _ without telling anyone, you know.”

 

All Josh did was raise his wing into the air.  _ “Hello.” _ He stated.

 

_ “Hello?” _ The Mystery Pokémon—I know  _ some _ Pokémon based off of stories from Ray, not  _ all  _ Pokémon—asked. “You make the whole village wonder about where you flew off to and all you have to say is  _ hello?” _

 

“Yes.” Josh replied. “Obvious.”

 

The Pokémon looked at me and Babble, eyeing us over with some kind of mischievous smirk that I didn’t really like—just being honest here. _‘Her’_ —I’m not sure I’ll _ever_ be _sure_ —face turned into a serious expression…er, I _think?_ She tilted her head up slightly, eyes squinting at Babble and me as a pout formed, slowly nodding. “Mm, _yeah,_ okay.” _‘She’_ mumbled—rather quickly. _‘Her’_ expression quickly turned back to that same smirk, though, as she glanced at Josh, turning her attention back to me and Babble. “New visi _tor_ s _,_ mm?” _‘She’_ asked. “Potential _res_ -a- _daunts?”_ _Whoever_ this Pokémon was, they spoke really weirdly. I didn't like it. I felt my ears start to flatten against my head, there was _something_ about _‘her’_ —I’m gonna assume you get the fact that I _still_ don’t know—I didn’t like. Something just… _upset_ me…about _‘her’_. I was going to tell _‘her’_ I didn’t understand what _‘she’_ was saying, but I never got the chance before _‘she’_ cut me off. Even though I technically hadn’t _said_ anything yet.

  
“Let the village tour  _ COMMENCE!”  _ She declared.


	9. Life is Busy

Hey everyone, so...no chapter this Sunday. For a few reasons.

 

First reason is mainly writer’s block. I’m not feeling inspired all that much and I’ve been doing crunch time to deliver you guys chapters and I feel like they’ve felt forced. I really desperately  _want_ to give you guys a chapter, but I’m really behind and it’s mainly my fault...I procrastinate... _often._  I’ve spent days pulling all nighters to finish chapters, I’m really behind. Nothing I say is an excuse, but I feel like I should  _explain_ why. Feel obligated to, you know? _Please_ don’t be mad, I’m sorry if you were looking forward to a chapter, I’ve been really busy, however, as I transition into my _next_ reason.

 

The _Splatocalypse._ I’m not joking. I _know,_  I’ve put off work for a _video game,_  I’m aware of how immature that sounds. Splatoon 2, a game for the Nintendo Switch, is holding a Splatfest which will be their last, and—presumably—the results will affect the next game release—if there _is_ a next release. #TeamChaos...I’m _aware_ of my stupidity. This is a really big deal for me, and—in all honesty—I _should_ have said something to you guys about it. I  _thought_ I could get a chapter out in the meantime, but I wasn’t able to and I wasn’t sure what all of you would think about me putting a video game first. I _know_ this is a big, professional site—at least as far as fan fiction goes—and I _have_ screwed up a lot with chapter uploading, whether I’m late or the chapter wasn’t fully finished...

 

I'm a _little_ insecure. At least when it comes to my writing or creativeness. I’ve been feeling like...what I’ve been doing wasn’t _good_ enough, and I can’t tell how many people are reading this so I assume—even though I don’t want to—that a lot of my hits are just people who checked the story out and left cause they didn’t like it. I came from a site—PMD RP, a Pokemon Roleplaying Site on Forumotion.org—that I didn’t really feel welcomed on. I don’t know if it’s paranoia about the fact that I’m unlikeable, or I’m scared of making “friends” and losing them...but I just felt this general feeling that people hated me. Or, at the very least, didn’t _like_ me. And I know that sounds selfish, and childish, and people are able to have their own opinions. I don’t know, having real life friends be angry at you scars you, huh? Even though they forgive you...you still feel like it could happen again.

 

Whether _I’m_ the turn off, or my _story_ is, I just feel like I’m not doing a good job and letting a lot of people down...I _promise_ you guys’ll get a chapter as soon as I can get it out to you! And, _hey,_  why don’t you guys tell me some tips for writer's block—if you have any. It'd definitely be appreciated! Anyways, yeah, sorry for not being able to post a chapter for you guys...let you down...I can’t promise it won’t happen _again,_ but I’ll always try my hardest to get chapters out here on time. _Even_ if it means extensive crunch time and all nighters.

 

**_That’s_ how important this story is to me.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, sorry for being late. Late is better then never, right? Originally, I was going to say “I need one more day”, but then I—figuratively, of course—slapped myself and said “No. I’m writing a chapter.”
> 
> A lot's been going on for me in personal life, so...that’s fun. Life is hectic~
> 
> I’m ALWAYS gonna try and get chapters out for you guys. Even a double chapter HOPEFULLY tomorrow to make up for the one I missed. Damn, I need to get ahead on my prewritten chapters. Anyways, chapter inbound.

Today was a long day…

 

Today was a  _ very _ long day…

 

Let’s start at the beginning…you know,  _ after _ we got through the forest…I don’t want to revisit  _ that _ long walk. The  _ ‘village tour’ _ I went on. It was definitely  _ interesting… _ there wasn’t a lot to see, just… _ ‘Evergreen Plaza’ _ …and a few stores  _ in _ it. There was a  _ ‘clothing’ _ store that sold  _ scarves _ and  _ bows _ and a few bags, some weird… _ things _ …for your paws and other stuff. They kinda looked like  _ blankets _ you’d wrap around your paws or feet, I’d never seen them before. There were  _ ‘Berry’ _ stalls outside, and what  _ they _ sold was pretty self explanatory. There was a Pokémon that ran this… _ storage…area… _ for the surface. There was this place called an inn, which you could apparently stay at if you had Poké…needless to say, I didn’t  _ have _ Poké.  _ Josh _ apparently did, though! And he said he’d pay for a room for me and Babble, which was nice.

 

Our  _ ‘tour guide’, _ Jade, was… _ excited. _ Yeah, I found out her name was Jade and that she in fact  _ was _ a she, and that she was apparently this Pokémon called a  _ Whimsicott. _ They blew through the wind as free spirits and liked to pull pranks by leaving cotton in Pokémon’s homes, apparently. The energy that that… _ ‘Whimsicott’ _ had seemed  _ endless, _ always introducing Babble and me to places with this weirdly  _ large _ amount of enthusiasm. Maybe it  _ wasn’t _ weird, I don’t know…Babble seemed to enjoy her, he’d watch her with his ears perked up and this smile on his face. Jade reminded me of  _ Babble _ when he’s in a really happy, bouncy, good mood. A more  _ extreme _ version of Babble. Maybe Babble saw that  _ himself. _ Jade seemed like she was a really close friend of Josh’s, always smiling and giggling and joking about something I didn’t understand.

 

What really weirded me out was the fact that I was  _ upset _ watching them interact.

 

Okay, maybe _upset_ wasn’t a good word…I just felt really _weird._ I feel like this is how I describe _everything_ lately; _it’s weird._ To _you,_ it might be normal, but…to _me…_ I’ve never seen or felt what I’ve, well, seen or felt, and I don’t know what anything _is._ It’s all _new_ and _strange_ and _foreign._ _I_ wanted to be in Jade’s position, to seemingly have so much to talk about with Josh and to be really good friends with him, I don’t know. It’s—it _was—_ stupid, I-I’m stupid, or…yeah, I don’t know… _anything…_ please _help_ me. Make… _whatever_ this is go away. _Please._ If _anymon_ knows how, _please_ tell me.

 

Apparently Jade was also a big deal around here, being the village leader’s personal assistant. Who ran the village, apparently he never came out of his house, so Jade did  _ everything  _ for him. She seemed to know  _ everymon _ in the village and got along great with them, and seemed to know every _ thing _ about every  _ place _ in the village, even this mystical  _ tree _ that the entire village was built around, and then the village grew and expanded to the left according to Jade. The tree was what caused the specks in the sky… _ somehow. _

 

Evergreen Plaza wasn’t really huge, but definitely impressive. Maybe not  _ impressive, _ but I’d never seen a place like this one. That’s the  _ Surface _ for you. There was this circle of free space with a circle on the floor made of stones, but with this really complicated pattern drawn onto it that looked like a flower. Around the circle was water, flowing around in a…well,  _ circle. _ There were stone paths leading in four different directions, and trees hanging those grass ropes from it’s branches stood tall in between each path in these spaces of grass. There were a few Pokémon walking around—not many, though. We had went back to the inn and Josh showed me and Babble our room we’d be staying in. It was a small room with a wood floor, two beds, and a few decorations; like posters of other towns and drawings on the walls of Pokémon I didn’t know. Apparently they were Pokémon who had stayed there.

 

And now here we are, present time, Jade talking with Josh somewhere else, Babble sitting down on a bed, and me just sitting down on the  _ floor, _ as  _ usual. _ “This bed feels nice, Lyl.” Babble told me. “It’s a lot better then the dirt.”

 

“How would  _ you _ know?” I asked him.  _ “I _ was the one  _ sleeping _ on it for you, Spiky.”

 

“Thank you for that…” Babble’s attention turned towards the door, which had been closed, allowing the two of us some privacy. His ears twitched as his cheeks sparked, gaze turning towards me. “So…” he began. “Is this place okay?”

 

 _Right,_ that whole _creepy smile_ thing from Josh. And the giving it a night. This place seemed _nice,_ _Josh_ went right back to being _nice_ to us, and he _did_ take us to a village. There didn’t _seem_ to be anything wrong with it. Yeah, I think it’d be okay to stay here. I’m not getting any reasons from this place to think it’s _not_ okay…and Josh _has_ helped us. “This village doesn’t seem _so_ bad…” I told Babble, voicing my opinion. “It _seems_ okay.”

 

“But what if it’s not?”

 

_ What if it’s not…right. That’s  _ a fun question,  _ what if. _ I don’t know the answer to a  _ what if. _ So, why not just tell him  _ that? _ “I don’t know the answer to a  _ what if _ question, Spiky.” I told him, laying down on the wood floor. Babble had climbed down from the bed to lie down on the floor next to me, which seemed kind of odd.  _ “What _ are you doing…?” I asked, Babble slowly starting to lean into my side.

 

“It feels nice.” Babble stated. “I like being able to feel that you’re there…”

 

_ Weird. _ “You’ve been acting… _ weird… _ lately…after everything.” I told him, looking the electric mouse straight in the eyes. “Is everything  _ okay…?” _

 

_ “Mmhm…” _

 

_ Mmhm? _ That’s the  _ only _ response I’m getting? The  _ only  _ response? “That’s  _ it?” _ I asked him, my head tilting to the side. “Just  _ mmhm? _ Nothing  _ else?” _

 

_ “Nope…” _ Babble told me, starting to give me a hug. A part of me didn’t really feel all that comfortable, this much attention and touching was… _ not  _ normal…at  _ all. _ I  _ wanted _ to tell him to  _ stop, _ or to  _ let go, _ or just say  _ something  _ to make this end, but…  _ “Thank _ you…”

 

“F-For  _ what?” _

 

“For _saving_ me…from _daddy…”_ I felt his grip around me get tighter as I couldn’t work up the courage to tell him to stop. All it took was a thank you, and…everything seemed a little bit more okay. “He was gonna hurt me…” He _was…_ “But you didn’t let him…” I _didn’t._ _“Why…?”_

 

 _Why?_ Because it was _Babble,_ one of the sweetest and kindest little boys I’d ever known. He deserved so much more then the abuse he dealt with from Ray, and I was _done_ _letting_ it happen. Babble, you _deserved_ protection, no matter _what_ would have happened to me. I should have never _let_ your dad hurt you in the _first_ place… _never._ _Screw—_ no, _fuck_ not being _allowed_ to. _Fuck_ being _told not_ to do anything. _Fuck all_ of that. Babble’s more important than _any_ pain I might take. _Any_ pain. _Fuck_ you, Ray. You will _never_ lay a paw on that child _ever_ again. And then I just realized he’s _dead,_ and; one, he _can’t._ Two, I just spoke poorly of the _dead._ It’s fine, _right?_ He was a horrible individual, and _assnotch_ as Ray would call Pokémon like him. Ray was an _assnotch._ The hell is an _assnotch?_

 

_ “Babble.” _ I began, my voice as serious as could be. “I did what I  _ should _ have done a long time ago.”  _ Which was true. _ “What your dad  _ did _ to you as far as  _ hurting _ you goes…that was a  _ horrible _ thing to do and you did  _ not _ deserve  _ any _ of that.”

 

I felt a few sparks from Babble’s cheeks, which was definitely shocking.  _ Literally. _ They  _ shocked  _ me slightly. I could see tears start to form in his eyes as he just looked into my eyes, ears having fallen down to the sides. “Why was he always angry at me, Lyl?” He asked. “Why didn’t he ever  _ love _ me? Wh-what did I do  _ wrong?” _

 

What do you  _ say  _ to that? What-what  _ reason _ do you  _ give?  _ I was at a loss for words, I didn’t know what to say… _ say… _ I didn’t know what to  _ say. _ I sat up and wrapped my forelegs around Babble, hugging him back as if to tell him it would be okay.  _ That’s  _ something! It’ll be okay. I can tell him  _ that. _ “Spiky…” I started, putting on a small smile as I looked into his— _ tear  _ filled—eyes. And the wrong thing came out of my mouth.  _ “I _ love you…”

 

 _What?_ Why say _that?_ That…I d-didn’t _mean_ to say that, it just…slipped out. What was I saying? You have _me,_ so you don’t need your _dad?_ I’m not his _parent._ _Why?_ _Why_ would I try to say that? Was that even what I _meant?_ _What…?_ “I love you, _too,_ Lylith.” Babble told me, resting his head on my shoulder. Instinct—once again—kicked in, and I just hugged tighter. I wouldn’t let go. If you had told me from yesterday that I’d be on the _surface,_ comforting Babble in a village after I stood up to _Ray…_ I wouldn’t have believed you. I just would _not_ have. _Everything_ that I’ve been _doing_ should sound _absurd_ to me, but…it _doesn’t…why?_ I’m _not_ Babble’s _mother,_ or _caretaker,_ or anything. I’m not even his _family._ I’m just a _Feral._ Some random _Feral_ who—for _some_ reason—seems to think she’s a regular Pokémon and _not_ a Feral. _Ridiculous,_ right?

 

The sad part is…

 

It’s  _ true. _

 

I don’t find any part of it absurd.

 

A few minutes passed before I decided to let Babble go. He’d stopped crying, which was a relief. What we  _ were _ talking about was;  _ what if Evergreen Village was bad. _ Answer;  _ I don’t  _ know _ if it’s good or bad. _ Which means that, just in case it  _ is _ bad…we need to plan out what to do if something bad  _ happens. _ “Okay, Babble, going back to this village being bad…” I began, trying to think of what we could do. If we got separated, we could pick out a spot to meet up again…and he should wait for me, we don’t know  _ what _ a random Pokémon’s intentions could be. So…no talking with strangers. Good start, and we should always try and find a way out of where we are…just in case we need to leave. “First rule, don’t trust strangers.” I told him extremely directly. “When we go someplace  _ new, _ we  _ don’t. Trust. Strangers.  _ Got it?”

 

“Got it.” Babble said with a nod, picking up on the fact that things were serious right now.

 

“That’s one of the most important rules, okay?” I explained, wanting him to  _ know _ it was important. “Second thing we do when we go somewhere new is;  _ we pick a spot to meet up if we can’t find each other.” _ Another nod from Babble, and I was really  _ hoping _ he understood. “Third thing we do;  _ always check for another way out. _ In case we need to get out quickly.”

 

Babble started looking around, before quickly turning back to me and nodding, standing on all four paws. “I don’t  _ see _ any other exits here. Aside from the window over there.”

 

Oh yeah, I completely forgot to  _ mention _ that there was a window in the center of one of the walls and it overlooked the village.  _ Completely _ slipped my mind there, sorry about that. “Okay, good.” I praised Babble, I kinda wasn’t expecting him to go look right away.  _ Wow. _

 

I was going to think to think up some more things for Babble to do in that  _ just in case _ scenario when a knock on the door came, followed by Jade the Whimsicott  _ opening _ said door. “Hey,  _ hey, _ my two new favourite visitors.” She said, wide smile  _ permanently _ there. “Like the room?”

 

“It’s nice.” I stated. “Where’s Josh?” I had noticed Josh wasn’t there, so, you know…I can ask questions, right?

 

“Oh, _Josh…?”_ Jade asked, looking back through the door. There was a moment of hesitation before she decided to _say_ something, looking back at us. “He’s just taking care of a mutual issue of ours, it’s no biggie.” There was an awkward silence that followed, Babble waving at Jade _within_ the silence. What _mutual issue?_ _“Anyways…”_ Jade started, deciding to break the silence. “I’m here to take you _shopping_ per _request_ of _Josh,_ said you two needed some… _things.”_ She explained. I couldn’t help but wonder; _what things?_ “I don’t really care _what_ things he’s talking about, he said stuff about _supplies,_ _I_ just wanna spend all the _Poké_ he gave me for you two. So, buy your _hearts_ out!”

 

Before either me or Babble could do  _ anything, _ she  _ whooshed _ out the door screaming for us to follow her.  _ Wow, _ she had a lot of energy. Well, looks like we’re going  _ shopping… _ I didn’t really know what that  _ was _ exactly.

 

But I know the word  _ absurd. _

 

_ Yeah. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, make sure to leave a kudos and comment on your way out, and have a lovely day. I am the Temporal Guardian—full version of my username—and I cant wait to see you guys next week. Bye, everyone!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, as a heads up, I’m going to be taking the week off from writing. There won’t be a chapter on Sunday for this week. It’s just to take a break, refresh, get some creativity flowing, and, don’t worry, I’ll be back.
> 
> So, yeah. I apologize to you all for this week break, but I’ll have you know that I am currently working on something on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon RP. If you want to check it out, it starts tomorrow, August 5th, on http://pmd-roleplay.forumotion.org/
> 
> Influence the next story to come to Ao3 as best you can~
> 
> See you guys in 2 weeks!
> 
> Enjoy!

Shopping was fun. Sorry, I’m just kind of tired, I don’t understand what the purpose of  _ browsing _ is. Tired isn’t the right word… _ bored. Bored _ is the right word. I’m incredibly  _ bored. _ We’ve been looking all over this one store at things and we haven’t bought a lot of things, and what we  _ did _ by Jade just rushed back to our room in the inn, telling us to wait. Every time we bought  _ one thing. _ Except for the scarf Babble was wearing currently,  _ that _ Jade just tied around his neck, and—I will admit that—it looks  _ really _ nice on him. Apparently, it’s called a  _ Mobile Scarf. Why? _ I don’t know. I just call it a  _ blue scarf. _ With some  _ white lines _ on it. Other things bought were some items for dungeons, apparently. Per request of Josh.  _ Why? _ I don’t know. The Poké wasn’t really even for  _ me _ to spend, Jade was the one picking a lot of what  _ ‘we’ _ were buying.

 

Currently, Babble and I were sitting outside the shop, Babble sitting on the stone pathway  _ to _ the shop in order to avoid the grass and dirt. Jade had to go back to the inn to drop the rest of our stuff off, and she told us to wait  _ here. Right _ outside the store. So far, I was not  _ enjoying _ my first surface town. Not at all. There were six Pokémon there, and they were all doing their own thing. I didn’t recognize really  _ any  _ of their species. Were there  _ that _ many types of Pokémon _ out there? _ I saw two dragons there, an orange one and a blue one. The orange one had teal wings and antenna, and the blue one had a red scaled face and was hunched over, with sharp, jagged wings.

 

One Pokémon was this blue ball with three white balls of fluff growing out of it, all on different sides. There was another Pokémon that stood on two feet with pink fur, he had a blue orb on the tip of his tail, he had pointy ears with black stripes similar to the black stripes on his tail, and he had white wool all over his head and neck. Then there was a giant blue rock with orange rocks on him, and three legs to hold him up as he continued walking. Then, there was this pink-furred Pokémon who looked like a cat—like me—humming something. She had a tail that split into two tails at it’s tip, and two long tufts of fur growing out the side of her face under her ears that actually looked kinda silly. She had long, pointed ears, and the insides of them were blue. And she had a red gem in her forehead. Getting  _ that _ stuck in her head must have hurt.

 

The humming, though, sounded really nice. So…I started to listen.

 

She was just  _ lying _ there on the ground, looking down at her paws, quietly saying things to herself and humming. She slowly kept tapping the ground with one paw as her tail—which split in two—swished back and forth. She looked like she was somewhere else…not  _ physically. _ Just…I don’t know, doing her  _ own _ thing? It didn’t feel like her  _ mind _ was here, but…somewhere where she was alone and content…if that makes sense. Just watching her…why couldn’t  _ I _ be like that? Just…relaxed and sort of doing my own thing. My gaze stayed on this Pokémon, not moving, ears twitching ever so slightly as I tried to hear her from the other side of the street. I couldn’t hear that  _ much. _ Her humming was a bit louder, though, and  _ it _ sounded nice. I could feel myself start to smile, my tail slowly starting to wag back and forth, but it didn’t really matter to me. I was just enjoying listening to what I could hear of her.

 

Then she looked up at me.

 

It took about two seconds to register that she was looking at me before I looked away—I was supposed to mind my  _ own _ business, not pry into  _ hers _ —and down at my paws. My tail slowly stopped, falling on the ground, heart beating nervously against my chest. I started grooming my foreleg, cleaning it slowly to help calm myself. I still felt her looking at me. My eyes—head not moving,  _ just _ my eyes—slowly drifted up to see the same Pokémon look away and take a deep breath before speaking louder. Her voice kept changing, sounding higher and lower, like if she were humming. I don’t know, there’s probably a word for it. “I’d give  _ anything _ to  _ find… _ that one  _ special _ mon in mind.” She began, her paw tapping the ground once, stopping, then tapping it two more times. She paused and repeated that pattern, and I slowly, and quietly, started to tap along. “Waiting for the  _ day _ they show up  _ right _ in  _ front _ of me.”

 

Babble turned around to look, as did a few other Pokémon but a lot of them looked away… _all_ of the Pokémon there looked away. None of the Pokémon there—okay, none of them except _Babble—_ really mattered to me as I smiled, paw tapping in sync with the Pokémon across the street from me, my tail slowly wagging back and forth. “I’ll _know_ it right _away,_ a story of _love’s_ being _told_ _today.”_ She continued, looking straight at me, causing me to quickly shift my attention back to the ground. My paw kept tapping and my tail kept wagging, however, I couldn’t stop as I _still_ smiled. “That _magical moment_ when two eyes _meet…”_ I mean, my _paw,_ I could have stopped _that,_ but…no. Even though I know I probably _should_ have. “Of course _afterwards,_ you _go_ and you _stare_ at your _feet.”_

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

Was she  _ actually _ talking to  _ me? _

 

My ears twitched as I quickly looked up to see this Pokémon _still_ looking at me, smiling. Was _she_ talking to—or doing that weird thing with her voice _at_ — _me…?_ Almost as if to _confirm_ what I _just_ asked myself, I saw her nod her head, her long tail—which splits in two—pointing at me. “Don’t be _shy, enjoy,_ then maybe _after,_ we could say _hi.”_ She told— _weird thing with her voice_ ’d at—me. “But then I’ll _leave,_ I _can’t_ _stay,_ and we’ll _have_ to _say_ _goodbye.”_ Our eyes were _locked_ on to each other, her eyes _staring_ straight into mine. I felt a bit intimidated, but I also felt… _noticed?_ If that’s an okay word to use here? I’ve spent all my life being ignored, or being treated like a walking pile of _dirt,_ so having some random Pokémon notice me off the street and _not_ make me feel terrible about myself was actually kinda… _nice._

 

I’d never felt… _ important _ enough to be  _ noticed _ by somemon.

 

 _Said_ somemon had stopped taping, so I stopped, too. If she was done with tapping, it felt rude to keep tapping. _“But…_ for _what_ it’s _worth…”_ Her voice started to get quieter, slowly starting to go back to normal speech, her purple eyes _never_ looking away from me. “I’m sure we’ll be _amazing_ memories in each other’s heads.” She spoke so quietly I leaned a bit closer _just_ to make sure I heard her, I _genuinely_ _wanted_ to hear her. Sounds _stupid_ of me, I _know._ I felt like I kinda _needed_ to hear what she said. Have _you_ ever felt that way? _“Wow,_ you actually _listened.”_ This pink-furred Pokémon called out to me across the street. My chin touched the floor, eyes looking up at her. I still couldn’t stop smiling, though, even if it was a _small_ smile. “It’s cool.” She called again. “Come over here so I’m not disturbing the other Pokémon anymore.”

 

I looked back at the shop, knowing we were  _ supposed _ to wait for Jade…we wouldn’t be  _ that _ far away, just on the other side of the street. I’m not gonna lie, I  _ really _ wanted to go over there…it’d be  _ better _ than just  _ waiting. _ I saw this Pokémon motion me over with her head, and it felt like the last little bit of confirmation I needed before I stood up, stretched, and looked at Babble. _ “C’mon, _ Spiky.” I told him, standing up and looking back at the shop. “Jade can still see us if we’re across the street, it’ll be fine, let’s go.”

 

Babble didn’t want to stand up. He looked at the shop, pointing to it. “Jade told us to wait  _ here.” _ He reminded me. “And what happened to not trusting any  _ strangers…?” _

 

“Well…we’ll still be  _ here, _ just across the street.” I began. Then there was the trusting strangers bit. There isn’t anything wrong with just having a  _ conversation _ with one, right? And, technically, we’ve  _ already _ been talking, so she’s not really a  _ stranger. _ “And we’re just  _ talking. _ If she  _ asks _ us to do  _ anything, _ we don’t do it.”

 

“But–”

 

“We’ll always  _ need  _ to  _ talk _ to strangers, Babble.” I explained, looking at the  _ ‘stranger’ _ ahead of me who was smiling and nodding at me.  _ “Talking _ to them doesn’t automatically mean we  _ trust _ them. We can talk and not trust her at the same time.”

 

Babble looked back at the shop, then at me, then at the Pokémon across the street…he looked at me, slowly standing up on his two feet.  _ “Okay…” _ He sighed, starting to walk over. “Let’s go…”

 

_ “Thank _ you, Spiky.” I told him as I followed behind him, the smile stuck on my face somehow having grown  _ larger  _ as I was  _ bouncing _ slightly with each step I took. Was the attention I got going to my head?  _ Yes. _ That it  _ was. _ Was I  _ enjoying _ every  _ second _ of it?

 

_ …yes. _

 

It was a short walk across the street, and we were met at the end of our journey by a smiling face. Close up, I noticed her fur was _filthy—_ like she hadn’t cleaned herself for a _long_ time—and her blue scarf was muddy, and had a few tiny rips in it. There was a tiny chunk missing from her right ear, and she wrote on the toes of her right forepaw; _‘L I V E’._ Then, on her _left_ forepaw, her toes read; _‘F R E E’._ _‘LIVE FREE’._ Neat. “Sorry if I look a little… _off-putting.”_ She apologized to me. _“I’d_ stare, _too.”_

 

_ Was I staring again? _ “U-u-uhm…u-uh…” I looked away, feeling like she was upset. “I-It’s  _ not  _ b-b-because of  _ that.” _

 

I was wrong, though.

 

“Once again, it’s  _ cool. _ No need to get all  _ shy _ or anything, I actually  _ like _ it when Pokémon stare.” She told me. “Them staring at me gives me a sense of confidence and importance, like I’ve done things that  _ deserve _ to be stared at.” She looked down at her paws, tapping her right paw gently on the ground, before looking back up at me. Was  _ she _ nervous,  _ too? _ “Besides, why  _ else _ would you stare at me?” She asked, chuckling to herself. “You think I’m  _ pretty?” _

 

Looking at her…she looked disgusting, but…looking past all _that…yeah,_ she was pretty. She was just covered in dirt and mud, which kind of made her a little _more_ pretty. At least to _me._ _“Yeah.”_ I nodded my head, meeting her purple eyes once again. _“I_ think you’re pretty.”

 

Babble, who was sitting down on the stone pathway of the street so as to avoid  _ dirt,  _ decided to give his  _ own _ opinion,  _ too. _ “You  _ are _ really gross and dirty, though.” He added.

 

This new Pokémon just laughed, eyes locking onto Babble’s. “It’s probably gonna sound  _ weird _ to say that I’m gonna take that as a compliment, huh?” She asked, causing Babble to nod.

 

“Yes.” He told her. Just one word.  _ Yes. _ In the most direct way  _ possible. _

 

“So…” She started to say, looking at the two of us. “What’s the relationship?” She asked. _“Friends…? Brother and_ _sister…?”_

 

_ “Friends.”  _ Babble added, looking at me.

 

“Yeah.” I agreed. “We’re _friends…”_ Did we _look_ like we were related…? That would be _weird,_ we’re not even the same _species._ _Anyways_ …moving on… “I-I r-really like your voice.” I stammered out, tapping on the ground quietly and gently with my hindpaw. I know, _weird thing to say,_ but…her voice sounded really… _soft_ …and it was nice to listen to. It felt _soothing_ to listen to.

 

This pink Pokémon just chuckled at what I said, looking down at the ground, ears shifting down a little. “Thanks, um…it’s not that great.” It  _ was, _ though. “I-I’ve just  _ liked _ to sing because it helps me with venting and getting things off my chest…” She looked back up at me, putting on a tiny smile. “It’s  _ cleansing _ for my  _ soul, _ if that makes sense.”

 

I shook my head. It would make  _ more _ sense if I, uh…knew…umm… “What does  _ ‘sing’ _ mean?” I asked, tilting my head slightly, awkward smile starting to appear.

 

_ Babble _ didn’t have much of a reaction to my question. He seemed really calm about it, like he  _ knew _ I wouldn’t have known. The other Pokémon with us, however, was a bit of a different story. She looked absolutely shocked, moving her head back a bit. “You don’t know what  _ singing _ is?”

 

I shook my head.

 

Babble decided to explain what this _‘singing’_ was, tugging on my leg to get my attention. “It’s music.” He told me, and everything made a little more _sense_ now…well, maybe not _everything,_ but if singing was music…I understood that. Babble told me that music was a really nice thing to listen to that was full of a whole bunch of different sounds. So, she was doing _music._ _Ohhhhhhh…_ “A lot of Pokémon like to say things during music in this certain voice, and it’s called _singing.”_

 

I mouthed an  _ ‘oh’ _ at Babble before the Pokémon with us just laughed. “Does he teach you  _ everything?” _

 

_ Maybe… _

 

_ …yes. _

 

But before I could say anything, she kept going. “Where is the land of no music?” A few seconds passed as I tilted my head again, not understanding the question, prompting a sigh from the other Pokémon. “Where are you  _ from? _ Where do you live?”

 

Babble pointed up to the sky. “Up there.” He told her.

 

This Pokémon looked straight at Babble, smiling. “So you live with  _ Rayquaza?” Who? _ She just asked about… _ what? _ Who’s– “I’m  _ kidding, _ of course.” She explained. “I know about Aileron Village and it’s a safer assumption to make than Rayquaza’s  _ mysterious _ and _ majestic sky castle _ he lives in. You think he’d even accept visitors up there?”

 

I don’t _ know? _ “I don’t know who you’re talking about, sorry.” I explained.

 

“That’s cool.” I got as a response. “I live in a religious family, so I’ve picked up on a  _ wide _ variety of myths and legends.”  _ Religious? _ I was about to ask what  _ that _ meant when she kept on talking about these  _ myths  _ and  _ legends. _ “Rayquaza’s the god of the  _ sky. _ He lives  _ waaaay  _ up there in the sky,  _ so _ high up that we can’t even  _ see _ him from down here.”

 

Another Pokémon came walking over to us, looking very similar to the Pokémon that I was just listening to. Except he had black fur with these yellow rings on it, and his ears were more tall, and like sticks…as in they were pointy. They were pointy and tall, but not exactly… _ thin. _ That, and he had a small, metal ring stuck in his  _ left _ ear. His eyes were red, with black pupils, and he had a white crescent moon drawn onto the area around his right eye, going down to his right cheek. He had these white flames running down his left leg going from his shoulder to just before his paw, and wrote on the toes of that paw;  _ ‘O N C E’.  _ On his  _ other _ paw, his toes spelt;  _ ‘L I V E’. ‘LIVE ONCE’. _ His fur was  _ just _ as filthy and dirty as the other Pokémon, and he wore a green scarf, which was  _ also _ really muddy. He was carrying a brown bag over his left shoulder, and his tail was  _ also _ shaped just like his ears.

 

“Dude’s  _ also _ been alive and kickin’ for  _ millions _ of  _ years, _ so he  _ knows _ what’s up.” He told us, looking at  _ me _ and smirking. “Does my sister here  _ even _ know your name, kitty?” He asked me, motioning to who Babble and I had been talking to.

 

I shook my head and looked at the pink furred Pokémon. “My name’s  _ Lylith…” _ I told her, motioning towards Babble with my head. “And  _ this _ is  _ Babble.” _

 

This prompted a wave from Babble as my conversation partner just giggled to herself and looked me in the eyes.  _ “Lola.” _ She— _ Lola _ —told me. “Name’s  _ Lola, _ and you’ve now  _ also _ met my brother,  _ Lalin.” _ She pointed with her tail—which split in two—at the other Pokémon there.

 

Said Pokémon— _ Lalin, _ neat name—just bowed down to me, stood back up, and stared at Lola. “You have  _ got _ to stop flirting with every…” His attention turned to me as I watched him stare at me, feeling him look  _ everywhere _ all over me. I wasn’t quite sure how to f–  _ “…cute girl _ you meet on the street.”

 

_ What? _

 

Lalin had stopped looking at me and turned his attention back to Lola, sitting down on the grass.  _ “Seriously,  _ though, this is becoming a  _ thing _ with you.” He explained. “I  _ respect _ your newfound sexuality shift—sexuality is  _ fluid _ —but stop  _ ‘falling in love’ _ with every girl you  _ meet.” _

 

_ W-Wait, what? _

 

Lola just rolled her eyes and nudged her brother with her paw. “You wanna talk about  _ your _ trail of  _ broken hearts _ and or  _ rejection?” _ She asked, standing up on her four paws. “You think  _ I  _ have a girl problem?”

 

Lalin stood up and took a step back, lowering down a little as he looked  _ up _ at Lola. “Okay, okay…point made.” He told her. “Not  _ my _ fault some females like to go for the  _ bad boy.” _ He stood normally again, turning his head to look at me. “How long have you two known each other? Two minutes?”

 

Lola just sighed. “I’ve at  _ least _ known Lylith here for two minutes and one  _ second.” _ She told Lalin, sticking her tongue out at him.

 

_ “Great. Totally  _ makes it all worthwhile.” Was the response she got from Lalin. He turned and looked at me and Babble, putting on a friendly smile. “Really sorry to interrupt this nice chat, but my sister and I have to get going. Places to see and all that.”

 

“Yeah.” Lola agreed, smiling at me. “It was really nice to meet you both, Lylith and Babble.”

 

I didn’t think. “Where are you going?” It just blurted out.

 

“Out of town.” Lalin responded. “Somewhere into the  _ icy lands _ up  _ north. _ Little place called Icicle Town.”  _ Icicle Town? _ “You see, we’re  _ wandering souls, _ me n’  _ Lows _ here. Drift from place to place, find work to buy supplies…we go  _ everywhere _ there is.”  _ Huh… _ sounds kinda  _ fun. _ Hey, maybe me and Babble could do that. Except, probably not…because I was just joking with…uh, with what I said.

 

“We only  _ started _ last year, Lalin.” Lola reminded her brother, bending down in front of Babble, smiling. “That mobile scarf is  _ amazing…” _ She whispered, mentioning his scarf Jade had gotten him. “I’m so  _ jealous.” _

 

Lalin started to back away, looking at Lola. “Ahem.” He coughed. “Really should be  _ going _ soon.”

 

Lola just stood back up and sighed, smiling at me again. “It was  _ really _ nice meeting you.” She turned her head and looked at Babble.  _ “Both _ of you.” She walked quickly over to Lalin—who’d started walking away—before stopping, turning around, and walking backwards.  _ “Byeeeee!” _ She called to us, still smiling. “Tell Rayquay-quay we say  _ hey!” _ And then they walked away. Probably never see them again, but…it was actually kinda fun talking to Lola. That, and she looked a lot different from the Pokémon  _ I’ve _ seen, and…I don’t know, maybe wandering  _ could _ be fun.

 

I felt Babble tug my leg, and I saw him pointing to the shop. “Can we go back there now?” He asked.

 

“Yes, Spiky…” I sighed, smiling. “We can go back to the shop.”  _ Jade _ was taking a  _ while _ in there…

 

We headed right back to where we  _ were, _ Babble sitting down on the stone path rather than the dirt—which I was sitting on—when Jade came out holding a brown shoulder bag. Wow, she could  _ not _ have come at a better time. “Ta-da!” She exclaimed, smiling, holding the bag up. “What do you  _ think?” _ She asked.

 

I just tilted my head. “Of what?” I asked back. I kind of  _ knew _ she was talking about the bag, I just  _ personally _ wanted to do that because I was a bit upset for being dragged along to go  _ ‘shopping’ _ with Jade. I just did  _ not _ find that fun. At  _ all. _

 

“Of the bag.” Jade told me. “Got it for  _ you, _ so if you ever decide to go through a Mystery Dungeon again, you have something to store things in.”

 

Babble just smiled back at Jade. “Thank you, Jade.”

 

“No problem-o, Babble.” The Whimsicott responded. “See, this was a request of  _ Josh’s _ that I get you a bag, and I  _ may _ or may  _ not  _ have forgotten to follow through with that request.” What  _ isn’t _ Josh’s request? “So, I saw a bag in one of the stores and went;  _ Arceus, this is perfect! _ So I went in and bought it!”

 

So  _ that’s _ what took so long.

 

Wait, how would she  _ see _ a bag from the outside? Did she actually go  _ searching _ for that thing? She’d have to go  _ inside _ and  _ look _ from what I’ve seen, so…maybe there was just a store with a bag already  _ outside _ of it for Jade to see? “Anyways…” She began, starting to walk down the stone path. “You’ve been shopping, we used up  _ all _ of Josh’s Poké he gave us and a  _ little _ bit of  _ mine, _ how about we head back to the inn?” She asked, turning around and smiling at us, wind keeping her moving by slowly blowing her in the direction she was walking. “I know  _ Josh _ is eager to get to know you, and I don’t think that it’s such a bad idea to get to know you two  _ myself. Buuuut… _ I’m gonna let Josh have his fun with you two, and maybe we can chat  _ later, _ okay?”

 

Well, we were off to go talk with Josh. That wasn’t so bad, I’d like to talk with Josh…providing I don’t get all mushy and stupid inside my head, that is. I’d like to ask him why he got so creepy about the whole  _ Mystery Dungeon _ thing…and,  _ also, _ a part of me  _ really _ just wanted to  _ see _ him. I’ve just been  _ thinking _ about Josh and that large, stupid smile started growing on my face. I was starting to feel really happy inside,  _ despite _ the nervousness and my rapidly beating heart.

  
What is  _ wrong _ with me?


	12. Chapter 11

Josh was already in our room at the inn, waiting for us. When the door opened, I saw him just _staring_ out of the window, standing there. Jade told me and Babble to just head into the room while she stayed downstairs, it was a _‘private conversation’_ or something…it looked like he didn’t even _notice_ the door opening and closing as Babble and I entered. Babble walked in ahead of me, sitting down on one of the beds. Josh still didn’t even _notice._ I started to slowly walk a bit closer, my paws shaking a _little_ bit…not because I was _scared._ Just… _nervous._ _“J-Josh…?”_ I asked, my voice quiet. _One step closer._ “Are you _okay…?”_ _Another step closer._

 

Josh turned his head to me and nodded. “Fine.” He told me. “Just… _thinking.”_ He turned his entire body to us and away from the window, wings folded neatly at his sides.

 

I saw Babble tilt his head, looking up at Josh. “About _what?”_ He asked.

 

Josh turned his head to Babble and smiled. “A _prophecy.”_ A _what?_ “One a friend believes. _Strongly.”_

 

Babble looked just as confused as _I_ probably looked. “What’s a prophecy?” _Great question,_ Spiky. _Exactly_ what _I_ would be asking.

 

“The future.” Josh answered. “Tells us what will happen.”

 

“What does the prophecy say?” Babble asked.

 

“Lots of questions.” Josh stated, smiling—though it was a less creepy one this time—at Babble. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, then out. “World will plunge into madness.” He stated, opening his eyes, still looking _directly_ at Babble. “One will rise, bring order back to the world. But…” He looked down, taking another deep breath in and out, eyes staring at me. Why was he staring at _me?_ “Must lose a loved one…to _do_ so…” What…? Wait, _what?_ Is _he_ saying…? “Not many Pikachu…” He began. “Know _Extremespeed…”_

 

No. No, Babble’s…he’s going to do all… _that?_ There were so many _questions; when? How? Why_ Babble? Why does this _prophecy_ even think it could be _him?_ No, _Josh_ just thinks it’s him, it’s _gotta_ be somemon else. _No._ _No,_ not _Babble._ _No._ “Well, it’s not _Babble.”_ I told Josh, stepping closer to him. “It’s not.”

 

“Never _says_ who.” Josh explained. “May not even be _real.”_

 

_What?_

 

Not _real?_

 

He just said–

 

“Only real if _believed. I_ do not _believe.”_ Josh explained, looking at Babble. “You _are_ strange…possibly _unnatural._ Not _order bringer.”_ He moved away from the window, walking to the wall opposite of the two beds, watching me. He gestured to the beds, probably wanting me to sit on one. It wasn’t okay for me to be on top of a bed, really, it’s _always_ been a no-no. Besides, the floor wasn’t so _bad…_ just… _hard._ _Really_ hard. I-I mean, I’ve always kinda _wondered_ what lying down on a _soft, comfortable, not-so-hard bed_ would _be_ like…but it’s not okay to lie on a bed. It’s _never_ been okay to lie on a bed. Ray taught me that Ferals weren’t _ever_ allowed on beds. Why I slept on the _floor_ all the time. Furniture is _off limits._ Then again…I _did_ do something I wasn’t _allowed_ to, and nothing _happened._ Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad _either._

 

I slowly moved over to the other bed—the one Babble wasn’t sitting on—and gently pawed it. Nothing _happened._ I pawed it again. Still, nothing _happened._ I didn’t understand why I wasn’t getting hurt for even _thinking_ of _touching_ a bed, never mind _sitting_ on one! I placed my paw on the bed and held it there, flinching as I expected pain. _No pain._ I lowered my paw off the bed and turned around to Josh, looking for some confirmation, seeing the Decidueye just sigh with his wings still folded at his sides. I probably upset him, didn’t I? I can’t just _sit down_ on a _bed,_ it can’t be _that_ simple. There’s gotta be–

 

“Lylith, sit.”

 

I quickly sat down on the floor, looking up at Josh, no questions asked. I didn’t move from the spot I was originally standing in, I didn’t hesitate at _all,_ I just _sat._ _Just_ like he _told_ me to do. It was that whole _command_ thing, I had _no_ control over myself whatsoever. From the corner of my eye, I saw Babble moving down to the floor, _too._ Right next to me. I don’t think I’d ever _seen_ him sit on the floor. I looked at him, and he was even sitting just like _I_ was; two forepaws together on the floor, hindpaws on the outside next to his forepaws as his butt touched the ground. It was _really weird,_ I’ve _never_ seen him sit like _that, either._ He just looked up at Josh like I was, left ear twitching slightly…was he actually trying to _copy_ me? First, he walked on all fours, and now _this? Why?_ The copying didn’t last long, though, as Babble shifted around to sit _normally._ Normal for _him._

 

Josh still stood up, looking at us. I felt kinda nervous. Josh meant sit on the _bed,_ I’m _sure,_ but…I couldn’t _help_ it. I thought about saying something about it when the Grass-Ghost Type cut _off_ my thoughts. “Why come to the surface?”

 

 _Right,_ Jade said Josh wanted to _‘get to know us’_ , us meaning Babble and me. But do I tell him what happened? Josh _is_ from Aileron Village, _too,_ so wouldn’t he know Ray? He _was famous_ up there…no, I probably _shouldn’t_ tell somemon that the kid next to me killed his dad and now we’re down here to avoid the police. Probably _not._ _But…_ Babble was here _with_ me. “Daddy was really horrible…” He began, taking a quick look at me. He placed his forepaws on the ground again, but didn’t try to get his hindpaws into the right position. He smiled at me before looking back at Josh. “But Lylith _saved_ me! And _now_ we’re here hiding from him before he wakes up and comes looking for us.” _Wakes up?_ Wait, does he not know…he _doesn’t._ _Ohhh no…_ “The _police_ were coming, too! And they would’ve taken me away and locked me up in a cage…!”

 

_Right…_

 

I _said_ that to him…

 

Josh looked surprised, leaning his head in closer as he stared at Babble. _“What?”_ He asked.

 

“For the rest of my _life.”_ Babble added. “The police were coming, and Lyl wasn’t going to let that happen to me. So, here we are!”

 

I didn’t need to be _told_ what to do. I lied down on my stomach and pressed my chin to the floor the entire time Babble was explaining what happened. Hearing it all explained by Babble…I just told a seven year old that the police—who were supposed to _protect_ him—were going to lock him up for murder, _just_ to avoid having to take the blame and being… _put down._ Wh-what would they have done with Babble _then!?_ Where would they _put_ him!? His dad was _dead,_ mom was _nowhere_ to be _seen…_ what would the police _do_ with that sweet little boy…? I-I _had_ to do what I did… _leaving_ …w-we _needed_ to…I found a bit of strength, sitting back up and looking Josh in the eyes. I could almost feel my head melting into a pile of mush, but I had some things to say that Babble didn’t make clear enough. “Daddy used to _hurt_ him.” I clarified. “I tried to defend Babble, and the fight ended with his dad _falling_ out a _window.”_

 

Josh nodded, seeming to understand. “Impact…knocked him out?” In _other_ words; _the impact killed him?_

 

I nodded back. “It was a window on the second floor…so, two whole floors from the ground.” I added. “There was a really horrible sounding _crack_ when he landed…”

 

Josh sat down on the ground, too, eyes still locked on me. I was starting to feel nervous again, my heart beginning to beat faster and faster. “Sleeping…?” He asked.

 

I nodded my head, looking down at the floor. “Why the _police_ were coming…” I explained, and Josh looked at Babble—who had just been sitting on the ground next to me observing, not making a peep.

 

“Tell me about _yourselves.”_ Josh ordered, smiling at Babble. “Like to know _more_ about you.”

 

Babble seemed to perk up quite a bit, smiling as his ears twitched slightly and his cheeks sparked, hindpaws trying to touch the ground next to his forepaws and failing. _Why was he doing that?_ “I like to colour and draw, I’ve always wanted to try Pokémon Battling, I think dirt is gross and yucky, and I like to smile, because, when I smile, it means I’m really _happy!”_ _Wow…_ Babble just went _on_ and _on._ It was like he was _waiting_ for this moment, and he knew _exactly_ what he was going to say. Didn’t waste any time, either. I never knew about the _Pokémon Battling,_ though… “I’m in the second grade at my school, and keeping up with the work can sometimes be _really difficult,_ but Lyl helps me stay focused and I can get it done… _sometimes…”_ _True,_ Babble would often get distracted with homework…I couldn’t help him with getting it done, but I could help keep him focused. “Lyl’s my only friend, everymon else doesn’t like me and I don’t understand _why…”_

 

I didn’t know _that._

 

Well, I knew he got _bullied_ by a few select Pokémon that he’d always tell me about, but…

 

I assumed he had at least _one_ friend other than me.

 

Then again…he would have _mentioned_ a friend, right? Or spent time with them…? He only really spent time with… _me…_ he didn’t have a _single friend?_ Not even _one_ Pokémon that he was friendly _with…?_

 

Babble had started looking at the floor, ears drooping down as his cheeks started sparking rapidly. His right forepaw moved up to his eye as he wiped something from it, taking a deep breath. He slowly looked back up at Josh. “I don’t _like_ talking about _that_ part…” He explained, eyes watering up. “It makes me feel _really sad…_ a-and I don’t _like_ feeling like that…”

 

Josh just shook his head, staring at Babble, expression serious. “Not _true. Everymon_ cannot _dislike_ you.” He stated. _“I_ like you. _Lylith_ probably likes you. _Jade_ likes you. _Everymon_ does _not_ dislike you.” Josh then smiled, leaning his head closer to Babble. _“Most_ Pokémon dislike you.”

 

That was supposed to be… _reassuring? Comforting? Insulting?_

 

Babble didn’t seem to cheer up much, just looking down at the ground. I tapped his head with my paw, causing his ears to twitch. “Their loss, _right?”_ I asked, tilting my head, smiling at him as he looked up at me. “Cause you’re _amazing_ and _super lovable_ and _great!”_ I praised him, causing Babble to smile. “They don’t know who they’re missing _out_ on!” _Sure,_ my voice was _filled_ with fake excitement and enthusiasm, but it made Babble smile and giggle and hopefully feel _better._ He didn’t seem to _care_ that I was being _way_ too excited and happy for it to be _natural,_ so there was really nothing _wrong._ Babble even seemed to _like_ it. “Don’t you ever forget that…” I did tell him, _‘calming down’_ a bit. _“Okay?”_

 

Babble nodded, still smiling and giggling…looks like _my_ job was _done._ _“Okay.”_ He told me. “I won’t forget it.” Babble then looked at Josh, still smiling. “What about _you?”_ He asked. “I’d like to know about _you.”_

 

Josh stood up, looking down at the two of us, smiling. “I am the _voice_ of _Luminous_ _Forest.”_ He stated, which was almost exactly what he said when he was introducing himself. _Luminous Forest…nice name._ “I am a _Dungeon Walker._ Group of Pokémon who _embody_ Mystery Dungeons. _Small_ group.” _Dungeon Walker?_ _“Dungeon Walkers_ are _strict._ Have _rules._ Dungeons must be traversed by moving through hearts of Dungeons. One can _never_ turn back. _Must_ go through…or be _lost. Forever.” Oh, okay…this_ explains the creepiness… “I am sorry.” He apologized. “For earlier. In Luminous Forest.” _Did he mean the smile?_ “I am _aware_ I was acting _odd._ Hard _not_ to sometimes.” _Okay, maybe he_ did _mean the smile._ “Other Dungeon Walkers are _dangerous._ And _scary.”_ Josh explained, eyes looking down. _“I_ learn by _example.”_

 

 _Dangerous_ and _scary?_ Other then the creepy smile, Josh seemed perfectly _fine. He_ was _dangerous_ and _scary?_ If only my _brain_ would realize that most of what I _think_ shouldn’t be _spoken_ from my _mouth._ “You don’t _seem_ that _dangerous_ or _scary_ to _me…”_ I mindlessly spoke. “I think you’re really _nice…”_ It was a _true_ statement…just not one that really needed to be _said._ At least in _my_ opinion.

 

In _Josh’s_ opinion… _“Thank you.”_ He said as he smiled, eyes looking straight at me. “You’re nice, _too._ I _like_ you.”

 

My heart started to beat a little faster, and my face started to feel really _warm._ I could feel my brain starting to melt completely again… _Babble, help me! Do…something! Anything!_ That… _thing_ in my throat from earlier was _back,_ and I couldn’t say _anything!_ I took a big gulp, trying my _very best_ to swallow _whatever_ was stuck in my throat, still keeping eye contact with Josh. “I-I…I, uh…” _Just say something, Lylith! Anything!_ It was so difficult to speak, to push _anything_ out, I just… _couldn’t._ Then a smile started to form. It was over…I was starting to form that same, dumb smile…at least, I _thought_ I was… “Th-thank- _thank_ you, uhm…” I stammered out, blinking a few times, smile more of a _small, normal_ smile than that _large, stupid_ one I got. _“Thank_ you.”

 

I felt really _warm_ inside…and _happy…_ I still felt my heart beating _faster,_ but…it felt _calming._ _I_ felt calm… _okay…_ I felt _okay…relaxed…_ it was _nice._ I felt my tail start to wag slowly as I just looked back at Josh. It was like something in me just… _shifted._ I didn’t feel _nervous,_ I felt… _nice._ I asked this before, I’m asking this again; _what is wrong with me?_ Josh looked right beside me at Babble, who…had… _actually_ managed to place his hindpaws right beside his forepaws again and was trying his best to _keep_ them in place. Josh only just smiled even more. “Welcome to stay.” He told us. “For _however_ long you _wish._ I’d _like_ seeing you. When I _visit._ It would be _nice.”_

 

I don’t think I could really completely understand everything that had just happened. All in the span of two days…I’d stood up to _Ray_ for the first time, saved Babble, slept on the _surface,_ found a _village on_ the surface, met some grounded, and it was okay to _stay._ _Wow._ I don’t really know what else to _say…_ this was _great._ I really felt like Babble and I might be _okay._

  
Then _Jade_ came in, whooshing through the door, seemingly panicking, parts of her _scorched_ and _burned. What happened?_ “She’s _back_ again!” She shouted, staring straight at Josh. “I tried to _stop_ her, but she’s _back_ and _demanding_ she sees you! Josh, I _tried_ to get her to _go…!_ I really _did…!”_ She started to float over to Josh, landing and looking to be in quite a bit of pain while doing so. “Morgan’s _back!”_


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and posted for you guys! As a heads up, I’m gonna be taking another week off because of prep stuff because I have SCHOOL...yuck...
> 
> Gotta stockpile on as many chapters as I can, so...wish me luck! I'll be back September 8th, okay?
> 
> Have a great day all of you out there! Be sure to leave some constructive criticism, or just tell me something you've liked. Comments REALLY help me, and are—in my opinion at least—a lot BETTER than Kudos. Come on, I want you guys to ENGAGE with the story! INTERACT with me! Have some FUN! So come on, what are you waiting for? Leave a comment right down below there, tell me you like my story using WORDS... (The most ancient and outdated method of affection)
> 
> Bye everyone!

If I had  _ any idea _ who  _ Morgan _ was, I would have stayed  _ inside. _

 

_ Instead… _

 

I had  _ no idea _ who  _ Morgan _ was. And I  _ regret _ leaving the  _ inn. _

 

I decided to come with Josh outside…f-for  _ some _ reason, uh…I-I just  _ chose _ to come,  _ I _ don’t know.  _ Babble _ decided to stay right by my  _ side, _ though.  _ Literally. _ He stayed about a few inches away from me at all times.

 

When we got outside, there was a crowd of Pokémon all around this  _ one _ Pokémon, and this crowd of nine Pokémon was just a little ways away from the inn, so…they were pretty  _ close. _ The one Pokémon they were surrounding was what looked like this  _ monkey _ with  _ brown fur _ —while certain areas were covered in  _ white fur, _ like around her body, head, and legs—and a head that looked like it was lit on  _ fire. Seriously.  _ Her head was on  _ fire, _ there was a large  _ flame _ on top of it. She had blue eyes, and the whites of those eyes were yellow, and she had red fur all around her eyes. She also had gold plating on her chest, shoulders, hands, and knees. Her fingers and toes were also blue, one  _ more _ thing to add to that little description. She had a tail that slowly swished back and forth as she leaned against the wall of a building, looking at her fingers.

 

She jolted to life when she saw Josh, however, getting up from leaning on the wall. “Oh, well  _ look _ who it  _ is…” _ The Pokémon who I assumed it was pretty  _ safe _ to assume was  _ Morgan _ said, staring directly at Josh.  _ “Joshie!” _ A few giggles came out of her mouth as she smiled a smile that looked horrifyingly scary and evil, which is hard for a smile to pull off, seeing as smiles come when you’re  _ happy. _ Maybe she was… _ happy, _ but  _ evil _ and  _ threatening? _ “How long’s it  _ been, _ huh?” She asked Josh.

 

“Not long  _ enough!” _ Josh responded, voice furious. “She’s not  _ here!” _

 

“I thought you  _ knew _ I wasn’t here for  _ her…” _ The new Pokémon said, tone low with her eyes locked directly onto Josh’s. “I’m here for  _ you.” _

 

_ “Leave, _ Morgan.” Okay, that  _ was  _ Morgan.  _ Got it. _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

“You  _ know _ why.”

 

Morgan just sighed, leaning back against a wall and crossing her arms. She looked _angry,_ and her smile was _gone._ “Is that _any way_ to treat the woman who _raised_ you?” She asked. _“Any way_ to treat dear old _mom?” Mom…?_ I can’t see the _resemblance_ all too much…and she looked a little _young,_ _too,_ like she was in her early twenties. Maybe she just _looked_ young. Morgan leaned forward a bit, tilting her head and moving it closer. “You _know…_ I blame that _Oshawott_ you met.” She admitted, looking and sounding really _sad._ “You were so _well behaved_ before you two _met…_ what _happened,_ Joshie…?”

 

_ “Free _ of you.” Josh answered, readying an arrow I did  _ not see _ before, resulting in Morgan slowly holding her hands up as Josh aimed it right at her head. I think it was quite clear Josh didn’t like this Pokémon.  _ “Better _ that way.” He stated.  _ “Leave.” _

 

“I  _ know _ if you  _ love _ something you’re supposed to let it  _ go…” _ The monkey began. “But I’m  _ scared _ for you, Joshie.  _ Every _ mother worries about their child…when they  _ grow up _ to face the  _ big bad world, _ you feel  _ scared _ for them.” She started to walk closer to Josh, seeming to not even  _ care _ about the arrow trained at her head. “Like something might  _ happen.” _ She added. “The  _ least _ you could do is come  _ home _ from time to time…”

 

_ “Outpost _ isn’t  _ home!” _ Josh shouted, eyes never losing sight of his target.  _ “Outpost _ is  _ Hell!” _

 

“After some  _ time, _ you get  _ used _ to it…” Morgan said, still moving closer.

 

_ “Never _ going back.  _ Ever.” _

 

“Not with  _ that _ attitude.” Morgan placed her head on Josh’s arrow he had,  _ touching _ it. She slowly wrapped her hand around it and held it, staring back at Josh. “Come  _ on, _ Joshie, we haven’t seen each other since you  _ left…” _ She whined. “ _ Why _ ya gotta break my  _ heart _ like that…?”

 

_ “Did _ see each other.  _ Many times!” _ Josh added, voice still furious, he didn’t even move, though, as he stood his ground. “You  _ stalk _ me!”

 

“I don’t  _ ‘stalk’ _ you!” Morgan exclaimed, letting go of the arrow and stepping back, sounding offended. Than it was right back to the sadness.  _ “I _ call it  _ ‘checking in with’ _ you. Make  _ sure _ you’re doin’  _ okay _ out there in the  _ big, scawy wowld…” _ She explained, speaking in a way I don’t think I’d ever  _ heard _ before…moving one of her hands to hold her arm. “I only  _ wuv you, _ Joshie… _ that’s _ all…”

 

“You  _ want _ me to shoot.” Josh stated, his voice cold and emotionless, like he was stating a fact. Nothing more.

 

_ “No…” _ Morgan responded, looking down at the dirt. “But if you feel ya  _ have _ to… _ than…” _

 

_ “No.”  _ Josh told the Pokémon whose species I  _ still  _ didn’t know. “I’m not  _ you.” _ He lowered the arrow, putting it… _ somewhere. _ It was just  _ gone _ somewhere in his wing. “Leave.” He ordered.

 

_ “Joshie, _ I–”

 

“Don’t come  _ back.” _ He continued.  _ “Final _ warning.”

 

Morgan had started to watch me and Babble from where she was, seeming to take her time looking at Babble. She started to smile, stepping a bit closer to us, focused on us—or mainly just _Babble._ “Who are _you,_ you little _cutie…?”_ She asked, causing me to step in front of Babble. If Morgan was as violent as Jade made her _out_ to be, and if Josh and _other_ Pokémon were getting _angry_ with her, I wasn’t letting her anywhere _near_ Babble. Then I realized I just stepped in front of somemon who was apparently really _violent._ _Shit._ Josh had grabbed Morgan’s arm, though, causing her to look back at Josh, and the look she looked _beyond_ _furious._ I felt myself back up a bit, causing Babble to take a step back, too, as I looked back to make sure he was okay. “I _love_ your _ear.”_ Morgan commented, looking our way again, sweet, friendly smile back on her face that I felt was _fake._

 

And I couldn’t  _ tell. _

 

Her smile and her eyes looked _completely_ _friendly_ and _caring._

 

I felt  _ chills _ run down my spine as I  _ stared _ at her.

 

Josh pulled the scary fire monkey closer to him, causing her to giggle and smile at the Grass-Ghost Type who looked… _emotionless._ _“Touch_ that child…I will _kill_ you.” Josh threatened.

 

“Ya don’t  _ scare _ me, Joshie.” Morgan responded, voice sounding like she was  _ challenging _ him.

 

“I  _ should.” _ Josh warned her.

 

It was at this point that Jade had stepped forward, still looking shy and doing something with her hands. “Yeah, h-he really _should…”_ She timidly added, stuttering, eyes looking _up_ at Morgan. She was _really scared,_ _wasn’t_ she? “H-He’s able to slowly b-break _every–”_

 

Morgan just snapped her fingers, a little bit of electricity— _what?_ —sparking from her hand, and Jade just stopped talking _completely._ _“Shut up,_ sweetie.” She ordered, both aggressively _glaring_ at Jade and sweetly _smiling_ at her. _“Unless_ ya wanna get _more_ burned than you already _are.”_

 

This made Josh shove Morgan backwards, throwing—or more just pushing…maybe…don’t know how to word this—her away from us all.  _ “Go.” _ He ordered.  _ “Now.” _

 

 _“Fine…_ keep pushing me _away…”_ Morgan agreed, looking hurt—emotionally—as she took another glance at Babble. A smile started to form on her face as she looked _around_ me at the Pichu _behind_ me.

 

“I  _ said…” _ Josh began, pulling an arrow out from his wing.

 

Morgan just sighed, looking back at Josh, smile gone. She looked more _bored_ than _anything._ _“Yeah, yeah,_ I’m _going,_ I’m _going…”_ She told Josh, backing away with her hands up. A lot of the Pokémon here seemed _glad_ to watch her leave, calling her things I’d _never_ heard before and telling her to never come back. _I don’t think she was liked here…_ _“Buh bye,_ Joshie!” She exclaimed, putting on a happy smile as she waved to him. “‘Till we meet _next!_ The very _day_ I _await!”_

 

And with  _ that, _ she turned around and didn’t look back, walking away.

 

Josh had turned around to face Jade, placing his arrow back  _ somewhere _ in his wing. “Are you  _ okay?” _ He asked her, slowly and gently—awkwardly—placing his wing around her arm. She nodded, not saying anything, looking like she was about to burst into  _ tears. _ “She’s leaving.” Josh stated. “Won’t be hurt  _ today.” _

 

_ Oh, okay, what about  _ tomorrow?

 

Jade looked up at Josh, currently  _ crying. _ “I  _ tried, _ Josh…” She croaked out, touching the wing on her arm. “I  _ tried…” _

 

Weird thing  _ was… _ I felt myself get  _ upset _ at this.  _ Why? _ I don’t  _ know. _ I just…I guess  _ I _ wanted to be in  _ her _ position…as stupid and ridiculous as that  _ sounds. _ “She comes here  _ often?” _ I asked, remembering the  _ ‘you stalk me’ _ comment Josh made. That, and everyone seemed to know who she  _ was. _

 

Josh looked at me, letting go of Jade’s arm.  _ Yes! _ I-I mean, oh,  _ okay, _ that…doesn’t matter at  _ all. _ “The inn.” He told me. “Keep Babble  _ inside.” _

 

Jade nudged Josh in the wing with her arm. “You actually  _ think _ she’d…?”

 

_ “Yes.” _ Josh answered, not even waiting for Jade to finish. “Keep him  _ inside.” _

 

Babble spoke up for the first time since coming out here from the inn, stepping out from behind me. “What’s  _ wrong…?” _ He asked, looking at  _ all _ of us. “Who  _ was _ she?”

  
Josh was the first to answer the question, looking down at Babble from where he stood.  _ “Bad _ Pokémon. Steals  _ children.” _ He answered, and it was at  _ that _ moment I realized why she  _ did _ take such an interest in Babble, trying to look at him by going  _ around _ me.  _ “Take _ you from  _ Lylith.” _


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, not as long as my USUAL chapters, but...I will admit, I got some Writer’s Block with this one. Also, I’m thinking; Holy GOD, how much can happen in the span of 2 DAYS!? So, I’m thinking of doing a TINY time skip of a week. I AM aware of certain people not really being all that OKAY with time skips (me being ONE of them), but I thought I’d warn there would be a BUNCH of time skips.
> 
> Currently, this story's plan is to span over 3 years WITHOUT actually taking 3 years, because Lylith and Babble are going to become characters on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon RP at Forumotion.org, and this story is set 3 years in the past according to the timeline on that site.
> 
> So...LOTS of timeskips.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, and have a good day~
> 
> TempGuardian...OUT!

_“Morgan Dean_ is a _slut.”_ Jade stated, voice filled with _disgust._ I didn’t know what a _‘slut’_ was, but _apparently_ it sounded really _bad._ “And a _child kidnapper.”_ She added. “She _takes_ children from their homes and they go to this… _place_ in Grima Outpost where they’re either _sold_ to the _highest bidder,_ _kept_ as _slaves_ or _labourers…”_ This sounded _terrible!_ Why hasn’t anyone done anything to _stop_ it?! The _police_ —as _scary_ as they _are_ —should be _stopping_ that! They’re just… _taken_ right out of their _homes…?_ “They make them beat the _shit_ out of each other, and Pokémon there _pay_ to _watch_ …it’s just _disgusting_ and _disturbing.”_

 

“Why doesn’t somemon _do_ something?!” I asked…a _little_ bit more _aggressively_ and _emotionally_ than I _wanted_ to. Babble wasn’t near us, he was currently talking with the owner of the inn, that same dragon I saw earlier with orange scales and antennae. Apparently, she was what was called a _‘Dragonite’_ , and her name was _Harriet._ I guess I’m kinda glad that Babble wasn’t here to hear about how this _Morgan_ Pokémon would take kids and make them _fight,_ or be _‘slaves’_ , or…I was just _glad_ he wasn’t here to listen. He probably didn’t need to be freaked out by all of that. _Me,_ on the other hand… _I_ was kinda freaking out. “That’s _horrible!”_

 

“I _know.”_ Jade agreed. _“But…_ this is _Grima Outpost_ we’re talking about here.” Always this _Outpost_ thing…what was _with_ that place? It sounded _terrible._ “Place has _no_ laws _whatsoever,_ not even police or somemon to _enforce_ those laws.”

 

_“What?”_

 

“It’s a _safe haven_ for any and all outlaws _alike,_ Lylith.” Jade explained. “A place filled with _chaos,_ where Pokemon can be _whoever_ they _want._ The _death count_ in that place is _way_ too high for that place to be a town.” Jade leaned back in her chair at the table—that she placed her, uh… _stubs_ on—we were sitting at, sighing, looking at the door to the inn. _I_ was _not_ sitting in a chair, by the way, I was just—because I wasn’t _supposed_ to sit on furniture—sitting on the floor, lifting my head above the table to see Jade. It was a bit difficult, though, and I was just able to get my _chin_ above the table while making sure not to actually _touch_ the table, because _that_ was a no-no, _too. ‘Never stick your head on a table, Lylith,_ especially _if there’s_ food _on it’. That_ was the _rule._ There wasn’t any _food_ on this table, but I still wasn’t allowed to place my head on the table. “It’s _disturbing.”_ She stated.

 

“So…it just… _happens…?”_ I asked. “No one even tries to _stop_ it…?”

 

_“No,_ because _who_ in Grima Outpost _cares…?”_ Jade replied somewhat _sadly._ Her voice seemed _quieter_ than usual, and she— _not_ just her voice, but her _overall,_ like, just…the air _about_ her—just seemed… _gone._ She looked _empty,_ like I was just looking at her _body_ when… _she…_ was somewhere _else._ She started to slowly tap the table, eyes still focusing on the door. “Josh was probably the only one who _did_ care…”

 

_“Josh?”_

 

_“Yeah…”_ Jade answered, looking back at me. “Josh was _raised_ in Grima Outpost.” I thought Josh said he lived in _Aileron Village_ earlier…well…that he _used_ to, I guess. He lived in this _Grima Outpost?_ This place sounded _awful…_ just _thinking_ about it made me _shudder,_ I don’t think I could _handle_ living in a place like that. “And he used to, um…” Jade’s voice trailed off as she stopped tapping, eyes glancing down towards our table. _“Fight…_ other _kids_ in those _arena match_ things where they beat the _shit_ out of each other…” _Josh…what…?_ “He was _forced_ to…”

 

I started to feel really _sick_ inside as I started to imagine Josh fighting other kids…actually, he would have probably been younger than he is _now,_ I don't think he still fights. But…inside my gut, I felt really sick. I didn’t know _why,_ but I just…I don’t really know how to _describe_ it, it just felt _terrible._ I moved my head a little bit below the table, I sort of slumped over as I just looked at… _nothing,_ really. I just _stared,_ my eyes didn’t _focus_ on anything. “H-H-He…” I stuttered out, feeling like I couldn’t really _talk._ I didn’t feel like I could _say_ much, I didn’t know what to _say._ Just _thinking_ about those fights…I felt myself shudder, slowly looking back at the door to the inn. Is _that_ why I didn’t know about Josh’s past that much? Was it that _bad?_ It had been a little bit of time since Josh went to go make sure Morgan was even _leaving,_ and I didn’t know if he was _okay_ or not…how did he join these _‘Dungeon Walkers’_ he talked about? Did he join them after he got _older?_ I sat back up, lifting my head higher as I looked at Jade. “He _fought…_ o-other _kids…?”_

 

“Sometimes to the _death…”_ Jade added. “You’d probably be better to ask _him_ about it, not _me…”_

 

“Did _you…?”_ I asked without really thinking.

 

“What…?”

 

I suddenly felt really shy and embarrassed about what I said. Jade hadn’t really said _anything_ to make me think she fought in those battles at _all, why_ did I _say_ that? Never have I _ever_ wanted to take back something I’d said as much as I did right _now._ “Did _you_ …fight… _too?”_ I hesitantly elaborated, feeling _really_ bad. _Why_ did I feel so _bad?_

 

Jade leaned in closer so she didn’t have her back against the chair, stubs crossing over themselves to support her weight. “Just because I don’t _like_ a place doesn’t mean I _stayed_ there to _defend_ all those kidnapped kids.” Jade stated, looking really upset. The upset-ness kinda caught me off guard a bit as I instinctively _flinched_ and got up, moving back a bit. Jade closed her eyes, head moving down with a sigh. “I’m _sorry…”_ She apologized, eyes opening to look back at me, stub tapping the table. “I just _hate_ that place. I shouldn’t be getting upset at _you.”_

 

Babble had come over to the table by now, looking a bit confused as he sat down in the chair—the one I couldn’t sit in—right beside me. _“Upset?”_ He asked, tilting his head as he looked at Jade, his cheeks sparking—like _usual_ —as he spoke.

 

Jade seemed to spark to life, smiling, looking _alive_ again. “Oh, it’s _nothing.”_ I couldn’t _believe_ it, her voice was just _filled_ with excitement and happiness. She just turned happy without _any warning…_ like _Morgan…_ Jade just… _became_ happy in about the timespan of a _second._ Maybe even _less._ “I was just a _little_ upset at something that was said, but it was just a _stupid_ little thing that doesn’t _matter…”_ She told Babble from across the table. “I overreacted, _right,_ Lylith?”

 

I looked at Jade, a bit confused, to see her looking right back at _me._ I think she _perfectly_ reacted to what I said… _“Yeaaah…”_ I slowly agreed, feeling _very_ unsure of whether I _should_ be agreeing or not. I blinked a few times, shaking my head as I realized that—if I was _agreeing_ with something—I should _probably_ sound more _sure_ of myself. _“Yeah,_ uh…yeah you _did.”_ I agreed more confidently, looking at Jade. “Why _was_ that?”

 

Still smiling, Jade just _stared_ at me like I’d done something _wrong,_ which…I don’t know, _did_ I? I honestly don’t think I even _knew_ at this point. “It doesn’t _matter.”_ Jade said. “I already _said_ that.” _Ohhhhh…right…_ it apparently wasn’t supposed to be _important._ She turned and looked back at Babble, taking a deep breath. “I should _probably_ go out there and see what’s _taking_ Josh so long, seeing as he’s not _back_ yet.” She told us. _“You_ better stay _inside,_ though, _Babble, just_ like Josh _asked. Just_ to be safe, _right?”_

 

_I_ thought Josh could handle it _himself,_ really. He seemed really _intimidating_ and looked like he _knew_ what he was _doing._ _But,_ if Jade wants to go for some reason, as _sad_ as that would _be,_ I’m sure Babble and I would be fine on our _own_ in our room for a little bit. So _I_ was fine if she decided to leave. I really didn’t _care,_ as harsh as that _sounds._ “Okay, so I’ll just take him up to our room, then, until you and Josh come back, _right?”_

 

Jade nodded her head, getting up from her chair. “It won’t be much longer, _than…”_ She looked like she was busy thinking, trying to figure out what to say. A few seconds passed without her saying anything before she finally spoke again. “I don’t really _know_ what you can do, I’ll leave that up to _you_ two…” With that, she started to blow—I didn’t even know wind _blew_ indoors naturally—away towards the door, waving at us. _“Byeeee!”_ She called back to us, being her normally happy and bubbly self.

 

I _still_ felt kinda creeped out about how she just… _switched_ her moods _so easily…_

 

I stayed where I was, watching the door. _How could somemon just…_ ‘switch’ _like that…?_ It didn’t make any _sense._ One moment, she seemed upset…and the switch didn’t seem _fake_ or _forced!_ It just… _happened!_ Just like _that!_ I didn’t really even _realize_ I was still staring until Babble spoke up. “Do you think Josh is _okay?”_ He asked. “That other Pokémon seemed really _upset…and_ she was _scary, too.”_

 

“Josh’ll be _fine,_ Babble.” I reassured him, somehow not having _any_ doubt in my head.

 

“How do you _know_ that?” He asked, tilting his head.

 

“I just _do…”_ I explained, somewhat at a loss for words. “I don’t really know how to explain _how_ I know, just that…well, I _know.”_

 

Babble nodded. “I think _this_ is a good place for rule _too.”_ He stated. “It’s a place we both _know,_ it has _back_ and _front doors,_ lots of _windows,_ and our _room_ is nearby, _too.”_

 

He actually…this is about my _rules_ I set? I _told_ him we should find a place to meet up if we got _lost,_ but…once again, I was not expecting him to follow my rules so _quickly,_ oh my _Arceus._ He _did_ have a point, though, this _would_ probably make a good meeting place…and if we needed a way to _escape_ anything if something _happened…_ apparently there was a back door _too._ I didn’t really _question_ how he found that out, I just trusted that there _was_ a back door here. “Yeah, this _is_ a good place for rule two, Spiky.” I praised the little mouse as I nodded in agreement. _“Good job.”_

 

_“Thanks.”_ He replied back, smiling, tail wagging slightly as he giggled. His cheeks sparked as he started to stand up, moving towards the stairs that led to the second floor. He stopped, though, turning to look at me as I stood up. “Are we going back _up?”_

 

“Yes we _are.”_ I answered, heading over to the stairs as Babble raced up them with Extremespeed. I stopped a bit at the stairs, looking up and seeing him make it up the stairs with no problems. Other Pokémon were _staring,_ though…oh _Arceus,_ were they ever staring. I could _feel_ their gazes all over me, and I just _knew_ they were watching Babble, _too._ They felt _judging,_ like most Pokémon from _Aileron Village_ whenever they’d see _me._ I hurried up the stairs, choosing _not_ to look _back,_ rushing Babble along to our room. Josh said it wasn’t _normal_ for a Pichu to use Extremespeed, but…

  
_Was it a_ bad _thing for other Pokémon to see Babble use Extremespeed?_


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I WANT to add someone as a co-creator in order to give them proper credit where credit is due, but they don't have AO3...well, sh*t.
> 
> Hey, so, sorry for being a LITTLE late, have a good reason, though. I actually wrote this chapter with a friend. The Alolan Vulpix, Nadare, is played by my RP pal; Mada. Go check them out on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon RP at forumotion.org, they also play a character on there named Alki.
> 
> Mada ALSO, as a fun fact, placed 65th in a gaming tournament called Evo 2019 for all you fighting gamers out there. It was in Smash Ultimate, and Mada placed 65th out of 3,500 people, so show this person some respect! Holy god!
> 
> Anyways, maybe you might be seeing a bit MORE of Mada as “Nadare the Vulpix” in the coming chapters, who knows?
> 
> Anyways, 30 minutes isn’t EXTREMELY late, I’m starting to accept not ALL my chapters are going to release on time. But, hey, be sure to subscribe to me to get email notifications about when I post or somethin', I don’t know how a lot of this stuff works, I’m still fairly new and inexperienced here.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

It had almost been a _week_ since Babble and I had arrived in Evergreen Village… _five days_ to be exact. Yeah, just saying one _week_ sounded _better_ than five _days, quantity_ is not _everything._ Also, we weren’t exactly staying _in_ Evergreen Village, more like…just _outside_ of Evergreen Village. We still stayed at the _inn,_ though, to _sleep,_ Babble wouldn’t have it any other _way._ He _really_ hated _dirt._ Jade had convinced the owner of the inn to let us stay in our room there for _free,_ since apparently you _paid_ to be there…she _also_ offered for us to stay with _her. Multiple_ times. _Morgan_ hadn’t shown up, which was good. And when Babble and I _weren’t_ there in our room in the inn, we were usually _outside_ of the village with _Josh._

 

 _Why?_ I wasn’t quite _sure…_ Josh offered to teach me how to survive _outside_ of a town or village because it was; _‘Useful to know.’ Now_ here I am, practically _living_ with my new Decidueye _‘teacher’,_ and dragging Babble along _with_ me. I _still_ can’t figure out why I’m always so _stupid_ around Josh…why I get so _nervous_ for no _reason…_ it was all _stupid. I_ was _stupid._ This whole _‘living outside of the village’_ thing was—as Babble continually _insisted_ —kinda stupid, but here I am _anyways,_ sitting under a tree just outside of town. Babble was _standing_ —because _dirt—next_ to me, looking around at the scenery.

 

He’d occasionally stand on all four paws—like he was _now_ —for longer and longer periods of time, I _still_ didn’t know _why. But…_ if he preferred to stand and walk on all _fours,_ who am _I_ to stop him. He was fairly _open_ with knowing _‘Extremespeed’_ and who _knew_ about it, using that move so much it looked like it was practically _second nature_ to him. If he had to _do_ anything; _Extremespeed._ Had to _go_ anywhere; _Extremespeed…_ then after _that,_ he used _‘backtracking’_ and _‘retracing his pawsteps’_ because I can’t keep _up_ with him. Even if he had to move, like, three feet in _front_ of him; _Extremespeed._ He used it whenever he had the _chance._ It _was_ pretty weird at first for me, and a bit _unsettling…_ I don’t know if that’s the right _word_ to use. After some time, though, I started to just… _accept_ it, there wasn’t anything _wrong_ in knowing how to do a neat _trick._

 

We’d started to meet some of the Pokémon in Evergreen Village, getting to know them so they wouldn’t be _‘strangers’_ anymore per request of _Babble._ We were becoming fairly well _known_ there—partly because of Babble’s _Extremespeed_ —and were sort of being _taken in_ by everymon there. Being _completely honest…_ it felt pretty _great_ being there. For some reason, no one really _cared_ that I was a _Feral._ Some of the other Pokémon _there_ were actually Feral, _too!_ It was really _nice._

 

“What’s _taking_ Josh so long?” Babble asked about the currently missing Decidueye. He had to leave to go _‘speak for the forest’_ and said he’d leave me alone as a test of my _‘staying outside’_ skills. Would somemon even call that a _skill? Wait,_ what if he doesn’t come back for the entire _day? That_ would make me have to venture out and try to find _food_ as a _‘challenge’_ and is probably _exactly_ what that bird _did._ He loves his _‘challenges,’ that’s_ for sure. One night, he woke me up in the middle of the night and made me sleep outside, and after sleeping _indoors…_ it was _still uncomfortable. Babble_ freaked out when he woke up and _Extremespeed-ed…_ Extreme _sped…?_ No, he Extreme _speed-ed_ all over the village _looking_ for me. _Big_ special thanks to _Harriette_ the _Dragonite_ for taking _care_ of him and looking for _me_ with him, it was a _huge_ help.

 

“I don’t _know…”_ I lied, deciding to _not_ tell Babble I had little faith in the fact that Josh actually _was_ coming back. “He should _probably_ be back _soon,_ though.”

 

“You said that a _while_ ago…” Babble stated, standing back up on two paws. _That_ was better. “Like, an _hour_ ago…”

 

 _Okay,_ good to know Babble’s sense of _time_ was on point, because it’s only been about _fifteen minutes._ “It has _not_ been an _hour,_ Spiky.” I told the impatient Pichu, who was now shifting from paw to paw. “Is it the _dirt_ or the _not moving_ that’s making you upset?”

 

Babble’s gotten more and more _impatient_ ever since he started using Extremespeed, like everything was moving _so much slower_ than what was normal. On the _bright_ side, though, he’s gotten more and more _active._ “Not _moving…”_ Babble admitted. He’s _also_ gotten more and more _antsy_ and unable to sit or stand _still._ Even if he was _sitting_ somewhere, his _fingers_ would be constantly moving, or his _legs_ would constantly be kicking, just… _unable_ to _sit still._ _“Well…”_ Babble began, stopping his _paw shifting_ and started silently moving the backs of his paws up and down, keeping his toes on the ground, cheeks sparking. “I-It’s a bit of _both…actually…”_

 

“Wanna run around this _tree?”_

 

“That won’t _bother_ you…?”

 

 _Little bit._ I’d rather _not_ be caught in a _mini tornado. “No,_ go ahead.”  I reassured my Pichu pal.

 

With _Extremespeed_ and _extreme-excitement,_ Babble gave me a nod, got on all fours, and was _gone._ Wind started to fly all around the tree as he rushed around it with _Extremespeed,_ and as uncomfortable and annoying as it _was…_ I could just _feel_ how happy Babble _was_ right now that it made _me_ feel happy. I don’t know, does that make _sense?_ All this would definitely look very _weird_ if somemon who didn’t know him _saw_ this…

 

Or, you know…apparently _not._

 

“Hey!” A voice called out from nearby, coming from a white fox with six tails. _Another_ Pokémon species I’ve never seen before. There seemed to be a _lot_ of different Pokémon species, and _I’d_ just never _known_ it. The Pokémon raised her paw. “Can you let me sit here?” She asked.

 

At this point, Babble had stopped racing around the tree, stopping on the spot and trying to remain as still as he _could. Admittedly,_ that wasn’t very _still._ He stood on all fours, right hindpaw managing to keep still for about _two seconds_ before it started tapping the ground. He lasted _two seconds_ at not moving. I quickly stood up, looking at the new Pokemon…she didn’t seem confused as to why Babble was just _Extremespeed-ing_ around a tree. That didn’t seem _odd_ for her…? She looked like she was _my_ age, what was she _doing_ out here all alone? Well, _I_ was alone, _too,_ but I had a _good reason_ for being alone. I also have _Babble_ with me, so…technically not _alone._ Maybe _this_ Pokemon just had a good reason, _too…?_

 

_Maybe…_

 

 _“Uhmmm…”_ I absentmindedly said, staring at the fox, not used to a Pokemon having no reaction to Babble’s overuse of _Extremespeed._ _Everyone_ seemed to have a reaction to it. _“Sure…!”_ I agreed. _“We_ can move, it’s not a problem.” Looking next to me, I could _see_ my _‘Pichu Pal’_ standing up on his hindpaws and waving, paws actually not even tapping anymore.

 

This new Pokémon really just _ignored_ him, though. “Thanks.” She said with a nod, marching over to the tree and lying down with her head placed on top of her forepaws. Her fluffy, cloud-like—I wondered if they _felt_ like cloud—looking tails covering and hiding her hind legs from view by falling down to the ground, essentially creating a _blanket_ around her hind legs.

 

I could easily _tell_ Babble seemed _curious_ about something as he tilted his head to the right, cheeks sparking as his right ear slowly moved down. “Are you a _Vulpix…?”_ He asked. A _‘Vulpix’…?_ A _‘Vulpix’…‘Vulpix’._ I just started to repeat the name in my head a bit, the name sounding foreign to me…a _‘Vulpix’…nope,_ never _heard_ of a _‘Vulpix’_ before. Was this Pokemon a _‘Vulpix’?_

 

The— _maybe—‘Vulpix’_ lifted her head up, looking at Babble. "Yeah." She stated. "I am." Then she dropped her head back down again right at her forelegs, closing her eyes.

 

She seemed...

 

_Upset._

 

I was about to ask if she _was_ upset just as this _'Vulpix'_ continues her explanation. "Normal Vulpix are Fire-Types, though." She began, Babble just watching and listening intently to the explanation as he walked closer to the… _Fire-Type…?_ "I'm not." Oh, okay. Um…what? "I'm an Ice-Type." She explained, causing Babble to tilt his head out of confusion as he looked at the Vulpix. "If you ask me, I think being an Ice-Type Vulpix is more useful." She said, before adding one last little thing. "Prettier, too."

 

The _'Ice Fox'_ was just silent after. She _did_ seem upset, or sad, and I was _really curious_ as to what might be wrong. I just had a hard time coming to the decision to ask her what _was_ wrong. _Would she be upset if I asked…?_ I really didn't know what to do. Should I _say_ something? Should I leave it _alone?_ Maybe this Vulpix just wanted to be left _alone?_

 

I sat next to the Vulpix, deciding to _not_ leave it alone. _But…_ I wasn't going to ask if this Pokemon was upset, seeing as I didn't entirely _know_ for sure. This Vulpix just _seemed_ upset. "What's your _name?"_ I asked with a friendly smile, a part of me was hoping I might make a friend. I haven't really ever _met_ a lot of Pokemon that were the same age as me— _probably_ —other than _Josh._ He _was_ kind of a _jerk_ sometimes with all his _challenges,_ though.

 

The Vulpix shifted _away_ from me, though. _That_ made me feel kinda sad. I just watched the Pokemon bury her head in her paws. I could feel my ears falling to the sides of my head, my body sort of shifting away from this Vulpix _myself._ I just wanted to leave her alone if she wanted it. "…Nadare." The Ice-Type answered in a really abrupt—and kinda rude—way, face still buried in her paws. I’d probably just upset her or something, _that_ was probably why her answer was so abrubt. "Hey." Nadare began. "Can…can you guys be quiet for a bit?" _Quiet?_ "Just for a bit…please?"

 

"Why?" Babble asked, voice _filled_ with curiosity as he stepped closer to Nadare.

 

Nadare lifted her head up, _watching_ Babble. _Staring_ at him. I felt myself tense up, getting ready to stand, _why?_ I’ve become so _protective_ of him ever since that night, all Nadare was doing was just _looking_ at Babble. "Why?" Nadare repeated. "Why, huh…?" She started pawing at the ground. I stood up…just in case. _Arceus,_ have I gotten protective of that child. I had a _reason,_ though, Nadare was starting to sound more and more upset. "Why?" Nadare repeated again. "I don't know. Can you, though?" She asked. "Please?"

 

Babble still looked curious, standing back up on his two hindpaws as he held his forepaws together, arms low. His ears did the same thing mine had done earlier; falling to the sides of his head… _my_ ears were in _high alert mode,_ standing up straight. Babble looked down as his voice became very quiet. "I'm _sorry…"_ He mumbled, cheeks sparking as his right hindpaw started to tap the ground impatiently again.

 

I walked over to Babble, tilting and lowering my head as I looked up into Babble's eyes. They seemed fine. No tears, which was a good thing. With a quick little lick to his forehead—something I'd started doing to make him feel better—and a little _'You're fine'_ nuzzle, I turned to the _ice fox._ "We can be quiet." I told Nadare, still trying to manage a friendly smile. I don’t think my smile looked _entirely_ genuine and real, I was _still_ a little sad that this Pokemon didn't seem to _like_ me.

 

But she was used to it.

 

Not everymon will love you.

 

And _hey,_ maybe my smile _did_ look genuine and real! Of course, I wasn’t paying any attention to the fact that my _ears_ were drooping down as I smiled. _Or_ that my _tail_ reflexively and instinctively wafted between my hind legs, trying to hide itself. Yeah, _those_ things were probably indicators I was faking a smile, no matter _how_ convincing my smile may have _been._ "We were just waiting for a _friend_ to come, he told us to wait here." I explained, consciously making my tail remove itself from its hiding spot so I could sit down…which I did. "We can be quiet…" Lylith added.

 

"Like when _daddy_ used to tell you to shut _up?"_ Babble innocently asked me, causing me to tense up a little.

 

I turned my head back to look at Babble, body still faced towards Nadare. _"Yes."_ I said before turning my head back to where it was, looking ahead of myself, but down at the ground. "Except without _pain..."_ I quietly mumbled to myself. _Babble didn't hear me, right?_

 

 But, even if _Babble_ didn’t hear me…I’d forgotten that there were two Pokémon there under that tree with me. “Sorry, but...what _kind_ of pain do you mean?” Nadare enthusiastically asked, causing my head to _shoot up_ to look the Vulpix in the eyes. The Ice-Fox had turned to look at me, looking both concerned _and_ interested at the same time.

 

I, on the other paw, looked _completely scared._ My eyes were _wide_ and _fearful,_   paws _trembling_ as I stood up. Memories of Ray training me not to talk when he _told_ me not to came flooding to my mind in all what seemed like a _second._ All I'd said was _’okay’_ and Ray…I visibly _flinched_ at _nothing_ in front of this Vulpix, starting to cry as I kept my belly close to the ground. I hadn’t noticed Babble right there at my side, curious.

 

“Are you _okay…?”_ He asked, voice concerned, paw touching my side.

 

I just shook my head as I breathed _in_ and _out. Deep breaths, Lyl…deep breaths…_

 

“Is it about daddy?” Babble asked. I nodded my head in agreement, starting to calm down a bit.

 

At this point, I’d just completely forgotten that Nadare was even there at _all_ . I was just focusing on Babble as he just kept his paw on her side. _Deep breaths…you're okay, deep breaths…_

 

She then remembered the Vulpix she was staring at.

 

 _“Ummm...”_ Lylith began, not necessarily _thinking_ of anything to say, tears beginning to stop their flow. Nadare asked a question, right? What _kind_ of pain I had said… _“Phy-physical_ pain…?” I stammered, looking up at Nadare. It felt more like I was _asking_ than _answering,_ not sure if that was the right answer to give. Would it _help?_ I lied down on the ground, starting to lick my left foreleg. I was grooming myself as a way to _calm down_ and keep my mind off of that _horrible Pokémon…_

 

"Look, you don't got to answer any more if you don't want to." I heard Nadare say as she walked over to me. "You ok?” No, I don’t _feel_ okay. Not at _all._ “I... I didn't mean to do that." I stopped licking my foreleg, looking up at Nadare.

 

“I’ll be okay…” I answered, at least feeling a bit calmer now.

 

"We can start over, if ya want.” Nadare said. “We got off on the wrong foot there, huh?"

 

Then came the nudge. It was a _soft_ and _gentle_ nudge, which, _initially,_ I _flinched_ at the touch. _“S-Sorry…”_ I stuttered out, looking up at Nadare helplessly. _“Y-You_ just…m-made me remember something really _bad…”_ I then took a few moments to lick my left forepaw. I'd _like_ to just start over. “I think I-I'd _like_ to start over…” I said, using my now _freshly saliva-coated paw_ to start rubbing my ear and the side of my _face._ It _sounds_ gross, but it’s _effective_ . “M-My name's _Lylith…”_ I told Nadare with a halfhearted smile, looking up at her before licking my paw again to _re-coat_ it with saliva. It was _great_ for _grooming_ . I then gestured with my head in the direction of the Pichu who still held his paw on my side. “And _this_ one over _here_ is _Babble.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDITS/CO-CREATORS:
> 
> Mada AS; Nadare the Vulpix


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for being late again! Still RELATIVELY on time, but, uh...sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I’m sure you’re in a rush to get a chapter, so I’m just gonna announce I’m gonna take a 2 week thing off so I have a little break to catch up with PMD RP things, and have a good day.
> 
> Yikes, almost typed “have a god day”. Thank you, autocorrect!
> 
> Byeeeee everyone!!
> 
> Enjoy!

“So…” I began. _“What_ are we doing again…?” Josh had just came when Babble and I were talking to Nadare and told me we had to go somewhere. That made Nadare really upset, but Josh insisted that I had to go with him. I kinda liked Nadare, she was nice. Maybe I could have even made a new friend, I don’t know. Anyways, Josh took me into _Luminous Forest,_ the Mystery Dungeon right _below_ Aileron Village…where Babble and I first _met_ Josh around a week ago…a week since that _night._ Sometimes, the fact that I was really on _The Surface_ with Babble, and that Ray was… _yeah. Still_ hard to believe all that really even _happened…_ for _me,_ at least. Maybe _you_ can believe it…?

 

_“Secret.”_ Josh told me, which was what he told me the past _four_ times. The _only_ thing he’d tell me, the only _word_ he even _said!_

 

“Can’t you just tell me a _little_ bit?” I whined. I felt my ears flattening against my head—not out of _anger…_ I guess it’s because ears are just _weird_ sometimes—as I looked up at Josh’s head. I couldn’t see through his leaf hood that he had on, though. _“Please…?”_ I added.

 

“No.” Josh responded. _“Secret.”_

 

_Babble_ wasn’t here with us, he was back in the Inn with _Jade._ I know Babble _usually_ wasn’t with me for my… _’challenges’,_ but not having him with me _still_ made me feel kinda lonely. He used to go to _school_ every morning for hours, but right _now_ I feel like I can’t really do things _without_ him. _“Wait…”_ I began.

 

_“What?”_ Josh asked, constantly moving towards our mystery destination.

 

Babble _used_ to go to school. _Now…_ he _doesn’t._ And school is—from what _I_ understand— _important…_ I’m _pretty sure._ “Are there any _schools_ here?”

 

“Don’t _need_ school.” Josh stated. _“I’m_ teacher.”

 

_No,_ not _me._ _“No,_ uh…it’s _Babble.”_ I explained. _“He used_ to go to school, and…” Did he even _need_ to go? I know he learned—and struggled with— _Math, Writing, Science,_ and _‘Social’_ as he called it… _‘Social Class’._ Would he _use_ that stuff…? I don’t know, he _did_ go to school. Now he _isn’t._ Should I _talk_ to him about this…? _Probably._ Probably _should._ “Should a Pokémon go to _school?”_ I asked, tilting my head in curiosity.

 

_“No._ No _schools…”_ Josh answered. _“…I_ know of.” We came into a clearing in the forest, Josh stopping in place. I stopped, too, and looked ahead of me. It wasn’t a _large_ clearing, but there was _grass_ there… _water…trees…_ this _wasn’t_ a clearing, _was_ it? “We are _there_ yet.” Josh remarked, glancing at me with a smile. Almost _immediately,_ I felt my heart start rushing and thumping as I stared back at him, returning his smile with a shaky, _dumb_ one of my _own._ Like _usual._ I felt my face start to feel _warm_ again as that _damn…thing_ that keeps getting lodged in my throat came _back…!_ Seriously, this was becoming a _problem!_ But my brain felt so _happy_ and _carefree_ that nothing even _registered_ as a problem. “Here…we _fight.”_

 

Except _that. “Wh-wh-what…?”_ I stuttered out, snapping out of my _‘happy, fun-time, everything is great’_ mood. _Fight?_ I felt fear start to rise up in me as I didn’t know what that _meant!_ Why would we _fight?!_ _“I-I-I…”_ I mindlessly blurted out, taking _one_ shaky, terrified step back after _another._ I couldn’t _fight_ Josh, he was pretty much _five times_ my _size!_ Yeah, Josh was _tall!_

 

_“Fight.”_ Josh ordered. _“Attack_ me.” Okay, _first_ off; there was _no_ way I was doing that! _One;_ I shouldn’t be _attacking_ Pokémon! I’ll get in _trouble!_ And not just _‘I’ll-get-hurt’_ trouble, but I’ll _die_ because I’m a _Feral!_ The _police_ will come and— _wait…_ yeah, _I_ see the _issue_ there. There’s no _police_ here, so…they can’t _come_ and, uh… _put_ me _down…_ and do whatever _else_ they might do, and… _yeah._ _I_ see the _issue_ in what I was about to say.  Anyways, it won’t just be the _police_ that would kill me, Josh is _five times_ —maybe _more—_ my size and _scary!_ He would _kill_ me in a fight! “Any move! _Do_ it!”

 

_“No!”_ There was no way I was going to do that. I felt myself _crying_ at just the _thought_ of him attacking me, the _fear_ was too _much!_ My tail was already between my legs as I stopped moving, I _couldn’t_ move anymore, I was so _scared!_ “I don’t want to _die!”_

 

_Wait…did I say that out loud…?_

 

“No _death.”_ _Shit,_ I _did…_ “Only _battle.”_ Josh readied an arrow, aiming it straight at me.

 

It was at _that_ moment I _burst_ into tears as I bowed in front of Josh, heart _burning_ against my chest that now was planted firmly on the ground, butt raised in the air. This was a _bow—_ before you _ask_ —and is mainly a form of submission. Or at least from what _I_ know in _my_ experience. I slowly looked up at Josh through the tears, head rested on the dirt. I was just _sobbing._ _“Please…!”_ I begged, finding it so _incredibly hard_ to _breathe._ It felt like there wasn’t any air around to breathe _anyways,_ like all of it was just _gone_ from the world. _“Please no…! Please_ don’t _kill_ me! _Please!”_ I pleaded with Josh. I shut my eyes _tightly,_ burying my tear-stained face into the grass below, _hoping_ that— _maybe_ …just _somehow—_ it might not be as _bad_ if I can’t see it _coming._ The impact of the _arrow._ I didn’t _want_ to see it coming.

 

Then it _struck._

 

I felt the arrow whip past my buried head, just grazing my _ear_ as it flew by. He _missed._ The crying instantly _stopped,_ tears no longer _leaking_ from my _eyes._ I stayed in the same position, not daring to _move,_ not daring to open my _eyes,_ to _breathe,_ even to make the _quietest_ little _peep._ I just stayed _frozen._ _Quiet. Unmoving._ My chest _burned,_ the pain felt _unbearable._ I didn’t know how much longer I could stay _still._ How much longer could _you_ stay still for if you felt like you were _dying. Slowly._ The only thing that worked right now were my _ears._ I _refused_ to open my eyes, which meant my sight was _gone._ Everything was just _black…dark._ In the darkness, I heard the sound of rustling feathers, and I could hear somemon stepping closer and closer to me.

 

Then, through the darkness, I heard Josh’s voice. “What are you _doing?”_ He asked me. I couldn’t answer him. I couldn’t move, open my eyes… _“Lylith.”_ I felt a wing touch me—push me—as I _screamed._ My eyes shot open to see Josh shoving me to the ground from the side as my entire body tensed up, flinching at the touch. And the _scream_ …it was one of the _loudest_ sounds I’d ever _heard_ in my _life,_ I didn’t even know where that even _came_ from. I hit the ground, and I just… _stayed_ there. Right down on the ground, where somemon like me _belonged._ The tears started falling again, I _stared_ at the arrow not too far away from me. That could have _hit_ me. I lied on my side, head placed on the ground as I stared up at Josh. He seemed… _amused. Happy._ Was he going to _laugh_ at me…? At my _fear?_ _“Very_ odd.” Josh stated, smirking at me. _“Up.”_

 

I didn’t move. My heart wasn’t burning as much as it _was,_ but I _still_ wasn’t moving. My body just lied on the ground—lifeless—as I continued to watch Josh, tears silently streaming down my fur. _He_ waited a few moments, _too,_ before he seemed to _realize_ I wasn’t getting up. His _amused look_ turned into _confusion_ as he eyed me, wings crossing and folding together against his chest. I _still_ didn’t move. A few more minutes passed before he started to tap the ground impatiently with his talon. Using what little strength I felt like I _had,_ I took a deep, shaky breath, and closed my eyes, gathering all my needed—yet very little—courage. And I opened my eyes, looking straight into Josh’s eyes. “I _can’t…”_ I choked out. “Can’t… _move…”_

 

_“Yes._ You _can.”_ Josh told me, walking over to me. He seemed to be getting _angry_ at me. “Paws on the ground. Then push.” He explained to me, using his wings to force me up. Even though it was him _angry_ at me, _forcing_ me to _do_ something…it _still_ felt kinda nice. Although, the second he let go of me I almost fell over. I stopped myself, shoving my forepaw into the ground, but I almost fell. I couldn’t stop crying, though. Josh stepped in front of me, backing away slowly. “Now. _Fight.”_ He ordered me. _“Must_ know how. _Necessary.”_ My legs started to shake, tail still in hiding, and I could feel my ears flattening against my head in fear. _I couldn’t do this…_ I just… _couldn’t._ Josh’s voice was just absolutely and completely _filled_ with intolerance. No _care_ or _worry_ in his voice, just _intolerance._ “What’s _wrong?”_

 

_“EVERYTHING!”_ I screamed, not even _thinking_ about what I was _saying._ My legs gave out underneath me, and I collapsed onto the dirt as this _shaking, crying, furry mess._ _“EVERYTHING_ IS WRONG!” I didn’t really understand what I was saying, I just… _said_ it. _Screamed_ it. And _now_ I couldn’t _talk_ again! _What_ the _hell_ was _wrong_ with me! I buried my face in my paws, still crying. Why was it that _every time_ I was _around_ Josh, I always got so _stupid?!_

 

“That’s _vague.”_ Josh told me. _“Elaborate.”_

 

“I can’t _fight,_ Josh…” I explained, feeling a little more _calm._ “I’m not _allowed_ to hurt _anymon,_ and you’d _kill_ me for _hurting_ you…”

 

“You’re _dead?”_ He asked.

 

I looked up at him, confused. I slowly started to shake my head.

 

“Exactly.” Josh stated. “Wouldn’t _kill_ you. Dead _already.”_

 

_“What…?”_

 

“You’re not _dead.”_ The Decidueye explained to me. “Won’t _kill_ you.” He extended a wing out to me with a smile, making my brain start to get all mushy and gooey again as I placed my paw in his wing. He pulled me up _slowly_ this time, giving me time to stand on three paws before letting go of my _fourth._ “Won’t _hurt_ you…much. _Only_ if _necessary.”_ Josh told me, taking a few steps back. _“Teacher.”_ He added with a wink.

 

_“Teacher…?”_ I asked, ears drifting forwards.

 

_“Yes. Fight_ Teacher.” Josh explained. _“Battle_ Teacher.” He began to ready another arrow—that he just seemed to pull from _somewhere_ in his _wing—_ and slowly aimed it at me, smiling. “It’s _okay.”_ He reassured me. “See _arrow…?”_

 

I nodded my head slowly, eyes staring at _nothing_ but the _arrow._

 

_“Avoid_ arrow.” Josh told me.

 

I moved to the _right,_ staying low to the ground. After all, it was _okay,_ right? I was going to be _okay_ no matter _what,_ everything was _okay._ Then, not even a _second later,_ the arrow struck into the ground _right_ where I was standing _earlier._ _Right_ where I was _just standing._ My heart started racing again as I stared at the arrow, that could have _hit_ me! “I thought you said I’d be _OKAY!”_ I shouted at Josh, voice panicked and filled with fear. “NO _PAIN!”_

 

“Unless _necessary.”_ Josh restated, readying another arrow at me. “Avoided _arrow._ No _pain.”_ I started to step back as Josh moved the arrow at my head. _“Again.”_

 

Okay…I would be _lying_ if I said I _knew_ what I was _doing._ That I was even _aware_ of really doing _anything._ It was _all_ just a _blur_ to me, thinking back on my _thoughts_ in that moment…a _thoughtless, instinct-driven blur._ My heart started racing in my chest, I felt this _surge_ of _energy rush_ through me. Breathing felt like it came more from my _chest_ than my _belly_ as I felt my claws dig into the ground.

 

And I slammed my head down. Right down to the grassy dirt below, watching the arrow shoot over me. Was I _terrified? Yes._ I remember being _very_ scared. But there was something about it that felt… _exciting!_ I’ve never _felt_ this way before! I felt so _alive_ in that moment!

 

Then I saw _another_ arrow aimed at me, followed by the loud, clear command Josh told me with such confidence. The one command that stood out to me in the silence;

 

_“Again.”_ He commanded me.

 

I stood up in practically a _second, shoving_ myself _backwards_ to avoid the arrow that shot right where my _left foreleg_ used to be. I stood tall, spreading out my paws, expecting Josh to pull another arrow out. He already _had,_ however, aiming it at my _head_ again.

 

_“Again!”_ He repeated, voice becoming louder and louder as I saw a smile start to form across his beak.

 

I moved to the left, using my left paw to keep myself standing as the arrow grazed past me. I felt it touch my fur, but…instead of _scaring_ me, it actually just gave me _more energy._ Made my heart beat _faster._ It took a little bit to warm up to, but…thinking back on how _amazing_ I felt…I _loved_ that feeling! That feeling of excitement and fear and _life!_ Just to not think about _anything,_ but to just _do…_ I’d never _ever_ felt so…like _that!_

 

_“Again!”_ Josh was _already_ readying another arrow.

 

But I didn’t _think._

 

And I _do regret_ not thinking.

 

I ducked under an arrow, _rushed_ at Josh as _fast_ as my paws could _go,_ _jumped up,_ and…

 

_Bit him._

 

My jaws latched _into_ his wing as _hard_ as they could go, and I started to taste something _weird_ and _gross._ He never _screamed,_ though, I didn’t _realize_ he was in _pain,_ or how _deep_ I was _biting._ My jaws just clamped _shut,_ they wouldn’t _open._ Josh slowly held his wing up, looking at me as my heart started to calm down a bit. _“Good.”_ He stated, pain in voice as I dropped down. The _fall_ made my heart feel like it stopped _completely,_ and as soon as I touched the ground I immediately placed my body to it. _Afraid of heights,_ remember? It was only _then_ I saw the _red_ in Josh’s wing as he clutched it with his _other_ wing.

 

_Blood…_

 

_Fuck…_

 

“Josh, I-I…” I didn’t understand what _happened._ I just… _did_ that. I _hurt_ him. “I am _so_ sorry, Josh.” I apologized. _“I-I_ just… _I-I-I…”_

 

“No. Stop.” Josh told me, crouching down to make eye contact with me, smiling. He held up his wing. _“Hurts._ Been through _worse”_ He told me. “You’re _learning,_ Lylith.” He then placed his non-bit wing on my shoulder. _“Want_ you to bite. To _hurt_ me.” He explained. “You _need_ to bite. To _hurt.”_

 

“Not _you…”_

 

Josh started to get back up. “To defend  _ yourself. Babble. _ Must  _ fight.” _ He told me. “I’m  _ teacher. Hurt _ me.” He then pulled another arrow out—where did he  _ get _ those?—and readied it.

 

“You’ll be  _ fine?” _ I asked.

  
“Yes.” He nodded, aiming the arrow right at my head. I took a deep breath in, staring at the arrow. He wanted me to _hurt_ him…to _fight._ I guess it wasn’t a…necessarily _bad_ thing. _Right,_ guys? Besides, I could defend _Babble_ if I knew how to fight. Nothing was targeting him right _now,_ but…hey, you never _know._ It was _Josh, c’mon._ He was _trustworthy,_ Lyl. Even _though_ he just tried to _shoot_ me. It was _alright._ _“Again.”_ Josh commanded as he shot the arrow at me.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the—frankly—shitty chapter I’m giving you. It sucks, I’m well aware the quality of my chapters are dropping...
> 
> I’ve been distracted recently.
> 
> Mainly by the school strike going on for TVDSB. In other words, my school is closed, and I’m a little distracted with the emotions of it all. Sorry, it’s not an excuse, but I’m a little overwhelmed and not really myself right now as far as work goes.
> 
> That, and edits happened, and I just...yeah, this chapter just suffered in my opinion.
> 
> Once again, I’m gonna be taking a two week chapter break, but it MIGHT be a little longer, I don’t know. I’m just mainly waiting for my school to open again so I get back into a routine. Fun fact about me; I like routines. Those routines change, it throws me.
> 
> So, yeah, sorry for the bad chapter, it was just a whole MIX of things that made it horrible. I’m TRYING, guys. And thanks for sticking with me, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardian of Hope means SO MUCH to me.

Let me just start off by saying…I don’t think I’ve ever felt this… _happy_ before. Well, maybe not _happy,_ but… _happy, excited, filled_ with _energy,_ _whatever_ word you’d use for this feeling. One thing I might say was that I was _alive,_ more… _alive_ than I’ve ever been. _Happy, excited,_ and _alive._ _Very_ alive…and _tired…_ and _sore…_ but _alive._ Josh _did_ hurt me…a _lot…_ but he did _warn_ me, and after a few _minutes_ of… _crying,_ I, uh…I’m _okay._ I’m just _exhausted_ and I’m _sore_ all over my body. I’d be _fine,_ though, I’ve been hurt _worse_ all the _time._ I don’t look it, but apparently I’m _quite durable._ Anyways, all I did was just dodge arrows and try to _bite_ Josh. I felt really bad _doing_ that, and sometimes I’d just _freeze_ because I didn’t want to _bite_ him…yeah, _that_ was usually when I got hit. I’m not _dead,_ though, so… _that’s_ a nice thing right there.

 

Once I was  _ done, _ I went to go get Babble from Jade. They were both in the inn, talking in my and Babble’s room. I pawed at the door with my forepaw, creating noise, hoping to get somemon’s attention. It took about five seconds for the door to open and for me to see Jade—the giant ball of cotton—in the doorway. She smiled and stepped to the side to allow me to come in. “Babble, look who it  _ is!” _ She excitedly called out to the Pichu sitting on the floor in the center of the room. “It’s  _ Lylith!” _

 

Babble saw me, and I could just watch him get so excited and happy over the course of seconds. I watched his ears  _ shoot _ up, his tail start wagging, his cheeks spark, and his eyes go wide as he stood up, looking at me with this  _ huge _ smile. I just looked  _ back _ at him, smiling, quietly peeking my head through the doorway.  _ “Hi…” _ I said softly, slowly starting to step into the room. Babble—on all fours—ran over— _ no _ Extremespeed, surprisingly—to me and gave me a hug,  _ another _ thing we’ve started doing more of. It seems to work really well for  _ everything, _ so…why  _ not? _ I just sat down, wrapped my forelegs around him, and squeezed back as I saw his tail wag back and forth even  _ faster. _ “What are you and  _ Jade _ up to?” I asked.

 

Jade just giggled, sitting down on a bed, watching us. “Being worried about  _ you _ is all.” She stated with a sweet and friendly smile. She pointed at Babble as his back was turned to her, looking straight at me.  _ “Somemon _ was really  _ missing _ you.”

 

I stopped hugging Babble in order to look him in the eye. “Did you _miss_ me?” I asked with a smile, getting a nod from Babble as a response. I hugged him again. _“Why?”_ I asked him, patting the back of his head gently as I giggled. “You used to go to _school_ _without_ me. For _hours.”_

 

Babble moved away from me, looking at me curiously. “You’re really dirty, Lyl.” He told me, cheeks sparking.

 

My fur _was_ really gross, what Babble said was _true._ I’d fallen down a bit while dodging…or I’d get hit and fall to the ground…and I got _dirt_ dried into my _fur._ Seriously, it _felt_ like I had the entire _forest clearing_ we were _at_ just… _stuck_ in my _fur._ I probably _looked_ it, _too._ _Yep,_ I _looked_ it. My fur was _messy_ and all _over_ the place and had these _brown_ spots all over. _“Yep…”_ I agreed. “I’m _really dirty…”_

 

Now, I wasn’t—at the _time_ —aware _‘bathhouses’_ existed. I was thinking about how _I_ was going to have to clean myself, and I was _not excited_ to get _cleaning._ Dirt tasted _so gross…eww._ I wasn’t aware of _‘bathhouses’_ at the _time,_ though, and I have _Jade_ to thank for _telling_ me about them. “You could have a _bath,_ you know. If, uh… _yeah,_ that’s kinda _gross.”_ Jade said, staring at me. “I’m willing to _pay_ for you to have a bath, Lylith, you look like you just got beat…” Her voice trailed off as it looked like she realized something, eyes going wide. She _knew_ I was with Josh, did she figure out we _fought?_ Was that, like, a _thing_ he did with _others?_ I felt _fine_ after it was over, no harm _done._ I _actually_ think I’d do it _again!_ A-And, uh… _not_ just because of Josh, _no…_ because I liked the _alive_ feeling, that’s all, J-Josh has _nothing_ to do with why I want to do it _again._ _Nothing._ Not _this_ challenge, anyways. “You _know what,_ I will _pay_ for a _bath_ for you, _my gift_ for, uh…what _happened.”_

 

_ Yep, _ I think she  _ knew. _

 

_ “How _ and  _ where, _ Jade…?” I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

 

Jade stood up, for some reason not wanting to sit anymore. “The village’s _bathhouse.”_ _Bath…house?_ “We’ll _go_ there, and I’ll _pay_ for a _bath_ for you.” Jade explained, crossing her arms together. “As an _apology gift_ for what, uh…what _happened.”_

I felt myself nod, watching Jade. “I’m  _ fine.” _ I said, ending it there. Really, it wasn’t an  _ issue _ to clean dirt out of my fur, it was just  _ gross. _ I turned to Babble—who was  _ probably _ really  _ curious _ right now—and decided I should probably  _ explain _ what my  _ challenge _ was to him. “I had to dodge arrows as Josh  _ shot _ at me.” I began, and Babble’s ears shot up as he stared at me, his eyes concerned. “It’s  _ fine. _ I’m just a  _ little sore, _ that’s all.” I told him, patting his shoulder with my forepaw. “And I got to  _ bite _ him a few times,  _ too.” _ It was then that I saw Jade cover her mouth and sit back down on the bed. She probably  _ now _ just noticed the  _ blood _ staining the fur around my mouth. Yeah, I felt  _ bad, _ but…he  _ asked _ me to do that.

 

Babble hugged me again.  _ Arceus, I’m  _ fine, _ Babble. Wow… _ “Do you know how to count…?”

 

_ What? _

 

“Oh,  _ yeah!” _ Jade exclaimed, standing back up again. “I  _ may _ have been  _ teaching _ him a  _ little _ bit of  _ Math.” _

 

I looked at Babble. “What  _ math _ have you been  _ learning _ here, Spiky?”

 

_ “Math _ is  _ life.” _ He told me, which I’ve  _ never _ heard him say before.  _ ‘Math sucks’ _ I’ve heard before from  _ him. This _ was  _ new. _ “At least that’s what  _ Jade _ says.” Babble explained. “Is that  _ true?” _

 

“I wouldn’t  _ know…?” _ I told him.  _ Why are you asking  _ me _ this…? _

 

Jade nodded. “A Pokémon should—at _least_ —know how to _count,_ Lylith.” She told me, eyes quickly shifting to Babble before going back to _me,_ as if to _point_ to him. It was _true,_ though, Babble did _not_ know how to count. He’s always struggled the _most_ with _math_ more than _anything else._ _I_ could get the basics of counting down, it goes _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten._ I _memorized_ that. Then there were the numbers that came _after_ ten, like _eleven_ and _twelve_ and so on. I understood how to _add_ numbers together, like if you take a _one_ and a _one_ and put them together, you get a _two._ Or if you put a _two_ and a _two_ and a _two_ together, you get a _six._ All of that’s just never been something Babble’s _understood._ And because of that, math’s just been _hard_ for him.

 

 Babble moved away from me and sat down on the floor. “But math’s  _ hard!” _ He exclaimed. “And  _ stupid!” _ He looked straight at me, ears drooped as he looked upset. “I don’t  _ need _ to know how to count, Lyl! I don’t  _ need _ it in life like everymon  _ says _ I will, and-and it’s too _ hard _ to learn!”

 

_ Yeah, _ in case you didn’t  _ realize _ it, math is sort of a  _ touchy subject _ for Babble. He’s  _ always _ had trouble with it. I lied down in front of him as I heard Jade close the door…that was  _ probably _ a  _ smart decision _ after Babble’s little  _ outburst. _ “Babble, I  _ know _ Math is stupid, you don’t need to  _ tell _ me that.” I began. “But…as stupid as it  _ is…counting _ is  _ useful.” _

 

“No it’s  _ not…” _ Babble stated. “You need to know a whole bunch of  _ ‘numbers’ _ in a certain  _ ‘order’ _ that I don’t  _ know. _ I’m not  _ good _ at counting like  _ you…” _

 

“I’m  _ not _ good at counting, though.” I told him. “I need to use my  _ toes _ in order to count.”

 

“But  _ how…?” _

 

“I could _show_ you…” I told him. What _I_ did was I counted my _toes_ on my _forepaws first,_ than my _hindpaws._ _Boom, twenty!_ _All_ the numbers _right there._ “Do you want me to _show_ you?” I got a _nod_ from Babble, even though he looked _really_ uninterested. I showed him my right forepaw by placing it in front of me, and I wiggled my toes. _“You_ can do this, _too,_ Spiky, paw out in front of you.” I ordered him, watching as he placed his right forepaw on the floor. Using my _left_ forepaw, I started _tapping_ my toes on my right forepaw. _“This_ is _one_ right here.” I told him after tapping one of my toes. “Named after the _number_ one.”

 

“It’s… _ name _ is won?” Babble asked

 

“Mmhm,  _ one.” _ I clarified. I tapped the toe  _ next _ to  _ ‘one’, _ smiling at Babble. “And  _ this _ is  _ two.” _

 

_ “Too…?” _

 

“Yep,  _ two.” _ Next toe… “And  _ three.” _

 

_ “Free…” _

 

I watched Babble start looking at his  _ own _ paw, tapping his fingers. He tapped one, two, and three… “ _ Four.” _ I told him once he touched his  _ next _ finger. This went on for a little while, but he was actually  _ counting… _ I think without  _ realizing _ it. We went through the  _ others, _ named  _ five, six, seven, eight, nine, _ and  _ ten, _ and I pointed at Babble’s  _ feet. _ “Those  _ toes _ have names,  _ too.” _ I told him.

 

“They  _ do…?” _ Babble asked.

 

I nodded. “Yep, you want to learn  _ their _ names?” It actually felt really  _ nice _ to see him nod. He didn’t even  _ realize _ he just used his fingers to  _ count. _ “Okay,  _ hindpaws out.” _ I told him as Babble shifted around, showing me his hindpaws, actually looking  _ excited _ to learn.

  
_ He really did  _ not _ realize he was counting at  _ all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah...hopefully, it was at least a LITTLE bit enjoyable.
> 
> I want OUT of Evergreen Village. Momentum's ALWAYS an issue for me, and I need things to keep HAPPENING in order to not lose interest. I DO have plans to leave Evergreen Village, and hopefully those chapters are BETTER than what they are right NOW...
> 
> Until then, just bare with me, guys, and I’m sorry for sucking~


	18. Update Again!

Hi...I just wanted to say I’m sorry and that there won’t be a chapter today...I've been busy, a little stressed, and things have been going slow for creativity...

 

I’m not sure what else to  _say,_ other than the fact I'm sorry and that—due to some difficulties with scheduling and stuff—a chapter  _won't_ be here and might take another two weeks. Saying this, I know I sound horrible and there’s no excuse for having  _not_ posted a chapter, but I hope you will forgive me for not having one available and await with excitement for the next chapter. Very hopefully, it will be  _soon._


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back?
> 
> Back again?
> 
> I am SO incredibly sorry it took me this long to get a chapter out, I hope you guys’ll forgive the wait. Hopefully. Anyways, I’m back for realsies this time, and I’m gonna be moving the story along so I don’t get bored and lose motivation. Yeah, plot progression!
> 
> Got 3 years of life to cover in a year or two, I gotta advance. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, there’ll be more to come~
> 
> Back on the every Sunday schedule, just getting this one to you all a bit early~

_Stars…_ stars were something I never really got to _look_ at. Looking _up_ for a change at the sky instead of looking _down_ at it was…well, it was _always_ weird. _Always_ odd and different having to look _up_ at where you came from. Jade had told me at one point in my week staying here that you’d look _back_ on your journey and see just how far you’ve come from where you started _._ Is it _wrong_ to feel that—since you came from the clouds to the earth _below_ —you were going _backwards_ in life? Like…you should be moving _up,_ but you’re falling _down?_ _I’ve_ felt that way, but yet, it also feels _nice_ falling down. You get to see everything you _missed,_ that somemon would take for _granted._ I imagine living down on the surface you’d get _used_ to all the… _grass_ and _dirt_ and _air_ and… _open space. All_ this _space_ on the surface, it’s so _large!_ There’s so much _room_ to _run around_ and _explore,_ and yet…a Grounded wouldn’t really _care._

 

The Grounded lived down here so much, they’d be _used_ to the large, open world…but not _me._ _Secretly,_ everything I didn’t _know_ about the surface _drew_ me to it. I felt _curious_ about this world below the clouds, wanting to learn _more,_ see _more._ If there were these _forests_ and _lands of grass_ and _dirt…_ what _else_ was out there? That knowledge slowly ate away at me from the inside, I felt… _bad_ just sitting here in a small area of the surface. It was like my insides felt like they were being _peeled away_ from the _inside,_ making me feel _sick_ sometimes. I hadn’t brought it up with _Babble, Josh,_ I haven’t really even talked about it much with _you._ I didn’t think it was all that important for you to know, that it would just go away the longer I stayed down here, but…it’s _growing._ The _more_ and _more_ I stand still, the more I want to _wander,_ to _explore_ the Surface.

 

It felt like this  _ itch _ —this  _ annoying, burning itch— _ that wouldn’t go away, and I couldn’t scratch it by just... _ staying _ in  _ one place _ like Evergreen Village. I couldn’t do  _ anything _ to make it go away. I’ve tried  _ grooming _ myself, tried wandering the village’s streets with  _ Jade, _ tried hanging upside down, tapping the ground in a rhythm and started  _ humming _ something—because of that one Pokémon from  _ before… _ it’s just that nothing  _ works, _ not even  _ sleeping. _ When I  _ sleep, _ I just feel all  **_[vomiting/hacking noise]_ ** and I wake up. I, uh…kind of haven’t gotten  _ much _ sleep, which is a reason for why I’m currently awake at night.  _ Sleep problems. _ I feel too  _ antsy _ to sleep, so here I  _ am; _ sitting on the floor looking up out the window at the night sky.

 

I never really got to  _ look _ at stars.

 

Babble was still sleeping away in bed like he  _ had _ been doing the past week. He looked so peaceful underneath those blankets, curled up in bed…that night with Ray…it seemed so far  _ away _ now. It felt like it happened  _ years _ ago, but…I know it was only a  _ week. _ Just looking at  _ Babble, _ though, I have no doubt in my mind that I made the right decision. The funny thing  _ was…I fought Ray. _ And  _ survived. _ I never really believed it that much, or thought about it, but it had been starting to sink  _ in _ with me a bit more. That small child over there, sleeping soundly in bed…he’s safe because of  _ me. _ I  _ saved _ him.  _ You _ were there,  _ you _ remember, right? Sure, it might have been  _ Babble _ who pushed him out the window, but…I stood  _ up _ for Babble,  _ defended _ him for the first time in my  _ life. _

 

Shit, I’m actually starting to  _ cry _ right now…

 

I smiled, looking at him—my little  _ Spiky _ —safe at last was amazing for me. And I still stand by my promise I  _ made _ that night, that  _ vow… _ I will  _ protect _ that child with  _ everything _ in me. Even if it costs me my  _ life… _

 

I’ll keep him safe.

 

_ No matter what. _

 

I look back up at the sky—at the  _ stars— _ and I’m left with the beauty of all the white lights dancing in the sky. I  _ came _ from there…I  _ came _ from there and I’m  _ backtracking, _ but I wouldn’t have it  _ any other way. _ I wonder what it would  _ be _ like to wander the world. To be like those two I met my first day here, to just… _ wander. Go _ wherever I  _ felt _ like. I’d want to see the  _ world, _ to travel the  _ entire _ surface, see what it has to  _ offer _ as far as  _ sights _ and  _ experiences. _ I guess I won’t ever get to  _ do _ that sticking around  _ here. _ There felt like there was just…so much _ more. _ So much more to  _ see _ and to  _ do, _ and I  _ wanted _ to see and do those things. I  _ wanted _ to…the  _ freedom _ is kinda  _ weird. _ I’m not sure if I  _ like _ it, but…I  _ do… _ if that makes  _ sense _ for you.

 

_ “Lyl…?” _ I heard a voice quietly ask me, causing my head to turn towards the new sound. I saw Babble sitting up in bed, looking at me, blanket still wrapped around him. “Why aren’t you  _ sleeping?” _ He asked me. He looked like he wasn’t even fully  _ awake _ yet.

 

“I could ask  _ you _ the same  _ question.” _ I replied, standing up and walking over to the bed Babble was on top of.

 

_ “Bad dream.” _ He told me, and I noticed some tears running down his cheeks. It wasn’t like he was  _ currently _ crying, it was more like… _ after-tears, _ to show he  _ was _ crying.

 

“You wanna  _ tell _ me about it?” I asked, sitting down next to the bed. “Was it  _ scary?” _

 

Babble nodded.  _ “Really _ scary…” He elaborated, moving in to  _ hug _ me. “You disappeared like  _ mommy _ did, and daddy kept  _ hurting _ me and  _ hurting _ me…” He squeezed tighter, and I could feel a few tears get stuck in the fur on my neck. “…but you’re  _ here, _ and I want a  _ hug…” _

 

I just sat down and wrapped my forelegs around him, moving my head above his as I pulled him to my chest. “That’s not going to  _ happen, _ okay?” I told him. “I’d  _ never _ just… _ vanish _ like that, Spiky.” A small smile formed across my face, my chin gently pressing down on Babble’s head. “You’re okay…”

 

“What if he comes  _ looking _ for us?” Babble asked me, burying his head in my chest. “For  _ me…?” _

 

“That won’t happen, Babble.”

 

“You don’t  _ know _ that!”

 

_ “Babble–” _

 

You  _ don’t!” _ At  _ this _ point, Babble was completely crying into my chest, squeezing me as tight as his little arms probably even  _ could. _ “He’s gonna come  _ looking _ for us, Lyl!” He exclaimed. “He’s gonna come  _ looking _ for us, and he’s gonna  _ find _ us, and he’s gonna hurt  _ both _ of us!”

 

Ray was  _ dead. _

 

He wasn’t breathing when we  _ left, _ I doubt he’d be breathing as of right  _ now. _

 

I didn’t want to tell his seven year old  _ son _ that, though, because I didn’t know  _ how. _ “Maybe he  _ won’t _ find us?” I asked. “Josh and Jade can  _ protect _ us and  _ hide _ us from him…” I would have kept  _ going, _ but with what Babble said  _ after _ as he interrupted me…I figured it’d be better to  _ remind _ him of a little something.

 

“I don’t want him to  _ hurt _ me again!”

 

A very  _ important _ little something.

 

“Babble…” I began, gently pushing him away so he could look at me. “That  _ night _ up in Aileron Village…before your  _ birthday…” _ I took a deep breath, placing my forepaw on Babble’s shoulder, giving it a quick, gentle rub as I kept smiling. “I  _ told _ your dad something—something that I would still say again. I’d say it  _ again _ and  _ again, _ and I’d mean it  _ every time.” _

 

Babble leaned in closer, tilting his head. “What’s  _ that…?” _ He asked as his cheeks sparked.

 

“I remember telling him;  _ I won’t let you hurt him ever again.” _ I answered, wiping away some of the tears from Babble’s eyes. “He’s not gonna hurt you again because I won’t  _ let _ him hurt you, okay?  _ Never again.” _

 

Babble had gone back to _hugging_ me. _This_ lasted for a little bit before we’d started to sleep on the floor together. Babble insisted on us sleeping together, and _I_ couldn’t sleep on the _bed._ It had never really taken _long_ for Babble to fall asleep, you just placed him somewhere comfy like a bed or on top of _me,_ then—if he’s _sleepy_ —he’s just _sound asleep._ _Tonight_ wasn’t any _different,_ especially because he seemed pretty tired out from the _scary dream_ he had and it’d _probably_ be nice to sleep off all the icky feelings. He had been humming something to himself, something that—upon asking—I was told was something his _mom_ hummed. She left him when he was, _what? Three?_ He…he actually remembered something from when he was _three?_

 

He said that it was a lullaby—a song parents sang their kids to help them go to sleep, I  _ just _ learned this—his mom used to sing for him. He remembered  _ every _ word  _ perfectly, _ he told me, and he never  _ forgot _ them. Of course, I  _ asked _ him to sing them to  _ me, _ but he was too  _ tired, _ which… _ fine, _ that’s perfectly  _ okay. _ And kind of  _ expected _ of him. And so, once he was done humming his lullaby, he was on top of me, snoozing away. Having him there…it actually helped  _ me _ sleep.  _ I _ was really tired,  _ too, _ but…being able to hold Babble in a hug just… _ calmed _ me. He helped  _ me _ sleep,  _ too. _ I thought it would be  _ fun _ to see if I could match my breaths with  _ Babble’s. _ Like, when  _ he _ breathes out,  _ I _ breathe out.

 

It took a little bit to match his breathing, but when I  _ did… _ just… _ instant _ sleepiness. It just… _ came _ without any warning, I could barely keep my  _ eyes _ open as I started  _ yawning. _ I don’t know  _ how _ long I lasted, but I know it was not  _ long. _ The second I closed my eyes, it was like all energy left my body. I couldn’t open them again, they were too heavy. And I  _ tried _ and I  _ tried, _ but my mind slowly blanked out, and I  _ stopped _ trying, forelegs rested softly on Babble’s back.

  
Just like  _ that, _ I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy kitty, sleepy kitty,
> 
> Purr,
> 
> Purr,
> 
> Purr.


	20. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for being a LITTLE late, I got busy.
> 
> Anyways, won’t keep you waiting, enjoy this chapter~

I slowly woke up after that night having slept through the morning. Babble didn’t wake me up, he actually didn’t really wake up either. He told me he woke up in the morning once, but since  _ I _ was asleep and there wasn’t really much we  _ did… _ he just decided to go back to sleep. It wasn’t the afternoon, it was more like… _ late morning-ish _ when I woke up. I can’t  _ remember _ the last time I got to sleep  _ in _ like that. I felt  _ absolutely _ refreshed, and still a bit  _ sleepy. _ I had my first  _ lazy _ morning, where I didn’t really  _ do _ anything I didn’t  _ want _ to. I just kinda lied around on the floor, lying on my back as I just did… _ whatever. _ I didn’t have a single care in the  _ world, _ it was  _ nice _ forgetting them all for a bit. It wasn’t until Babble wanted something to eat that I finally really got  _ moving, _ we’d usually head downstairs and Jade was waiting for us to pay for food.

 

She wasn’t  _ this _ morning.

 

Was it because we slept in? She just... _ left? _ Babble had sat down at an open table, me moving to sit on the floor next to his chair. We waited for a bit, Babble asking me what was taking so long.  _ Like _ I  _ knew, Spiky. _ We talked about how we both were enjoying town, or  _ if _ we were enjoying town. It kinda seemed like  _ I _ was the only one talking as Babble just nodded his head, agreed with me, or—whenever I asked him about something—said;  _ it’s nice… _ it felt like  _ I _ was the only one talking. I told him that this place was…well,  _ nice, _ but I went  _ on _ to say that it felt kind of small. That maybe there was something  _ better _ out there. I stopped talking about that, though, when Babble didn’t seem too interested in the idea.

 

“Do you think that Josh isn’t  _ safe, _ Lyl?” Babble asked me.

 

Okay, now…I _know_ all of you are going to be confused as to where _that_ came from. Why say _that?_ _Nothing_ even ever led _up_ to that. Well…that’s not… _exactly_ true. There’s something I, uh…admittedly _didn’t_ tell you. It was just like with feeling that I didn’t want to be stuck here, I just left it out cause I didn’t think it’d be _too_ important. I…was told Josh wasn’t safe to be around. By _Nadare._ Other then _that,_ and the confusion about the _surface,_ where she _lived…_ I _still_ think our chat was nice. Kind of…look, I’m _sorry_ for not telling you! She called him _crazy…_ that _everyone_ knew he was crazy. She _also_ said that we—we being me and Babble—couldn’t hang out with him anymore. Do _I_ think Josh could be _dangerous?_ Or _crazy? No._ No I do _not._

 

I’m  _ not _ just being stupid,  _ shut up. _

 

If Josh was dangerous, or wanted to  _ hurt _ us…wouldn’t he have just  _ hurt _ us already? He had  _ plenty _ of chances…yeah, we’re gonna  _ ignore _ how he almost shot me with arrows.  _ Multiple times… _

 

Josh isn’t  _ dangerous! Or _ crazy!

 

He just… _ isn’t… _

 

“No.” I told Babble, looking up at him from the ground. “I think Josh is a _nice_ Pokémon who wouldn’t _hurt_ us.” _Once again, we’re gonna ignore our battle._ And that was just _‘training,’_ he didn’t _want_ to _hurt_ me…he _didn’t._ _“I_ think he’s a _friend.”_ Because he _is._ What else would he _be?_

 

Babble nodded his head, cheeks having been giving out little sparks throughout my talking. “I think so,  _ too.” _ Babble agreed with me. See,  _ Babble _ believes Josh is fine.  _ You _ can think what you  _ want, _ but that doesn’t  _ matter, _ okay? “I didn’t know what  _ you _ thought about Josh.”

 

_ Nothing. _ My brain turns to  _ mush _ when I think about him, so… _ nothing. Nothing _ but  _ happy, goopy, smiley  _ thoughts.

 

Except for right  _ now, _ because I’m  _ not _ being all stupid in thinking Josh isn’t  _ dangerous. _

 

_ “What _ about Josh now?” I heard Jade’s voice ask, Jade herself sitting down in a chair across from us at the table after blowing over here.

 

Babble just simply looked up at Jade. “We were talking about whether or not Josh is safe to be around.”

 

I felt panic run through my entire body, muscles tensing up as I stared at Jade, my eyes wide. That  _ probably _ wasn’t the best thing to  _ tell _ her, Spiky… _ no. _ Jade was silent for a moment, just…watching the wood table, hand/paw/stub/whatever-it-was tapping the table slowly and quietly. I felt my heart start to beat faster, my breaths becoming quicker and faster. Was it getting just a little harder to  _ breathe? Anyone? No…? _

 

Jade finally looked back at Babble and me, taking a deep breath  _ in… _ then  _ out… _ “So you’ve heard everyone’s opinions on  _ Josh, _ huh?” She asked, putting on a small smile. She glanced back at the table. “He’s never had the… _ best _ reputation here,  _ that’s _ for sure.” She chuckled, looking right at Babble. “I can tell you that the only things those rumours get  _ right _ are the fact he’s… _ eccentric.” _

 

Babble tilted his head, eyeing Jade curiously.  _ “Eck-sen-trick?” _ He asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

 

“It means somemon’s a little  _ strange.” _ Jade explained. “Josh would be called;  _ eccentric.” _

 

_ “Eck-sen-trick…” _ Babble repeated. I could tell he was just saying it to get a feel for the word, trying to learn how to say it.

 

_ I _ didn’t know what that word was,  _ either, _ though. I said  _ eccentric _ under my breath, too. I think I was quiet enough that Jade hadn’t heard me, she more just continued to watch Babble. I sat up after I said the new word, feeling like I said it  _ okay _ enough. “He’s not  _ bad, _ though, right?” I asked, tilting  _ my _ head. He  _ wasn’t, _ I just wanted to hear  _ Jade _ say it.

 

And  _ say _ it she  _ did. _

 

“No, he’s  _ not.” _ Jade answered me, smiling down at me. “Pokémon just fear what they don’t  _ understand. _ Josh is  _ different _ and even a bit  _ weird _ to some Pokémon—just take his avoidance of  _ talking _ for example—but he’s not  _ dangerous _ to  _ be _ around.”  _ See? _ He wasn’t  _ dangerous _ to  _ be _ around, I  _ told _ you. He’s just  _ ‘eccentric,’ _ no big deal. “Just  _ odd. _ Just like  _ you.” _

 

“Just like  _ me?” _ I asked, feeling slightly hurt by that.

 

_ “Yep.” _ Jade said. “I don’t know  _ anymon _ who  _ refuses _ to sit in chairs or on bed or use  _ any _ kind of furniture, and also would rather go  _ hungry _ than eat a  _ berry.” _

 

“So, uh…” I began, giggling a bit out of embarrassment. “He… _ told _ you about that,  _ huh…?” _

 

Jade nodded. “I’m actually a  _ little _ surprised the town hasn’t spread  _ rumours _ about how you and Josh are  _ both…‘dangerous’ _ Pokémon.” She explained, tapping the table once, lightly. “They’re probably just more focused on  _ you, _ Babble.”

 

Babble looked a little surprised at that—as did  _ I _ —as he just stared at Jade.  _ “Me…?” _ He asked.

 

“It’s  _ impossible _ for a Pichu like you to know a move like Extremespeed.” Jade explained. “And so  _ young, too.” _ Babble started to look at the table, ears falling as his cheeks sparked more and more. He started tapping his hindpaw against the floor, his forepaw gently tapping the table. “Honestly, none of us  _ know _ how you  _ know _ it.”

 

The subtle tapping got faster and faster, so fast that it became a blur. He was even using Extremespeed for  _ that! _ Had he  _ always _ used Extremespeed that much, and…just, no one  _ knew? _ Did he just… _ hatch…knowing _ it? I stood up and nudged Babble on the shoulder with my face in the form of a nuzzle, trying to tell him it was okay. He didn’t  _ look _ okay at all, one would be safe to think that he  _ wasn’t _ okay.  _ There’s _ my reasoning for what I did in my head. “What do you mean;  _ impossible?” _ I asked Jade, looking her straight in the eyes.

 

“I mean that there are some moves that some Pokémon can learn.” Jade began. “They’re like special abilities—or special _skills, talents, powers—_ that we _all_ have. We just have _specific_ ones, ones we can _learn.”_ _Learn,_ huh? I wonder what moves _I_ could learn… “A _Pichu, Pikachu, or Raichu…”_ Jade leaned into the table, looking very serious. Then, in a quiet voice, she said; “Babble, what _you_ can do is beyond what _anyone_ can understand. You’re the exact _opposite_ of _everything any_ of us— _us_ being _Pokémon—_ has ever _known.”_

 

Babble looked up at Jade, no longer tapping the table. “So I’m… _ math…?” _ He asked, his ears twitching and perking up.

 

“I took a little longer to get here because there’s someone I want you to  _ meet.” _ Jade said before smiling at us. “She’s come to stay here in Evergreen Village for a bit, she knows  _ so much _ about  _ moves _ and  _ abilities. _ She’s like the  _ move guru.” _

 

Just then, two Pokémon had come in. It was a Braviary and a purple bat with four wings, a… _Crobat,_ I think? They looked like they were _adults,_ like when you see someone who looked twenty years _older_ than you…yeah, _that_ was _them._ _They_ were two Pokémon who just looked _older_ than you, they _looked_ like adults. At least, to _me._ _You_ could be an adult, um…let’s just say they looked _old._ Like, I’d heard the term _middle aged._ One thing I noticed, though, was that they both had shiny gold badges, the same kind that… _police_ had…they were _police_ _badges._

 

These Pokémon had  _ police badges. _

 

Pokémon with  _ police badges _ liked to tie me up to a post and get my  _ owner _ if they found me  _ alone. _

 

Pokémon with  _ police badges hated _ me.

 

There was a Braviary…outside Ray’s  _ house… _ that night.

 

I grabbed Babble and pulled him under the table with me as I hid, not even looking around. I couldn’t see anything but  _ feet _ or  _ talons _ or  _ whatever _ you used to walk. I saw a pair of talons come closer to the table, my chest feeling like there were all these little claws stabbing into it as my heart started to beat  _ faster _ and  _ faster. _ I started to choke, not being able to breathe, but they’d  _ hear _ me. I screwed my jaw shut no matter how much the not breathing hurt as the pain in my chest only got  _ worse. _ What  _ was _ this? I saw Babble open his mouth to say something and I slammed my paw Babble’s mouth, closing it.

 

I saw Jade stand on the ground, feet turning around so that—I thought—she could see the Braviary. “What can I  _ do _ for  _ you, _ officer?” She asked.

 

The next words I heard only sent me into even _more_ of a panic. “A few days ago, there was a murder.” _Fuck…_ “The victim was found dead after having sustained bite marks, and we think the suspect may have fled _here.”_ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_ I kept my paw pressed against Babble’s mouth, _don’t say ANYTHING, Spiky! Not a word!_

 

“Well,  _ any _ help I can lend you, I  _ will.” _ Jade pledged to these Pokémon.  _ “Trust _ me, a criminal like  _ that _ deserves to be in  _ jail _ for the  _ rest _ of his  _ gosh darn life.” _ Jade’s gonna find out it was  _ me. _ She’s gonna find out it was  _ me _ and I’m gonna get caught by the  _ police _ and I’m gonna  _ die… _ I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks, Jade,  _ please _ do not tell him we’re down here.  _ Please. _

 

“This isn’t  _ just _ a murderer we’re dealing with.” Another voice chipped in. “The  _ child _ of the victim was taken,  _ too.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Did _ you, or  _ did _ you  _ not, _ have any involvement in this?”

 

_ “No!” _ Jade answered, voice sounding offended…as I feel she  _ should _ be. “Never would I have somemon  _ killed _ just to take their own  _ child!” _

  
“Jade Davis.” One of the officers began. “Do you mind telling us where  _ ‘Babble Barett’ _ is.”


	21. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeey, guys. Late yet again. I’m thinking of changing my upload time to 1:00 PM EST, this 12:00 PM...it does NOT seem to WORK for me, wow. Besides, shows on cable television change times all the time, right? You THINK you’ve set something up to be recorded on the PVR, turns out they changed the time to one hour later and it doesn’t record! Yeah, I can do the same thing, right?
> 
> Anyways, here you go, another chapter.

_ “Who?” _ I heard Jade ask.

 

_ “Babble Barett.” _ One of the officers said. He sounded pretty upset while saying it, too. “Seven years old, Pichu, male…”

 

“I-I’m sorry, officer…” Jade stammered. “I don’t  _ know _ too many Pichu, if  _ any.” _

 

“Easily identifiable by his  _ left ear, _ it has three spikes growing from it.” The officer continued. “It’s a birth defect.”

 

Jade wasn’t telling them that we were under the table…how could she not _know_ it was Babble. Ignoring the name, they brought up his _ear._ She _knew_ it was him, there was no way she _didn’t._ She was _lying_ to them… “Once _again,_ officer, I’m _sorry…_ if I _could_ help, I _would, believe_ me.” I just kept my paw against Babble’s mouth, hugging him so that…well, so that _he_ wouldn’t move, and that I was _still_ in pain and was hugging Babble against my chest so as to make the pain more _bearable._ It did no such _thing._ My chest still _stung_ with _pain._ _“Rest assured,_ however, that _anything_ I _can_ do, I abso-positively _will!”_

 

I could hear she was using her peppy  _ positivity voice, _ the one she used while trying to please others. The officer speaking didn’t sound too impressed, though. “Miz  _ Davis…” _ The officer began. “I’d  _ strongly _ recommend you helping us, seeing as your past is a bit more than… _ questionable.” _

 

“You want to bring my  _ record _ into this?”

 

“We’re just saying…if you  _ know _ anything, tell us  _ now. _ It’ll be better for  _ everymon _ that way.”

 

“Is that a  _ threat?” _

 

There was a silence. That silence felt like it was slowly _choking_ me. _Just stay down there, me, don’t_ move, _don’t_ talk, _they’re going to find you and they’ll take Babble and you’ll…_ I felt myself shudder, squeezing Babble tighter. I felt _terrified_ right now, _helpless._ _Please_ don’t look under the table, _scary Pokémon._ I couldn’t breathe, not because I didn’t _want_ to because that would make _noise,_ but because I just… _couldn’t._ The _air_ was so…so _hard_ to…to-to _breathe,_ I-I _tried_ to— _quietly—_ but I just… _couldn’t breathe._ I was _dying._ Somemon _help_ me, I’m _dying!_ “We’d like to speak to the mayor of Evergreen Village about this concern.” A new voice had said, probably the other officer.

 

“Well, I can try and fit you in whenever she’s  _ available.” _ Jade explained.  _ “Miiiiisster…?” _

 

_ “Perkins.” _ The first voice said.  _ “Officer _ Perkins,  _ A.V.P.D.” _

 

 _“Well,_ _officer_ Perkins, I’ll see when Mary can fit you in, _‘kay?”_ Jade responded. “She _is_ pretty booked, though, she’s been helping out some new arrivals to the _village,_ so… _little busy._ Hey, what’s your _friend’s_ name?”

 

 _“Starkweather.”_ The _other_ officer said. _“Nick Starkweather,_ my partner and I will be staying here until we _find_ the dangerous and wild Feral who _could_ kill anymon _here.”_ _No…no,_ I _wouldn’t!_ I _couldn’t!_ I didn’t even kill _Ray!_ _“Or_ we determine that she isn’t _here.”_

 

_ “Is _ she dangerous, or are you just saying that because she’s a  _ Feral?” _ Jade asked, her voice sounding quite upset. “Because I’m  _ friends _ with a  _ number _ of Ferals, and I know  _ allllllll about _ how they’re treated.”

 

“Tell Miss Hoges that we’re looking to  _ speak _ with her.” Perkins said. I heard footsteps— _ talon _ steps?—as I saw talons leave through the door.

 

They were _staying_ here? Because of _me?_ I _still_ felt terrified, just… _hiding_ under my table, not making a peep. A few moments passed, I could hear Pokémon talking to each other, I couldn’t hear what they were _saying,_ though. I felt _sick,_ like I was going to throw _up._ And my _heart?_ _Arceus,_ my heart felt like there were ten little mini _daggers_ stabbing _into_ it. I _tried_ to take a breath of air, but I _couldn’t._ What was _happening_ to me…? I saw Jade come look at me and Babble from under the table, getting on all fours and coming to see us. Then she said the one thing that was _obviously_ a lie as I tried to use it to calm _myself_ down, but I _knew_ it was a lie. A lie she told me to make me feel _better._ “They’re _gone.”_ Jade told us. “You’re _okay_ now, guys.”

 

I was  _ not _ okay.

 

_ We _ were not okay, they were  _ looking _ for us.

  
We’d be  _ far _ from okay over the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit spicy, ooh~
> 
> Hope you like it, and be sure to whatever outro thingie applies here. Byeeeee!
> 
> (Sorry for the short chapter)


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! New month, new update time! 1:30 PM EST, every Sunday! Let’s keep this story going!
> 
> For once, there isn’t a lot I’m going to say. Wow, this feels weird to not have a long note.

Okay…I… _may_ have screwed up, I’m still not _sure_ yet. We’re all still _deciding_ whether or not I’m the one at fault for what just happened, but…I _am. Sort of._ I mean, how was _I_ supposed to know Jade…I didn’t _know_ _she_ was the mayor of Evergreen Village. How _was_ I supposed to know that? _Okay?_ She never _told_ me that she pretended to be this… _Mary Hoges’ personal secretary_ while _‘Mary’_ was the mayor. Apparently, _‘Mary’_ was even _real!_ And I’d be wondering where the _actual living fffffffuu…_ how was I _supposed_ to _know_ that the police would _arrest_ Jade for the _murder_ of Mary because Jade was actually a wanted _Outlaw_ under the name of _‘Cotton’._ _The fuck. And—_ get _this—_ she was wanted for _‘child trafficking’._

 

Now, I didn’t know what _child trafficking was._ _Now_ I _do._ And I became _more_ and _more aware_ of the fact that—when I went to complete Josh’s _‘challenges’—_ I kept leaving _Babble alone_ with Jade! Okay, for those of you—like _me,_ for example—who _don’t_ know what _child trafficking_ is… _this_ is what I _read;_ _‘Child trafficking is a form of Pokémon trafficking and is defined as the recruitment, transportation, transfer, harboring, and/or receipt of a child for the purpose of slavery, forced labor and exploitation.’_ I couldn’t _breathe_ when I read that, I just hugged Babble _tighter_ and _closer._ I was _never_ letting him out of my sight ever _again!_

 

Josh had told me that Jade was a _former_ member of a group of Outlaws living in _‘Grima Outpost’_ that _no mon knew_ about, and they _took_ children from their _families_ and either; _sold them to whoever payed the most Poké, made them fight in front of everyone_ as they tried to _killed_ each other _…_ some of the Pokémon who took these kids, they apparently even _mated_ with them. Yeah, I didn’t quite… _understand_ what that _meant,_ but Josh explained it to me and I felt like I wanted to _puke_ at the thought of adults… _yeah._ So I’m over here, just outside of town, _shuddering_ whenever I _think_ of that last bit, and waiting for Josh to _do_ something that he needed to do back in the village. Yeah, _speaking_ of Josh, I found out _he_ was one of the kids _taken_ from that group.

 

 _That_ was why Jade—or _Cotton—_ and him were even _friends,_ or why Josh would _visit_ Evergreen Village. They were both _survivors_ of the _‘Children of Grima’._ Yeah, apparently Jade _wasn’t_ awful.

 

 _I_ don’t know _anything_ right now…

 

I should _probably_ start at the beginning here so you guys _actually_ know what _happened._ Like, _exactly_ what happened. It’d probably be good for _me_ to think about what happened, _too._ Um, so…yeah, it started right _after_ the policemon came looking for _Babble._ Jade took me and Babble to see this _move_ Pokémon named _Maggie,_ she was apparently what was called a _‘Venusaur.’_ I had no idea what a _‘Venusaur’_ _was,_ so I mainly just relied on Jade telling me if we saw her. There were a _lot_ of different _Pokémon_ out there. Then again, I’ve only really ever met _birds,_ and quite a _lot_ of them were… _yeah._ You met _Ray,_ I’m sure you can imagine how the _other_ villagers up in Aileron Village _treated_ me. Ray was not the _exception._ At _all._

 

We ended up heading to this little spot outside of town that had a large blanket in front of a tent. There was meat cooking over a fire that was made away from the blanket, and there were… _so_ many books. I’d never _seen_ as many books as I had _there._ And sitting _on_ the blanket, using vines to flip through a book, was this _teal…_ I don’t even _know_ what. She had four legs, a gigantic flower growing out of her back, she was _so huge._ It was _intimidating_ to look at her, I felt like she could _stomp_ on me and she wouldn’t even _notice._ She looked like a _frog_ for some reason, but with ears like _mine—_ except not furry—as far as the _shape_ went. She _also_ had _large, red eyes,_ and _sharp, sharp fangs. Eyep! I_ could fit in her mouth! It was _also_ getting really hard to breathe _again,_ _why?_ I’m just looking at…one of the _scariest_ things I’d ever _seen_ in my _life._

 

I thought there was supposed to be _more_ air on the Surface…

 

I sat down as my chest started to ache, the same kind of _stabbing, stinging_ pain coming from my _heart_ as it just kept thumping away as fast as it _could._ One of you who’s _reading_ this, _S.O.S._ Send _help!_ _Please!_ If I don’t die from _suffocation,_ I’ll get _eaten_ by those sharp fangs and…and it hurts _so much._ The _pain_ in my _chest,_ in my _heart._ I lied down on the ground, placing my chest against the cool dirt. _Please_ stop hurting. _Please._ I felt Babble tap my shoulder as I saw Jade approach that scary _monster_ Pokémon. _“Lyl,_ are you _okay?”_ He asked me, getting in front of me and looking at me.

 

All I could _do_ was just look _up_ at him, completely _helpless._ I couldn’t _move,_ I couldn’t _breathe_ as I just kept wheezing away. I tried to form the word _no_ in my throat, but I _couldn’t._ I needed _air._ I felt my forepaws start to dig into the ground, still trying to tell Babble how I _wasn’t_ okay. What could _he_ do about it _anyways,_ Lylith? With all my strength, I shook my head, closing my eyes. Then I heard a _new_ voice, one I hadn’t _heard_ before. “What’s _wrong?”_ The voice asked, her voice sounding _warm_ and _caring._

 

“Can’t… _breathe…!”_ I choked out, placing my head against the ground as I flattened out. My body looked like a _rug,_ just _completely_ flat against the ground, ears, messy fur, and _all._

 

I felt something rubbing my back. _Slowly._ It was _smooth_ and _thin,_ a-and it just kept moving _back_ and _forth…back_ and…and-and _forth…_ and _back,_ and…and the smell around me was so _nice,_ it was one of the _greatest_ smells _ever._ I felt my eyes slowly drift open as I couldn’t help but smile at the amazing smell, seeing the giant frog thing looking right back at me. I didn’t feel _scared,_ though. My _heart_ didn’t hurt, and I could _breathe_ again. _“Theeeeere_ we go, _that’s_ better, right?” The not-so-scary-anymore Pokemon asked me. All I could bring myself to do was sigh and nod my head as I purred. I felt the back rubs turn into a few pats before I saw a vine start retracting into the flower Pokémon, the scent fading. “Do you purr _often?”_ She asked with a chuckle.

 

“N-Not… _always…”_ I said, standing back up after that little… _whatever_ happened there. _“H-How_ did you…?”

 

 _“Sweet Scent.”_ She told me, smiling. “A _move_ I know, it makes you feel _really relaxed. Great_ for _panic attacks.”_

 

Jade was standing right next to her, stepping forward to gesture towards the…what I’m gonna _guess_ was the _‘Venusaur’_ we were looking for. “Lylith… _this_ is the Venusaur I _told_ you about.” _Yup. Venusaur._ Wow, Venusaurs look _intimidating, holy Arceus…_ “The _‘move guru,’_ so to speak.”

 

The Venusaur just shook her head, sitting down. “I’m not the _‘move guru,’_ Miss Davis.” She explained. _“Sure,_ I studied battling and—more _specifically_ —moves in _university,_ but I _also_ never _graduated._ _Hardly_ a _move guru.”_

 

Babble tilted his head, looking at the Venusaur. _“You-nah-verse…city?”_ He asked. “What’s _that?”_

 

“Well, _university_ is a place you can go to _continue_ school after you _finish_ it.” She explained. “There’s _university_ and _college…”_

 

_“Call-edge…”_

 

“And _some_ jobs require you to _go_ to university or college and _learn_ some things there that you didn’t _learn_ in school.”

 

“School _sucks.”_ Babble said, which… _yeah,_ knowing him, it’s not really a _surprise_ he’d say that.

 

“I take it you’re _Babble Barett?”_ She asked, lying down to get as close to his level as possible. I tensed up, but she seemed to notice that and looked straight at me. “I’ve _seen_ criminal psychopaths _before._ The kind of Pokémon who’d take _children_ from their _homes…_ you’re not _one_ of them.”

 

“How would you _know…?”_ I asked, starting to relax again.

 

“I have great intuition.” She said. “I won’t tell anyone you’re here, don’t worry. What’s your _name,_ Miss…?”

 

_“Lylith.”_

 

 _“Well,_ Lylith, I’m _Maggie.”_ Maggie told me. _“Maggie Blossom._ And _yes,_ I know my name is _blossom,_ and I have a _flower blossoming_ from my back.” She smiled. “You would not be the _first_ Pokémon to make a comment about that, and I’m sure you won’t be the _last.”_ She then turned her attention to Babble, looking at him as she rested her head on the floor. “I hear _you_ can use a special move no other Pichu _can?”_

 

Babble nodded, then raced around a few times using Extremespeed. Watching Maggie’s reaction, she looked _very_ surprised. Her eyes went wide when she saw how fast Babble could move, head lifting up as she looked like she was about to stand up, feet ready to lift herself up. “It’s not normal, _is_ it, Maggie?” I asked, concern in my voice.

 

“No, it’s...definitely _not.”_ Maggie agreed with me, relaxing a bit more. “How long have you been able to use Extremespeed?”

 

Babble stopped rushing around, panting as he stood on all fours. Sometimes, I kinda wished he _didn’t_ do that. I didn’t even really know _why_ he stood on all fours, he never had _before._ “As long as I can _remember.”_

 

“It might be an _egg move…”_

 

“A _what?”_ Babble asked, tilting his head as his cheeks sparked.

 

“That’d mean one of your _parents_ knew Extremespeed…” Maggie said. “What species were your _parents?”_

 

 _“Raichus.”_ Babble answered. “Well, my mom was a _weird_ one.”

 

“Weird _how?”_ Maggie asked.

 

Well, for _starters,_ she claimed that she didn’t have a beating heart in her chest. Rachel _also_ had the same spiky ear as Babble, and she– “She said she could ride her tail.” Babble said, causing me to look at him. “She tried to get _me_ to ride _my_ tail when I was _three.”_ He looked at the ground, starting to paw at it. “She tried to throw me out of a _window_ in my room. That’s all I _remember.”_

 

Okay, I _swear_ I didn’t know about that! If I did, I _would_ have told you guys, okay?! “She did _WHAT!?”_ I yelled at Babble, my ears flat against my skull as I stared at Babble. I didn’t _mean_ to yell. I just…it came _out_ that way… “Babble, did you _SAY_ anything about that!? To _ANYMON?!?”_

 

Babble looked up at me with his ears drooping, eyes starting to tear up. “Don’t _yell_ at me…”

 

I sat down, pulling Babble in for a hug. I rested my head on top of his while I did this. “I…I’m sorry, I’m not _angry_ at you…”

 

“You _sound_ angry…” He said.

 

“I’m _not_ angry.” I said back. “I’m _more_ than angry at your _mother_ for apparently trying to throw you out a _window,_ but not at _you.”_ I looked back at Maggie, and at—Jade was not _there._ Where she went, _I_ don’t know. _“Sorry…”_ Was all I said, ashamed.

 

“It’s _fine.”_ Maggie said. “Got a group of _runaways_ that I live with in Serene Cave, and our dysfunctional family doesn’t really get _along_ all the time, so… _yelling_ is nothing _new.”_ She then sat up, looking at the sky. _“So,_ Babble…would you mind if I saw you use _Extremespeed_ a bit more?” She asked, getting up and looking at her book really quickly. “Do you ever get _tired_ from it?”

 

“Only as tired as _anymon_ would get from running.” Babble explained. “Feeling tired is really _nice,_ though.”

  
 _“Okay.”_ Maggie dipped a vine coming from her body in ink, and that was when I realized the pages were empty. She started writing something down in it and looked back at Babble. “Let’s see some _more,_ since feeling tired is _nice_ and all.” She told Babble. What was she _writing_ in her _book?_ “Let’s see how _fast_ you can run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I guess WOO! Chapter 20!
> 
> Ending note: A C H I E V E D


	23. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so...I’m just going to make this quick here. I updated some chapters. And by updated, I mean edited.
> 
> The list of chapters that have changed are:
> 
> Chapter 1 (To include appearance descriptions of Lylith, Babble, and Ray, and changed some details about Rachel)  
> Chapter 15 (Fixed ending that seemed bad to me. Guys, I easily could have done better)

Maggie wrote tons of stuff in her book, what she called her own personal  _ notes. _ She wouldn’t  _ tell _ me what she wrote, though. “It’s more or less just  _ observations _ I’m making about Babble.” She told me. “And it’s  _ only _ so I can  _ remember.” _ Apparently, she  _ ‘recorded’ _ things in her life so she wouldn’t  _ forget _ them, and could easily just go back and see the things that happened on a certain day. “It’s my little way of being  _ responsible.” _ She  _ also _ said that mainly just used it for  _ important _ moments instead of just…the  _ entire day. _ Honestly, I thought it was a little weird. Why wouldn’t you just… _ remember? _ Why have to  _ write _ it  _ down? _

 

Anyways, the three of us talked about _‘Egg Moves’._ Babble’s Extremespeed might _actually_ be an _‘Egg Move,’_ an _undiscovered_ one. Okay, so…you know how moves are like special abilities that anymon know? Like, some Pokémon can breathe _fire,_ others can move _metal,_ others can _freeze_ things? Yeah, an _‘Egg Move’_ —as I _just learned—_ is a special power you just kinda… _know._ You hatch from your egg, you just… _know_ it. It was a thing for some Pokémon…erm, a _lot_ of Pokémon… _everymon,_ apparently. _I_ didn’t know one. Who _needs_ moves? I have _teeth!_ _Sharp_ teeth. And the thing with Egg Moves is that…you can’t normally _learn_ how to use one. It’s a move that you, being a, say… _Pichu,_ might know that would normally be _impossible_ for you _to_ know.

 

You inherit Egg Moves from your  _ parents, _ though.

 

What Maggie was confused about was that Babble didn’t  _ have _ a parent who could learn Extremespeed. They were both Raichus…well, a normal Raichu and a more  _ brown-ish _ Raichu with round ears who could fly on her  _ tail, _ cause  _ that’s _ possible. She said that maybe it could be that one of his parents learned it from an Egg Move, but  _ which one? _ Babble had said to me that Ray freaked out, so…was it  _ Rachel? _ But where’d she  _ learn _ it from? “I’d have to look into all the Pokémon that could learn Extremespeed and could mate with a Raichu,  _ but… _ I  _ could _ maybe try and find out how Extremespeed got passed down to you.” She told us. “Not like you’d still be  _ around _ here, that is.”

 

“What do you _mean;_ _not like we’d still be here?”_ I asked.

 

Maggie stood up on all four of her legs, looking—seeing as she was, like,  _ five times _ my  _ size— _ down at me and Babble as she looked  _ serious. _ “You have two police officers actively  _ searching _ for you two and you’re going to tell me you’re staying  _ here?” _

 

And so, here I  _ was, _ sitting against a tree just outside of the village, hugging a blue-scarfed Babble sitting on my lap as I waited for Josh. “So…where are we  _ going?” _ Babble asked, watching the ground.

 

_ “I _ don’t know…” I told him, sighing.  _ “Anywhere?” _

 

“Well, you  _ should _ know.” Babble explained to me. “You shouldn’t just… _ not _ have a  _ plan.” _

 

Creating a  _ ‘plan’ _ is harder than you’d  _ think _ while you’re upset. “Well, where do  _ you _ want to go?”

 

_ “Home…” _

 

“We  _ can’t _ go home, Babble…” I told him, resting my head on top of his.

 

“I  _ know…” _ He said, cheeks sparking. “I just wish we  _ could…” _

 

_ “Why? _ To go back to school that you didn’t really  _ like?” _

 

“I don’t  _ like _ it…but that’s the  _ routine. _ School  _ every day… _ go home and play with  _ you… _ spend time alone in my  _ room _ when you’re  _ busy…” _

 

Busy being told exactly what to  _ do _ and what to  _ think…I _ didn’t know what I was doing out here. Just…I know we have to  _ go, _ I don’t  _ have _ an answer for Babble on  _ where. _ A part of me is hoping  _ Josh _ would help, that  _ he _ knew. Really, all I ever did was  _ housework. _ I wasn’t some… _ surface-dweller, _ or  _ grounded, _ I was just… _ Lylith. _ The  _ cat. _ The  _ Feral cat. _ The Feral cat that somehow  _ did _ manage to survive down here…I found a  _ village, _ so…I was  _ successful. _ Even if it  _ was _ just luck, I was  _ still _ successful.  Maybe I can just… _ luck _ my way  _ through _ things again, like  _ last _ time. “Well, we’re  _ here _ now.” I told Babble. “Let’s focus on us being on the  _ surface.” _

 

“But  _ where?” _ He asked.  _ “Where _ are we going?”

 

_ “Icicle Town.” _ I blurted out. It was the place that  _ Lola _ had said she was going, and about the only place I even  _ knew _ of on the Surface. “It’s… _ north… _ so we should be  _ good. _ The police won’t  _ follow _ us.”

 

They  _ won’t _ follow us,  _ right, _ guys?

  
Babble rested his head on my chest, spiked ear resting against my neck as I hugged him a little tighter. I wasn’t letting  _ go _ of him after that  _ town hall _ issue. I’m not  _ losing _ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Byeeeee~


	24. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s BACK? Back slightly better and more refocused than LAST time? 
> 
> Hey guys, long time no see...sorry for the delay, I was DANGEROUSLY close to failing an entire class. Fun! Buuuuuuuuut I like to think I pulled through in the end with the time I took off focusing PURELY on STUDYING. THAT, and maybe a li’l Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey was thrown into the mix for stress relief, that game is AMAZING! I got it back in, like, December, for 20 bucks CAD on the PS4 with DLC and everything and that game never ENDS! I LOVE Kassandra, she’s great!
> 
> Anyways, I’m back into uploading chapters, trying to get my quality back up...I’m excited for what’s gonna come next. Finally leaving Evergreen Village soon, and, yeah, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I’m BACK, readers!

After our little… _ thing _ with  _ Maggie, _ I had decided to head to our room back in the Inn, walking down the streets of the village hoping those officers weren’t nearby. Babble was following along, this time on all fours. You know, I  _ still  _ couldn’t really figure out  _ why _ he did that. You’d think somemon who didn’t like  _ dirt _ would try and touch it as  _ little _ as  _ possible… _ though, he  _ was _ sticking very closely to the stone path, so I guess that was  _ fine? _ I don’t think I ever really  _ cared _ about how dirt felt, I didn’t pay that much  _ attention _ to it. Sure, it’s different than  _ stone _ or  _ cloud, _ but it was  _ not _ as bad as Babble made it  _ out _ to be just by how much he  _ avoided _ it. “Where are we  _ going _ again?” I heard Babble ask me, cheeks letting out a short, quick spark.

 

“To our  _ room.” _ I answered.

 

“Our  _ room?” _

 

“Yes.”

 

“In the  _ Inn?” _

 

_ “Yes…? _ Where  _ else _ would  _ our room _ be?”

 

“Just checking.”  _ Checking? _ I said  _ our room,  _ which was at the  _ Inn. _ Checking  _ what? _ I looked at him, confused, trying to figure out what he meant, before he asked me  _ another _ question.  _ “Why _ are we going to our room?”

 

I stopped. I didn’t  _ know, _ it was just the only thing I could  _ think _ of. Our room was a place we could  _ go, _ right? It’s better than being out in the  _ open. _ I mean, were we  _ not _ supposed to go to our room? It’s not like I’ve exactly  _ done _ this before, this…being  _ hunted _ by the  _ police. _ I saw  _ Babble _ had stopped, too, as he just  _ stared _ at me. He was expecting an  _ answer, wasn’t  _ he?

 

_ “Lyl?” _

 

_ “Yes?” _ You’re gonna have to  _ answer _ him, Lylith…

 

_ “Why _ did we  _ stop?” _ What to  _ say, _ though… “I thought we were going to our  _ room?” _

 

We’d be  _ safe _ there? “We… _ are…” _ I started walking again, Babble following me.

 

_ “Why?” _ He asked me.

 

“Why  _ what?” _ Please, I don’t want to  _ answer _ this…

 

Babble,  _ please? _ “Why are we going to our  _ room?” _

 

“Uhhh…”

 

_ “Uhhh…?” _

 

_ Okay… _ you’re not getting  _ out _ of this…  _ “Look, _ it’s, um… _ safe _ there.”

 

“It’s  _ safe?” _

 

I don’t  _ know? _

 

_ “Yes, _ it’s  _ safe.” _ I told him. “The police, um, already  _ went _ there and they won’t come  _ back _ there?”

 

“Lylith, that’s a  _ stupid _ plan.”

 

I  _ know… _ “Do  _ you _ have a  _ better _ one?”

 

Babble was quiet after that, taking a moment to think. We walked in silence before his ears finally drooped, his eyes looking up at mine.  _ “…no.” _

 

_ “Exactly.” _ This was the only  _ ‘plan’ _ that I  _ had. _ “Look,  _ you _ want  _ plans, _ that’s the  _ plan.” _

 

“I don’t  _ like _ this plan…”

 

_ “Well, _ that’s the  _ plan.” _ I stepped in front of him, causing him to stop and stand back up. He tilted his head slightly, and I sat down and looked at him. Babble looked down a little bit, but I still looked at him. He was  _ fine _ so far, right? Like, he’s  _ doing _ alright? Being on the Surface isn’t  _ hard _ for him?  _ Honestly— _ and  _ admittedly— _ it was kinda hard to  _ tell _ sometimes how he’d be  _ feeling… _ and  _ other _ times, it’s  _ easy! _ It’s like he goes through these weird… _ ‘shut-down’ _ phases…where you can’t  _ tell _ how he feels? Does that sound like it makes any  _ sense _ to you? “Hey,  _ Spiky, _ everything’s gonna be  _ okay…” _ I told him, putting on a smile. “We’re gonna be  _ just fine _ and we’re gonna be  _ safe _ and  _ okay _ and  _ everything’s _ gonna work out.”

 

“I don’t  _ want _ them to lock me in a  _ cage _ for the rest of my life…”

 

_ Right… _ I  _ told _ him that when it all… _ happened… _ “That’s not  _ going _ to happen, okay–”

 

“That’s what you  _ said _ would happen!” Babble interrupted me, looking back up at me. It was  _ true… _ I panicked and told him that the police would lock him up in a  _ cage… _ “They’d take me  _ away _ and lock me up in a  _ cage _ for what I did to  _ daddy!” _ He was starting to cry, I could  _ see  _ tears forming…

 

“I’m not going to  _ let _ that happen to you, okay?” I told him, placing my paw on his shoulder.  _ “Whatever _ I have to do, you’re gonna be  _ just fine.” _

 

_ “I–” _

 

“Okay?” I cut him off. “You’re gonna be  _ fine…” _ When Babble didn’t answer me, I tapped his shoulder with my paw.  _ “Okay?” _ I asked him, a little  _ louder _ this time. This time,  _ I _ wanted an answer out of  _ him. _

 

I saw Babble slowly nod his head, wiping away some tears from one of his eyes with his paw.  _ “Okay…” _ He told me, wiping tears away from his  _ other _ eye and doing his best to put on a good smile for me to show he was feeling  _ better _ now.

 

I pulled him close and  _ hugged _ him, probably squeezing him a  _ little _ too tightly, but,  _ whatever, _ he’d have to just  _ deal _ with it. “I’m not gonna let anything  _ happen _ to you. Just like back up in Aileron Village.” I reminded him, smiling back. “I’m never letting anything hurt you  _ again…” _ I felt Babble hug me back, and I could feel his head nod against my neck. Really, he could have been  _ fine, _ but I think it might be better to  _ ask… _ like, I couldn’t tell if he was  _ okay _ or not, so, I guess it’s always better to just  _ ask? _ Just in case he  _ wasn’t _ fine. You know, uh…little thing about Babble, from  _ me _ to  _ you. _ I slowly pulled away from him and stood up, continuing our walk as I saw Babble right next to me. “ _ C’mon, _ we gotta keep  _ going.” _ I said, trying to look around for the Inn. I wasn’t  _ lost. _ “The Inn can’t be  _ too _ far away…” Not at  _ all. _

 

“I  _ still _ think this plan is stupid…” Babble told me, followed by a cheek spark as his ears flattened a little.

 

“Well, do  _ you _ have a  _ better _ one?” I asked him.

 

“Do  _ you?” _ He asked  _ me. _

 

I honestly didn’t really know what to  _ say, _ I  _ didn’t _ have one…that was probably the  _ best _ plan I had  _ because _ it was my only plan.  _ “ _ …w-well,  _ no.” _ I began. “I don’t really have any  _ other–” _

 

_ “Exactly.” _ Babble told me with a smile, giggling to himself afterwards.

 

Was the Inn  _ really _ a good idea? I mean, Maggie told us we shouldn’t be  _ staying _ here, and the Inn’s…well,  _ kinda _ still in the  _ village. _ I just didn’t really know where to  _ go _ at that time, I hadn’t  _ thought _ of Icicle Town yet at that moment, and I just needed a place to  _ stop _ and  _ think. _ I didn’t  _ know _ what to do, it was  _ crazy _ trying to run from the police!  _ Never _ would have ever thought I’d be  _ doing _ this! And Babble expects me to know  _ everything…great. _

 

_ “Lylith!” _ I heard a voice shout, causing me to  _ panic _ a little.  _ Did they seriously just  _ find _ us  _ already?!  _ “Babble!” _ This was  _ it, wasn’t _ it? I took a deep breath, slowly turning around to see who shouted our names…and I saw  _ Josh. _ I let out a sigh of relief at it  _ not _ being the police, but I saw a bunch of Pokémon on the street turn and  _ look _ at us… _ no, _ that’s not  _ important, _ Lylith. You’re  _ fine. _ So  _ what _ if somemon  _ looks _ at you?

 

_ “Josh?” _ Babble asked, cheeks letting out a spark of electricity as he squinted at the Decidueye.

 

“Follow  _ me.” _ Josh instructed as he began walking away  _ from _ us, not really giving us any time to ask  _ where. _

 

“Wait,  _ where?” _ I asked. Where question  _ done. _

 

_“Town Hall._ Jade’s _request.”_ _Town_ _Hall?_ Wait, if it’s a _village,_ why would something be called a _Town_ Hall? And _Jade’s request?_ _“Hurry!”_

 

I began to follow Josh before he got too far ahead, checking to make sure that Babble was still  _ next _ to me. He was back on all  _ fours _ again, trying his best to keep up with the quicker pace we were walking. Was it  _ harder _ or  _ easier _ for him to walk on four paws?  _ “Lylith…?” _ He asked me, his tail touching my side.

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

“I thought the plan was to go to our  _ room.” _

 

“I  _ know _ what I  _ said.” _ I looked at him, putting on another smile. “Hopefully, this plan’ll be  _ better.” _

  
“I don’t like  _ either _ of these plans…” Babble told me, ears drooping almost to his cheeks as his cheeks sparked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, uh...unfortunately going to be taking another two weeks off, though. It’s mainly because I don’t quite know how to write about a Town Hall...yeah. So, I’ll be looking up what Town Halls LOOK like, and I’ll be back February 16th, see you guys then.
> 
> =)


	25. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I think right now I'm gonna stick to the chapter every two weeks thing. School's getting busy, and I like giving myself extra time. It WILL get shortened down to a chapter every week, just not right now. Hope you understand.
> 
> Anyways, chapter up, hope you enjoy, I won't keep you for much longer. I have big things planned for future chapters to come, more SPECIFICALLY after chapter 25. I think you guys'll enjoy it, I'm doing something I've wanted to do with Lylith for a WHILE now. THAT, and you officially get to see a PICTURE of Lylith, courtesy of the ultra amazing artist Scypho, in chapter 26.
> 
> That's something you get to look forward to.
> 
> =)

We had arrived in this big place called the _Town Hall. Apparently,_ that was where the _mayor_ lived. The walls were made of wood and there was this big stone platform in front of the doorway, and it had these weird _‘ground bushes’_ covering it. _Somewhat._ Like, it didn’t _completely_ cover the platform, but it covered certain _sections_ of it. There was a stone roof on top of the building that was a triangle shape. It went up from the front of the building and down to the back of the building, and the sides were flat. You know, like… _most_ roofs. It extended overtop of the little platform on the ground, and was held up by these wood logs that were actually _attached_ to the stone platform.

 

There were a few windows, but I hadn’t really looked in through them to be honest…I just knew there had to be around six windows just on the first floor _alone._ Then, there was _another_ set of six windows just a level up—three on either side of where the door was—and a seventh window over the _door._ That was a _lot_ of _windows._ Josh had led Babble and me up the steps onto the stone platform, and I’ve learned that _ground bushes_ feel _amazing._ Seriously, if you have _any_ ground bushes near your house, _stand on them!_ They felt all _squishy_ and _soft_ and I _enjoyed_ trying to only step on the ground bushes, wiggling my toes in them as Josh opened the door to the Town Hall.

 

 _Around_ the door, the wood was painted _black._ _Why?_ Well, I didn’t really _know._ _Looked_ nice, though. Josh put his wing around the round door ring on the door and pushed the door, _opening_ it. It swung in and Josh stepped through. _“This_ way.” He said without even _looking_ at us. I made sure to do a _tiny_ little jump from _one_ ground bush to _another_ one, just to feel one _one last time_ before stepping inside, making sure Babble was following me. He proceeded to look at me and tilt his head, looking at my _head_ and my _paws._ He was probably confused as to _why_ I kept stepping on the ground bushes. They were just _nice, that’s_ all… _nice_ and _squishy_ and I could only _imagine_ what it would be like to _sleep_ on a ground bush. It would be the _perfect spot_ to sleep!

 

It’d be like what I kinda secretly imagined _beds_ and _furniture_ would be like— _soft_ and _comfortable_ and the _greatest_ thing in the _world—_ while _not_ actually being a bed or furniture! Cause it’s a _bush!_

 

Inside the Town Hall, it was _big._ There was this big table in one of the corners of the room with a bunch of chairs, and there was a green carpet that went all the way around it. The carpet was soft and I dragged my paws on it. It _felt_ nice, nobody noticed and I have no _regrets_ about doing what I did. Where there _wasn’t_ a carpet, the floor was this neat pattern of wood. Like, there was white wood in some areas and black wood in other areas, and they were all connected by little lines made in the design on the floor by these grey logs. It was really cool to look at, too, by the way. _Super_ cool. My eyes just kept getting _sucked_ into the dark wood, where the logs all seemed to _lead_ to.

 

At the very far end of the whole place, I saw Jade just standing there, looking out a window in the back. Josh walked up to her and gave her a tap on the shoulder, which seemed to… _shock_ her? _Startle_ her? I don’t really _know,_ I just saw her _flinch_ and then look at Josh. “They’re _here.”_ Josh told her, glancing at me and Babble.

 

Jade saw us, took a deep breath, and walked over to us. “Lylith, Babble, er, _welcome_ to _Town Hall.”_ She began with a smile, using her arms to gesture, well… _everywhere._ “Want the _grand tour?”_

 

 _No more tours!_ _One was enough!_

 

Josh stepped in front of me—causing me to step back behind him—and crossed his wings together, looking down at Jade. _“No time.”_ He told her. _“Help_ them.”

 

 _“Right.”_ Jade responded. “I’ll have Ms. Hoges _‘hire’_ you two as her personal _mailmon.”_

 

 _Mailmon…?_ “What’s _that?”_ I asked.

 

“Well, whenever the mayor has an _important package_ or _letter_ that needs to get to somemon else, you’ll take it to wherever it needs to _go.”_ Jade explained. “It’d get you out of town so the _po-po’ll_ be off your _six, aaaaaaand_ you get _paid_ for it.”

 

 _Wait,_ so…in the end, I go back to taking _orders_ from somemon? I just…nothing _changes?_ I still end up just having to _work_ again for somemon _else…?_ A part of me felt _upset._ I didn’t really know _who_ this _Ms. Hoges was._ And now I’m being asked to _work_ for her. Work _just_ like back in Aileron…actually, _no,_ I’m not being _asked,_ I’m being _told_ that I’m going to be working…just like back in _Aileron._ Just like _usual._ I don’t know, I guess I just thought that maybe things…they just would be _different_ from Aileron Village. Guess _not…_

 

Josh nodded. “Good.” He said, then he turned, looking at _me._ He smiled a little and I felt my heart speed up it’s beating. I couldn’t really help but smile, _too._ “Be _safe.”_

 

My tail started to wag back and forth, and I nodded. It was the only thing I could really think of at that moment. I tried my best to fight off the silly, stupid smile I usually got, and I almost actually _did_ it! Instead, I was able to try and get it to a small smile like Josh’s. “I _will.”_ I said, literally _all_ thoughts about saying no to this work-thing just… _gone._

 

When I saw Josh chuckle at me, my smile grew wider. Once again, I just couldn’t _help_ it (Thank you, _Babble,_ for giving me a quick little nudge back into reality). He then turned and left without another word, leaving me and Babble with Jade. She had taken the two of us into her _‘office’,_ which was this little room in the side of the Town Hall with a desk and a few chairs. There were a few plants growing in pots in the room, and there was a darker green round carpet on the floor.

 

“Have a seat.” Jade said, gesturing to two chairs on one side of the desk as she sat down in the one on the other side. I saw Babble sit down in one of them without any issues, but _I_ just _stood_ there. I’m not _allowed_ on chairs or other furniture, and I just moved next to Babble. Jade looked at me for a moment, smiling this _awkward-ish_ smile as she started tapping her stubs together. “You don’t want to _sit?”_

 

 _“I’m_ good.” I told Jade. “I’m not really _allowed_ to sit on furni–”

 

“Lylith, _sit.”_

 

Before I even knew it, I sat my butt down on the carpet before I even finished _talking._ “–ture.” It wasn’t _so_ bad, the carpet felt really _nice._ I started to rub my butt around the rug, kind of hoping Jade didn’t _notice._ It was just so _comfy,_ I _had_ to! I started to purr due to the softness of the carpet. My tail starts wagging and my ears droop a little bit and the only thought in my head, that _wasn’t_ about how soft this rug was, was; _please nobody notice this._ It was, at least, a _little_ embarrassing.

 

 _“Touché.”_ Jade said, leaning back in her seat. “So, all I need to do is have a quick chat with the mayor, see what she needs _help_ with, and you two’ll _help_ with that.”

 

“Where _is_ she?” Babble asked.

 

“Just in _there.”_ Jade said, pointing to a door in the back of the room I hadn’t _noticed._ “She’s _shy_ and she doesn’t really come _out_ all that much…”

 

 _Okay,_ looking back on everything that happened, that should have been the _first_ red flag. I guess it doesn’t really make _sense_ for a Pokemon to never ever come out of their room, and that should have been a warning for me. Next time, be a little more _skeptical_ of others, Lylith. Apparently it goes a long way in _not_ associating yourself with Outlaws. Jade got up and headed into the back room, past the door with a sign that said _‘Mayor’s Office’._ She closed the door _immediately_ afterwards, making sure we couldn’t see _inside._ _Second_ warning right there, being… _unnecessarily secretive?_ Also, neither _me_ or _Babble_ heard _any_ talking. _Third_ warning right there.

 

“What are you _doing?”_ Babble asked me in a whisper, looking at me.

 

I immediately tensed up as I stopped moving my butt, my tail no longer wagging as I stared at Babble, no more purring as my ears shot up. Then they slowly fell down again as I felt my face get a tiny bit warmer. I started pawing the rug as I helplessly stared at him. “It’s _really soft…”_ I admitted, letting out a few nervous chuckles. _“Sorry…”_

 

“It’s fine.” Babble told me, smiling. “You were just being _weird.”_

 

“Is _this_ what _chairs_ feel like…?” I asked the mouse, my ears rising.

 

“Chairs are a little bit _harder_ than rugs…”

 

“Is this what a _bed_ feels like?!”

 

Babble had to think about that one for a second, staring the carpet down. “I _don’t know…”_ Babble admitted after a few seconds. “Do you _like_ carpets?”

 

I nodded my head furiously, going back to rubbing my butt as the purring started up again. “It feels _soooooooo good…”_ I told him, tail flicking back and forth. “I’ve never _sat_ on anything this soft before.”

 

Babble started giggling at me, which…made me feel even _better._ In a _strange_ way. Like, I was happy _he_ was happy. That I was _making_ him happy. Then, Babble decided to get up and sit on the rug, _too,_ with a few butt wriggles. “It _does_ feel pretty good.” Babble told me, smiling.

 

Then we heard knocking on the door.

 

Well, more like _banging._

 

 _“Jade Davis.”_ A creepily familiar voice said. “A.V.P.D. _Open up.”_

 

Jade came out from the mayor’s office and put a stub to her mouth. _“Ssshhhh…”_ She hissed, pointing under the desk. “Under _there…”_ The Whimsicott whispered to us.

 

The banging only _continued,_ though. “We both _know_ you’re _in_ there.” It was one of those _police officers_ from _earlier._

 

After Babble and I hid underneath the desk, Jade opened the door and stepped out. _“Officers.”_ Jade greeted the two winged Pokemon in front of her.

 

“Where _is_ he?” The Braviary asked. I remembered his name. That voice belonged to that _officer Perkins_ guy.

 

Jade just crossed her arms together. “Where’s _who,_ exactly?” She asked. “I know where a _lot_ of Pokemon are, being the mayor's _assistant_ and everything.”

 

The Crobat _next_ to the Braviary started to flap just a little bit closer to Jade, _glaring_ at her. _“About_ that–”

 

 _“Babble Barett.”_ Officer Perkins said, placing a wing to his partner’s mouth. “Where _is_ he?”

 

Jade sighed in response, touching and holding her stubs together. “I _told_ you, I _don’t_ know _where_ that kid _is.”_ She told them. “It’s a _shame, really,_ and I _do_ hope you _find_ him and bring him back home _safely,_ but I–”

 

 _“Jade Davis,_ you are _under arrest.”_ The Crobat—who I assumed was this _‘Starkweather’_ Pokémon—interrupted.

 

Wait, _why_ was she under _arrest?_ What did she _do?_ All thoughts that went through my mind that moment. _Jade_ just crossed her arms and stared at the two Pokemon. “For _what?”_ Jade asked.

 

“For the murder of _Mary Hoges, Mayour_ of _Evergreen Village.”_ Officer _Crobat_ said.

 

“Yes, I know who she _is,_ I didn’t _kill_ her!” Jade exclaimed, taking a step back out of what I _assumed_ at that moment to be _offence._

 

“Then where _is_ she?” Perkins asked her.

 

“She’s just… _out.”_ _Fourth_ warning. I thought the mayor was _here._

 

“Out _where?”_ The other one said.

 

“Now how would _I_ know, Mary Hoges was a _very_ private _mon.”_

 

“You _are_ Ms. Hoges _assistant,_ after all.” The Braviary one said. “If _anymon_ would know, it would be _you.”_

 

“Well, I _don’t._ Now I _really_ don’t appreciate you _barging in here_ and accusing me of _murder!”_ Jade angrily told them. “When _Ms. Hoges_ finds out…”

 

“She’s been gone an _awfully long time,_ huh?” Crobat asked, looking at his partner.

 

“Yeah, going on a _year_ now.” Was the response he got.

 

“She has not been _gone_ for a _year!”_ Jade exclaimed. “That’s _preposterous!”_

 

“Then why hasn’t anymon _seen_ her in a year?!” Braviary shouted.

 

“Like I said, Ms. Hoges was a _veeeeeeery private Pokémon,_ and she–”

 

“I’m sorry, she _‘was’_ a very private Pokémon?” Crobat asked.

 

For a moment, there was nothing but _silence._ Silence between all _three_ Pokemon. I was starting to find it _harder_ and _harder_ to _breathe_ as my chest started hurting. They were _right there!_ “You are going to _leave_ this village at _once.”_ Jade _ordered_ them.

 

“Or _‘Mary Hoges’_ will take _action_ against us?” Officer Braviary asked. “Because it benefits _you?”_

 

Officer Crobat got closer to her, and my panicking got worse as I felt like he could look _right at me._ “We _know_ all _about_ how you drowned Mary Hoges so _you_ could control the _‘mayor.’_ Just act like she was always _busy_ and _private_ and nobody’d even ever _see_ her.”

 

 _“Instead,_ they’re forced to deal with her _kind, loveable assistant, ‘Jade Davis,’_ who’d take care of _any_ and _all matters_ of mayor _Mary Hoges.”_ Perkins added. “That sound about _right,_ Cotton?”

 

Jade took a step back at the mention of the name Cotton, bumping the door _shut._ I couldn’t _see_ them…I only _heard_ them as I was slowly _dying._ _“How_ do you–”

 

“We _also_ know about the _child trafficking.”_ Starkweather said.

 

 _“Look,_ I–”

 

“What did you and that Litten _do_ with Babble Barett?” _Nothing!_ He was _fine!_ He was _okay!_

 

“I _LEFT_ the Children of Grima because I didn’t want to _HAVE_ anything to do with them!” I heard Jade’s voice shout.

 

“Children of _Grima?”_ The Crobat asked. “Grima _Outpost?”_

 

“The most _lawless_ place in the _world…”_ The Braviary said. “Is _that_ where he is? _Grima Outpost?”_

 

“I’m no longer a _member_ of that group, so I wouldn’t _know.”_ Jade told them.

 

 _“I_ think you’re full of _shit,_ Cotton.” I heard the Crobat’s voice admit. “Is she full of _shit?”_

 

“I think you better come with _us_ and answer a few _questions.”_ Perkins said. “Whether you come with us in _handcuffs_ or not is up to _you.”_

 

Then, at _that moment,_ I heard the most horrifying thing _ever._ _“Or…_ I guess you _could_ just tell us where _Babble_ and _Lylith_ are and we can… _look_ the other _way.”_

  
Everything just got _worse…_ everything got _so much worse!_ I started feeling like I was being _choked,_ my heart beating so fast it was gonna _explode!_ I tried to take deep breaths in, but I _couldn’t._ No matter how hard I tried, I _couldn’t._ _She was going to tell them where we were._ It was all gonna be _over,_ Jade would tell them we were in here and that would be _it!_ They’d _kill_ me! And they’d take _Babble_ and…and I don’t even _know_ what! It was all _over,_ though. I was _done,_ they’d _find_ me. All I was waiting for was Jade’s voice. All I was waiting for was her voice saying; _they’re in there._ And I _heard_ her voice… “I know my _rights,_ you don’t need to _read_ them to me.” She said. “I know I have the right to remain _silent._ Anything I say _can_ and _will_ be used _against_ me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day, guys.
> 
> Bye!


	26. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, here’s another chapter up, whoop whoop! Finally out of Evergreen Village, so that’s awesome right there. Hope you guys enjoy, and I’ll see you again in 2 weeks.

_“Jade Davis,_ I place you under arrest for the _murder_ of _Mary Hoges.”_ I heard Officer Perkins say. I heard this sound that was like metal clicking, and then I heard _footsteps._ Then, nothing but _silence._ In the meantime, _I_ was busy thinking about _Jade._ Like, I remember I couldn’t _believe_ what just happened, she _killed_ somemon?! I crawled out from under the desk, wanting to see who or what was behind that door Jared went through. Was there _really_ a Mary Hoges back there? My paws shook with every step, I kind of didn’t _want_ to know what was behind that door…didn’t _want_ to know if Mary Hoges was back there, or _what_ Jade _did._ My heart wouldn’t slow down, it just kept beating _faster_ and _faster._

 

 _Arceus,_ it hurt. My heart hurt _so badly._ _Tears_ started forming in my eyes the closer I got to the door, and I still couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t breathe through the _pain,_ it burned too badly. I _wanted_ air— _needed_ it—but I couldn’t _breathe._ I was only a few steps away from the door and I _fell._ I fell down to the ground, I couldn’t keep walking. I kept trying to gasp for air, _please,_ I _needed_ air! But no matter how hard I _tried,_ I just… _couldn’t breathe._ I couldn’t _move._ I slowly realized how horrible a Pokémon Jade _was_ and I never even _knew._ I felt a nudge on my shoulder, saw Babble sitting _next_ to me… “Are you _okay?”_ He asked me, and I _wanted_ to talk to him—I _wanted_ to tell him I wasn’t—but no words came _out._ So I shook my head, I _wasn’t_ okay.

 

I just wanted this to _stop…_

 

Jade didn’t tell the officers where we _were,_ though…and she _could’ve._ They wouldn’t have arrested her if she just told them where we _were,_ but she didn’t _say_ anything. _Why?_ Why did she _protect_ us like that? Why didn’t she _tell_ them? _Maybe Jade wasn’t so horrible,_ I thought. I mean, she _was_ nice to us, tried to _help_ us… _was_ she a horrible Pokémon? I guess, thinking _back_ on things, I only really knew her for a _week._ I didn’t really know her at _all, did_ I? _Finally,_ I felt like I was able to _breathe_ again, and I took a _huge_ breath of fresh air. You really learn to _love_ air when you don’t get to _have_ it. I wiped the tears from my eyes, which meant I could _move_ again! _“Okay…_ feeling _better_ now.” I said, which meant I could _talk_ again. I looked at Babble. _“You?”_

 

I didn’t get a _response_ from him. No, it _looked_ like he was going to answer me, his mouth opened up like he was going to _say_ something…but, _nope._ Instead, that got interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing, and I looked to see that _Josh_ was the one who came in. He looked really worried, immediately coming over to us. “What happened?” He asked, and I just _stared._ I don’t know _why_ I stared, I just… _did._ Was he asking about _Jade?_ Did he _know_ what happened? He looked really upset, was he _angry_ at me for what happened? _“Jade._ What _happened?”_

 

 _No,_ he wasn’t _angry_ at you, Lylith, you didn’t _do_ anything. Don’t think he’s _angry_ at you, just…take a deep breath, and calmly tell him what happened. And, so, I took a deep breath after that _brain talk_ I just had with myself… “The police took her away after she wouldn’t tell us where we _were…”_ I told him, my voice sounding as calm as I could get it to be, which was _surprisingly calm,_ to be honest. I was able to be _calm!_ You should’ve _seen_ –er, _heard_ me, I was so calm! _How?_ “They called her _Cotton_ and arrested her for _killing_ the mayor.”

 

Josh was _silent_ for a moment. Then he stepped backwards away from us, looking at the door to the mayor’s office. He looked at _us_ and stepped _towards_ us again. “Not safe…” He said, grabbing my foreleg and gently pulling me onto my paws. “Need to _leave.”_ He told us.

 

 _“Leave?”_ Babble asked, tilting his head slightly.

 

Josh grabbed Babble’s arm and did the exact same thing, pull him up gently off the ground. _“Town._ Leave _town.”_ He clarified, not that I’m really sure that was what Babble was _asking._ He was probably asking _why_ we had to leave or something like that, not _what_ we had to leave. A—small—part of me couldn’t really _believe_ that the police were still coming after us, but why would they _stop?_ Why would they _stop_ after I _‘took Babble from his home’_ and _‘kidnapped’_ him. They _weren’t_ going to stop. They’d keep _chasing_ me, _wouldn’t_ they? I’d have to keep leaving _place_ after _place,_ _all_ because I _protected_ Babble from his _dad._ Was that a _bad_ thing?

 

It _wasn’t._ Do I have _any_ regrets about standing up for Babble? _No._

 

And here we are _now._ You have _me_ pacing around a tree, waiting for Josh to come back from _whatever_ he was doing. I still _trust_ him. Just because the police said _Jade_ was a _murderer_ didn’t mean _Josh_ was one, too. I mean, _sure,_ maybe his smile occasionally sends a chill up my spine cause _sometimes_ it’s really creepy for some reason, and Pokemon around the village didn’t necessarily _like_ him, but…look, he’s been _nothing_ but _nice_ to me. Well… _except_ for that time he tried to _shoot_ me…time _s_ he’s tried to shoot me. And _Jade_ was… _kinda_ nice to us, _too…no!_ No, Josh wasn’t _bad!_ We’re _friends._ At least, I _hope_ we’re friends…I get all _stupid_ and my heart feels like it’s gonna _explode_ when I’m around him, but that doesn’t mean we’re _not_ friends.

 

At least it’s a _nice_ feeling of heart explosion, unlike what happened in Jade’s office.

 

I honestly didn’t know what _happened_ to me then, why I couldn’t do _anything._ Yeah, I get _nervous_ and _scared_ and my _heart_ beats really fast, but I’ve never felt like I was _dying._ That’s what it _felt_ like; _death._ I felt like _everything_ was shutting down and I was slowly being _choked_ to death. I don’t even really know _exactly_ how to describe what I felt other than _horrifying._ Just _pure horror_ and _fear._ I was just… _lying_ there, _crying,_ not _breathing,_ I even think I may have been _sweating,_ I don’t _know._ I just knew that— _whatever_ it was—I _never_ wanted to feel that way _again._ It was the _worst_ experience of my _life._

 

“You walk around, too?” Babble asked me. My ears perked up from their previously drooped state and I let out a; _hm?_ “You walk around, _too.”_ Babble repeated, staring at me. “Because you’re _upset.”_

 

 _“Upset…?”_ I asked him.

 

“Mhmm.” Babble nodded. _“Are_ you upset?”

 

“I’m okay.” I told Babble, stopping my pacing. Now I just _stood_ there—by the tree—waiting. Standing was not going to _cut_ it for me for some reason, so I _sat down._

 

 _“Good.”_ Babble said, staring directly at me. “I don’t want you to start _crying_ like that again.”

 

“I’m hoping that _myself,_ Spiky.” I told him, putting on a smile. I _meant_ it when I said that, I’m not sure you _understand_ how horrible that _was._

 

“You’ve never _done_ that before.” Babble said as I saw tears start to form in his eyes. “Don’t _do_ things like that…” I stood up, walked over to Babble, and—without really thinking—raised my paw and—gently—tapped Babble’s nose. His ears immediately flattened and his cheeks started sparking _quite a bit_ and the only thing that went through my head was; _why did I just do that?_ At least Babble stopped _crying. Instead,_ his face had the expression of someone who was going to _hurt_ you. He almost looked _offended._ _“Why_ did you _do_ that?” He asked me, and I was wondering that _myself._

 

“I, uh…don’t _know?”_ I admitted, tapping my paw on the ground, regretting my decision. “At least you stopped _crying._ I mean, I don’t want to see _you_ cry _either,_ especially when it’s because of _me.”_

 

Babble took a moment, seeming to calm down and think. Then he just nodded. “Okay.” He mumbled, ears twitching.

 

We’d been waiting out here for a _while,_ and Josh still wasn’t back yet. How much longer could he be _gone_ for? He _was_ coming back—he _had_ to have been coming back—but it was just _taking_ a while. He was _coming,_ though. I just had to keep _reminding_ myself of that; he was coming _back._ I _knew_ he was coming back. I _knew_ it because I _didn’t_ know what we’d do if he _didn’t._ I _had_ to know that he would come back, because he _had_ to come back, otherwise…I don’t _know_ what would happen. He was coming back. I just kept _telling_ myself that.

 

Josh _had_ come back, too, only, like, a few minutes _later._ You know, _after_ I nervously tapped Babble’s nose while waiting. He was wearing this brown belt with a bunch of little packets on it around his waist, and a black scarf wrapped around his neck. In his wing, he held the bag that _Jade_ got me, that same brown one. _“Here.”_ He said, handing me the bag.

 

I looked at him, skeptically. “You were gone so long trying to find a _bag?”_ I asked him.

 

“Find _this.”_ Josh answered, pointing to the scarf around his neck. “Jade _hid_ it. I _needed_ it.” It had this really weird white design on it. Okay, maybe not _weird,_ but…well, it _looked_ pretty complicated. _First,_ there was this six-sided square, with a weird eight-tipped star on top of it. The eight-tipped star had three arches going across the middle of it, and a little triangle went underneath the bottom line and touched the tip of the six-sided square. I’m making this _sound_ really complicated, _aren’t_ I?

 

Anyways, all of it was just white lines on top of a black surface, so everything was black with white outlines, but there was a little circle in the center of _everything_ on the design that was _all_ white. Yep, _completely_ filled in. And above and below the circle were diamonds. One diamond _above_ the circle, one diamond _below._ Then, on either side of the design, there were these thick, white, curve-y lines that went on the sides of the design, and I _said_ that…well, it _swirled_ at the bottom and swished into a little hook at the bottom, which was cool. Yeah. Black scarf. Honestly, it might’ve just been a bit confusing for _me,_ and I _made_ it confusing. Um, _sorry_ for that, I guess?

 

Well, all you _really_ need to know is that there was a complicated design on there. I’m done explaining the scarf.

 

Josh moved the bag over my head and shoulder, effectively—and easily—putting it _on_ me. I couldn’t really _resist_ it, not that I _wanted_ to. He was _really tall…_ ugh, _why_ was I thinking about _that?!_ _Why_ was I being so _stupid?!_ I guess I’ll never really _know,_ will I? _Anywho,_ the bag was actually a little too big for me, and it kinda just dragged on the ground a bit. It was _stuffed!_ I _had_ to drag it! You would _not expect_ something like that to be so _heavy!_ “Need to go.” Josh told both of us. “Still looking.”

 

The _police._ _Right._ Almost _forgot_ about them. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down when I felt my heart start racing. _Not now…_ please _not now, heart,_ don’t _start hurting like last time._ I could _hear_ Babble and Josh talking, but I wasn’t paying attention. _Instead,_ I was trying to carry this _bag._ It was so _heavy,_ I felt like I was _powerless_ as I grabbed the strap in my teeth and pulled. _Powerless_ to pull it. I was bent over—my front half just barely hovering over the ground as my butt was in the air—dragging the bag across the dirt. I started to feel Babble and Josh watching me as I tugged and pulled, essentially not even _getting_ very far. I looked up, seeing I hadn’t even _moved_ it except for a few _pawsteps._ Josh stepped in front of me, looking at the bag…then at _me…_ _“Stuck?”_ He asked me, grinning.

 

 _“Schtuck…?”_ I asked, my voice all messed up from having a strap in my mouth. I kept _tugging_ at said strap, by the way.

 

“Can’t move.” Josh stated. _“Stuck.”_

 

 _“Yesh._ I’m _schtuck.”_ I said, giving up my tugging and now just _holding_ the strap in my mouth, ears dropping a tiny bit out of embarrassment as I stood up. “Ish _heavy!”_

 

“Packed with _items.”_

 

 _“Whatch_ kinth of ishums?

 

 _“Exploring_ items.”

 

 _“Whatch kinth_ of _ishums,_ Josh?” I repeated myself with a little _more_ emphasis on _what kind_ of items were in the bag. I wanted to know what was _in_ there, _not_ that it was just _‘exploring items.’_ This had to have been one of the heaviest things I’ve ever had to _carry,_ I want to know what I’m _carrying._

 

 _“Berries,_ _water,_ a _map, orbs.”_ What was an _‘orb’…?_ _Sounds_ weird… _’orb’._ _‘Orb’._ Yeah, it sounded _dumb._ _‘Orb’._ _“Exploring items.”_ Josh said, extending his wing out and grabbing the strap that was clenched in my mouth. “Need _help?”_ He asked me.

 

I immediately let my jaw hang down, letting go of the bag strap. _“Yes please.”_ I told Josh, wanting him to carry it. He probably would have been able to, the bag didn’t _seem_ to be too big for _him._ He grabbed the bag and put it over his shoulder, holding it up off the ground _easily._ I was _way_ too tiny to lift that. “I can’t _move_ that at all.” I admitted to him, sitting down.

 

I turned my head and saw Babble walk up next to me, trying his whole _four paws_ walk thing where he—you _guessed_ it—walked on all fours. _Still_ did not know why he did that. Was that more _comfortable?_ “We’re going to _Icicle Town.”_ He told Josh, cheeks sparking.

 

 _“Sure.”_ Josh nodded. “That’s _north._ Police won’t _come_ for you.” He looked behind him at Evergreen Village, standing in place for a few seconds. What was he _doing?_ Was he _looking_ for something? _Watching_ something? I looked at the village _myself,_ wondering what was so worthy of looking at. _Nothing._ All I saw was a small little village, buried in the woods. There were houses, flowers, and stone paths and _quietness._ I could see a _few_ Pokémon, but I couldn’t really make out _who_ they were…“Let’s go.” I heard Josh’s voice order as I turned to see him walking away from the village. “Nothing _here_ but _hate.”_ _Nothing here but hate?_ I knew the Pokémon there hadn’t really _liked_ him just by how afraid _Nadare_ sounded, but… _hate?_

 

I saw Babble walking next to Josh, and I turned to take one last look at Evergreen Village. Still _nothing._ I wonder what happened to _Jade?_ Was _she_ still somewhere down there? Being _arrested,_ maybe? Ready to be taken _far, far away?_ I guess I’ll never really _know_ what happened or what’s happening right _now,_ and I’m kinda _glad_ I don’t. _I_ wasn’t arrested, _I_ don’t know what it’s like. _I_ wasn’t about to be killed by the _mean scary police_ all for something that I really _shouldn’t_ be arrested for. Instead, we were _leaving._ _Running._ I had _Babble_ to keep safe, I wasn’t letting any police officer _near_ him. What I was doing wasn’t _wrong,_ right? _Running?_ I didn’t _do_ anything wrong, but if I tried to _tell_ them that, then–

 

 _“HEY!”_ I heard a voice shout at me, one that wasn’t _Josh’s_ or _Babble’s._ It was _angry,_ and it _was_ a little familiar. I refocused my gaze at the village to find the source of the voice that belonged to a certain _‘Officer Starkweather’._ And—right in front of me—I saw a _Crobat—Officer_ Crobat—flapping towards me. “DON’T MOVE! _AVPD!”_ I felt it _again. Another_ one of those _crying choke attacks._ The ones that made my _heart_ hurt. I stared at the Crobat as it happened, unable to move and with tears starting to form. Thankfully, it wasn’t as _bad_ as the last one I had, but it _still_ hurt. It _still_ felt awful. My paws were shaking as I froze up, looking behind me to see that Babble was with Josh and— _maybe_ —if I _distracted_ him, he wouldn’t see Babble? “I _SEE_ THAT! DON’T YOU RUN!”

 

I should have probably thought about it _more,_ but I didn’t have _time._

 

I was _scared._

 

He was _chasing_ me.

 

I _couldn’t think,_ and so I _ran_ to the _left._

 

_Away from Crobat, and away from Babble and Josh._

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Here is a picture of the confusing design on Josh’s scarf, because visual aids help _all!_  Unless, uh, you can’t see...but then how are you _reading_ this?

Made using RollForFantasy's Emblem Creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits made to previous chapters:
> 
> * Deleted an announcement chapter as it no longer served any purpose.
> 
> * Harmlessly changed Lylith’s age to 14 for story and timeline purposes.


	27. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, quarter of the way to 100! It’s the same old same old, gonna be taking another two weeks to post. Have a lot of time on my hands, corona is fun. In the sarcastic way. And no, I don’t mean the drink...people who say the drink caused the virus boggle the mind somewhat. =)

My heart wouldn’t stop pounding against my chest, it was hurting again. It hurt and felt like it was on _fire…_ but I couldn’t _stop._ For some reason, I still had the ability to _move._ To _run._ _Just keep running,_ I told myself, not looking back at the Crobat who I _knew_ was right behind me. Evergreen Village was gone. I was now in a Mystery Dungeon, running away from the police. I heard him _shouting_ at me, telling me to _stop,_ but I didn’t listen. I kept _running_ and _running,_ hoping that _somewhere_ in the trees I would _lose_ him. I turned left, trying to avoid him. I was about to turn _again,_ but with one look behind me, he was _gone._ I could hear his _wings_ flapping nearby, though.

 

I ran behind a nearby tree, hoping that I could _hide_ from him. “You’re only making this _worse_ for yourself, kid!” I felt my heart skip an entire beat when I heard his voice, jumping a little behind my hiding spot. “You really want to take that Pichu from his _home?_ His _family?”_

 

He didn’t _have_ any family…

 

Ray was _dead,_ Rachel was…who _knows_ where, and he never had _any_ family up in Aileron…

 

I was all he _had_ right now.

 

I _had_ to keep running, no matter _how_ hard it was. I _needed_ to get back to him. I took as deep a breath as I could and _ran._ Ran as fast as I could _again,_ looking _behind_ me to see that Crobat chasing _after_ me. “Stop _running_ from this!” He shouted at me, but I didn’t stop. I’d never _dream_ of stopping, I needed to see _Babble_ again. “Think about _Babble!_ What _he_ might want!”

 

He’d want me to keep _running,_ asshole…

 

Suddenly, the ground came rushing at me as I tripped and fell. I got all four of my paws on the ground and tried to push _down,_ but it was too late. I saw the officer fly right in front of me, staring me down. _“Stay_ down.” He told me.

 

In what was one of the most _stupidest_ and _best_ decisions I’ve made since coming here to the Surface, I chose to _get up, lunge_ at the Crobat, and sink my jaws into one of his four wings as _hard_ and as _tightly_ as I _could!_ I _heard_ him scream out in pain, tell me to _stop,_ but I didn’t _care._ I just kept _biting,_ wanting to make him _hurt._ I felt a slap to my side from one of his other wings, making me loosen my grip enough for him to throw me _off._ I got right back _up,_ that _wonderful feeling_ of feeling _alive_ that I felt _before_ when I fought _Josh._ I was _awake,_ I was _ready_ to _fight._ No more _thinking,_ just… _feeling._

 

“You _fffffucking…”_ The bat hissed at me, struggling to fly. I felt a warmth in my belly start to _grow…_ and _grow…_ I opened my mouth and _flames_ came out! I stepped back in shock, watching the few small flames I spat out as my belly cooled. They flew through the air, grazing the officer and touching a bush… _whiiiiiiiiich_ caught on _fire._ It spread around the bush, dancing behind the Crobat as I felt _another_ warmth in my body start to grow…was I _making fire?_ I didn’t _know,_ but it didn’t _matter._ I launched _another_ batch of hot flames at the Crobat, this time actually _hitting_ him. “Of _course_ the Feral’s gonna start a forest fire…” The officer muttered to himself, slowly flying closer to me.

 

I kept _running,_ though, still wanting to get _away_ from him. At this point, it didn’t really matter _why,_ I couldn’t quite _remember_ other than it had something to do with _Babble…_ I just knew I _wanted_ to run! And I _needed_ to! I stepped over the occasional _stone_ or _rock,_ a lack of breath no longer an _issue._ I felt like I could run _forever!_

 

I saw this purple needle _rush past_ me, though, and I _stopped._ _“Seriously,_ kid, I’ve taken down _worse_ outlaws than _you.”_ The Crobat told me as I turned to look at him. “So _stop running_ and we can _all_ get on with our day.”

 

I shot him with _more_ flames.

 

The Crobat just groans and didn’t dodge out of the way, moving closer to me. _“Kid,_ you are on my _last fucking nerve…”_ He warned me as I didn’t run. I was _ready_ for a fight, _ready_ to draw blood. I lowered my _front_ half, raising my butt in the air. I was ready to _pounce!_ My claws were out, ready to _attack!_ I felt myself _hiss,_ something I’ve never _done_ before…but _who cares,_ I needed to _hiss_ for… _reasons._

 

And then I saw an _arrow_ shoot out from the trees, hitting the Crobat. I turned my head to see Josh, regaining _some_ of my senses after that arrow. Well, enough to _think_ a little bit at least. I saw Josh shoot _another_ arrow at the Crobat, this arrow actually knocking him _out!_ I saw Josh smile a _somewhat_ creepy—yet still _friendly—_ smile, _waving_ at me with his _wing._ _“Hello.”_ He called out to me. He glanced at the Crobat. “Good job.”

 

 _“Josh…?”_ I asked, _surprisingly_ out of breath. It was like this burst of _out-of-breathness_ just slowly _hit_ me after the fight was over.

 

Josh walked over to me, stepping through all the branches on the ground and stepping _over_ Officer Crobat. And—looking _behind_ him—I saw a familiar little yellow mouse coming to see me. I don’t think I could really _describe_ the feeling of relief I felt when I saw him safe. It was like I was holding in this breath of air _until_ I saw Babble—and I didn’t really _know_ it—and it was starting to get hard to hold in that breath because you need to _breathe,_ but then I saw him and I could finally _breathe_ again. I was hugging him before I even _knew_ it, I didn’t think about what I was doing until _after_ my forelegs were wrapped around him. And, _yeah,_ he squirmed a _little_ bit, but after about 2 seconds he calmed down. _“Hi,_ Lyl…” He said with a sigh, hugging me back.

 

 _“Hey.”_ I said back, letting go of the Pichu. “You _alright?”_

 

“Yeah.” Babble told me, nodding his head. “I got scared that he was going to _get_ you…” _Little glance at the unconscious Crobat from Babble._ “But Josh was _super cool_ and he wasn’t going to _leave_ you and he followed you and _helped!”_ I couldn’t help but smile at the smile Babble had on his face, I hadn’t seen one like that all that much since we _came_ to the Surface. A _big, wide, happy, excited smile._ “And now you’re _okay!”_

 

“Thanks to _Josh.”_ I told him. I looked at Josh, feeling my smile grow. If it weren’t for _him,_ I don’t know if I would have won that fight. _He wouldn’t leave me,_ huh? I felt my heart speed up as usual, and—not that any of this really _bothered_ me anymore—my brain started to turn a _little_ mushy. “Thank you…” I told him as I sat down, ears lowering slightly to my sides. “I-I don’t…d-don’t know _what_ would have happened if you didn’t come back. So, _thanks.”_

 

“Anytime.” Josh responded with a _non-creepy_ smile this time. It felt like there was something weighing my tongue down and I couldn’t move it, but I didn’t care. It felt _nice_ for some reason, a part of me _enjoyed_ it. _“Icicle Town?”_

 

 _“Hm?”_ I asked, blinking a bit, looking like I just woke up.

 

“Going to Icicle Town?” Josh asked. “Like you _said?”_

 

“Oh! _Yeah!”_ I agreed, remembering what I’d said. _Icicle Town…_ the only place I _knew_ about here on the Surface. We were going there, but…I didn’t know where it _was._ It was now becoming more and more obvious to me that _I_ had _no_ idea where I was going. _None_ whatsoever, other than _‘north’._ And _‘north’_ wasn’t a _lot._ “Do… _you_ know where that is?” I asked Josh.

 

I got a nod out of him as he adjusted the—I guess _my_ —bag. “Yes. _Friend_ lives there.” He told me. _“Far.”_

 

“That’s _okay.”_ I told him. “If it means the police won’t _find_ us, that’s _okay.”_

 

“I’ll take you.” Josh said to us, beginning to walk in a direction. Was that _north?_ Well, either way, I nudged Babble and started walking _myself,_ looking behind me to see that Babble was following us. “Be your _bodyguard.”_

 

I looked back at Josh, head tilting slightly. “Our _bodyguard?”_ I asked him, confused. What was _that?_

 

 _“Defend_ and _protect_ certain Pokémon.” Josh answered me, eyes focused ahead. “Bodyguards cost _Poké._ I’m _free._ _Better.”_

 

 _“Better?”_ I asked.

 

Josh looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. _“Stronger.”_ He said. “And _free.”_ The Decidueye then turned his head back ahead of him as he kept walking. _“Best deal.”_ He added.

 

I didn’t know what the future had in store for me, and I had _no_ clue what was _out_ there on the surface, what _wonders_ it held. I’d set paw on the _Surface,_ this place of _wonder_ and _amazement…_ what _was_ down here, other than; _‘Icicle Town’._ What would I _find_ down here? That moment in Aileron Village—the moment that started it _all_ —when I stood up to Ray…I never _knew_ what would’ve happened. I was just acting out of _fear,_ I wasn’t _thinking_ about what was gonna happen _next…_ and I never could have imagined all _this._ Just like _then,_ when I was fighting for my life, I don’t know _what’s_ gonna happen next. I have _Babble_ to protect and keep safe now in a world I don’t _know,_ and that’s _scary._ I’m so excited to find out everything I don’t know about this place, but what if there are more _bad_ things then _good?_ A part of me was scared to find out, but the part of me that got _excited_ was _louder._

  
This was gonna be _so cool._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, freedom at last! Don’t worry, I have plenty of future ideas drumming around my head...
> 
> See ya~


	28. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, before we get to the chapter, thought I’d let you know that Lylith and Babble were actually drawn through a commission by an amazing artist on PMD RP; Scypho. She worked really hard on these images, and I am incredibly thankful to her and thankful that she’s so amazingly talented. She really quite truly brought my characters and a little bit of all my hard work to life, so I’m showing them here for you guys to see and to also see Scypho’s art. She has an art masterpost on PMD RP that I can link in the next chapter if you guys want to see it—which’ll be in another 2 weeks—and it’s filled with all kinds of super freaking talented artsy fartsy stuff that’s truly a treat to check out. See the pictures of Lylith and Babble at the end of the chapter.

_Hey,_ long time no _see!_ _I’ve_ been good, um…it’s been, like…a _month_ and a… _half_ since we last talked? _Yeah,_ a month and a half sounds about right. I’m _fifteen_ now! _I_ have been living out in the wild with Babble, _exploring,_ I guess _‘on the run’,_ kind of…but _we’re_ good. We’ve been _doing_ good, we’re _good._ _Josh_ has been travelling _with_ us, keeping us safe…still doesn’t really _talk_ much, though.

 

We had a _talk_ about the _Children of Grima_ and _Morgan._ _Josh_ was taken from his _parents_ when he was still little—around _five—_ by _Morgan_ and raised by her in Grima Outpost to fight and to—later—steal kids. When he was old enough. She _became_ his mom, and he _hated_ her. He hated her _so much_ that when Morgan had an _egg,_ Josh took it and left it somewhere for literally _anymon else_ to find. Yeah, apparently Morgan was a _horrible_ mother. _Horrible._ Josh didn’t want to really _talk_ about it, which I _respected._ The fact that he would have been willing to let a complete stranger have the egg, though…she really _had_ to have been horrible.

 

Anyways, moving away from _that_ sad topic, _I_ actually… _‘evolved’_ about three days ago. It was _weird—_ I _feel_ weird—I just started…my _paws_ started glowing this _weird blue_ colour, I thought I was turning into _sludge…_ and then…the…the weird _sludgy_ looking light started moving all _over_ me. I started _panicking,_ when I saw my paws I _screamed_ one of the _loudest_ screams in my _life!_ And then I felt my _bones_ changing, and my legs _growing,_ I have this weird _fireball_ on my chest…Josh coached me through it. And by _that,_ I mean he just let me claw into his wing out of fear.

 

Okay, it _looked horrifying!_ This _blue stuff_ dripping up my body, making me feel all _warm_ and _tingly…_ now I am a _‘Torracat’._ My ears, legs, and tail grew longer, the two lines of red fur on my forehead grew so they were longer than my eyes, and the one little strip of fur going up my _forehead?_ Well, it grew, _too._ It now sticks up from my forehead and reaches the tip of my ears in length. Actually, I think it might be _longer…_ I feel it’s kinda _stupid,_ but it’s _there._ Also, any fur that was, uh, _red_ is now _orange._ The fur on my _cheeks_ grew longer, I got two rings of orange fur wrapped around my _tail,_ and the same two stripes with one stripe going through the middle of the other two was on my _back._ My legs were now orange with _black_ stripes instead of black with _red_ stripes. Like, they were the same as they were _before,_ but orange is the new black and black is the new _red._ Plus, my _belly_ and _chest_ were now orange.

 

Pokémon _can_ evolve, Josh explained that it was just a part of getting _stronger_ and growing _up,_ you get _bigger,_ your _body_ changes…yeah, I had the _‘Evolution Talk’_ with Josh. It was only _natural_ to evolve, I’ve been training with Josh when it comes to fighting three days a _week…_ I just didn’t really think I _could_ evolve. Like, _some_ Pokémon can’t…I didn’t even get a _warning._ I just felt _sick_ and I almost _threw up._ I was _going_ to and _that_ was when I started feeling warm and I saw my _paws_ glowing. And it’s taken…um… _some_ getting used to. Like, my _legs_ are _longer,_ I’m _taller,_ sometimes the little bell growing out of my chest spits _fire…_ oh, _yeah,_ that thing’s _growing_ out of my _chest._

 

It’s _warm_ and it _moves,_ and it _jiggles_ if I _swat_ at it.

 

I am not sure _what_ I think of it…

 

Like, it’s not _gross_ or anything, it’s actually kinda _interesting. Weird_ would be a good word to describe it. It _shoots fire._ And it _jiggles._ _Sometimes._ Really, it only moves if I actually _paw_ it, it doesn’t jiggle on it’s _own,_ but _still!_ How would that _not_ be _weird_ -slash- _interesting?_ Apparently, this thingie has _many_ names. Josh told me a _few_ of them, like _‘Fire Pouch’,_ _‘Fire Bell’,_ _‘Flame Sac’..._ okay, that _last_ one sounds a bit gross, my _‘Flame Sac’,_ but, uh…yeah, let’s call it a _bell,_ even though it doesn’t make any noise. _Bell_ sounds nicer. I like _bell._ Anyways, _yeah,_ that’s a _thing_ I have on my _chest_ now. _Neat._

 

We spent two days in Luminous Forest just passing through, Josh showed us his _‘house’_ which was this little clearing in the forest with wood fences around it that looked like _walls._ We stayed there for _one_ night and left the _next._ Josh said he was fine with leaving, he didn’t really _care_ about the place. It was just somewhere he _stayed,_ apparently he was fine with not coming _back_ to it for a while. Then what happened _next…?_ We just sort of… _travelled._ There— _surprisingly—_ were a lot of areas on the surface that were just… _plain._ There were the occasional Mystery Dungeons we went through that were _forests,_ but that was about _it._ _Forests_ and _‘plains’._

 

One of them was a Mystery Dungeon that made the _sky_ attack us, something Josh called _Wind._ I don’t know what I _did_ to it, but Wind _hated_ me. It almost pushed me over _multiple_ times, I apparently _upset_ it somehow. Did Wind know about _Aileron Village?_ Well, whether or not it _did_ or it _didn’t,_ Wind was a _jerk._ I didn’t _like_ it. It even had the Mystery Dungeon _named_ after it! _‘Windy plains’…_ never going back _there_ again. Also, I guess places being called _‘plains’_ were fitting names because the places that _weren’t_ Mystery Dungeons were just… _plain._ Name kinda worked.

 

Now, I know all this _sounds_ boring and everything, nothing really _exciting_ happened since I last saw you guys…but, hey, it’s been, like, a month and a half since we last talked. Wanted to check _in_ with all of you, give you a quick little _update,_ maybe go on a little more about how incredibly _awkward_ it feels to evolve… _seriously._ My body didn’t really _change…_ that _much,_ like some Pokémon who go from having _two_ arms to _six._ I’m not even really entirely sure what Pokémon could _do_ that, I don’t really have anymon specific in _mind…_ but, hey, I feel like there’s gotta be _some_ Pokémon out there that went from having two arms to six arms. Anyways, I just feel really… _weird._ All that _happened_ was that I got taller and I grew a flame sa– _bell._ Fire _bell._ It’s a _fire bell._ On my _chest._

 

Why I feel weird is I guess cause I’m _big_ now? I _grew?_ I don’t think I’m really all that _used_ to being big, my legs feel all long and dangly sometimes and I feel really weird and awkward sometimes just _standing._ I was so _big_ now! And I couldn’t really lie down, that just made things _worse._ I get thinking about the fact that I’m taking up _so_ much more space then I did _before,_ and I start shifting and trying to curl into myself to try and take up as little room as possible but _that_ doesn’t work because then I feel really stupid for feeling like I have to _do_ that, and it’s not all that _comfortable…_ physically… _yeah…_ still getting used to being a _‘Torracat’._ My new body’s _weird,_ have any of _you_ ever gone through that? _Evolving?_ _No…?_ You just feel all _weird_ and _different_ and your body _changes…_

 

Okay, I’m gonna _stop_ talking about how weird I feel, just move on from that, Lyl…

 

I think—if I remember correctly—we were gonna be passing through this _town_ on the wait to Icicle Town as a sort of _rest stop,_ as if we haven’t been having enough of those _outside._ Did Grounded really _live_ like this? Every _day?_ Just…moving from Mystery Dungeon to Mystery Dungeon? Aside from the Windy Plains, it was…really _cool._ Josh has told us a little bit about Icicle Town, how it was _always_ really cold there and there was this white _fluff_ on the ground called _‘snow’._ Apparently, it was really cold, _too._ Now, before you go and think that I actually know very little about the Surface, I had… _some_ idea of snow! Babble told me about the rumours about snow and how it always falls from the sky once every year. And we…we, uh, kinda…ignored it and believed it wasn’t _real…_

 

But apparently it _is._

 

Who _knew?_

 

“Lyl?” I heard a voice ask me, one that my head slowly said was Babble. The quick nudge on my shoulder at least told me _somemon_ was there. “Are you _up?”_

 

I groaned at the nudge, shifting over onto my other side. It was always so _early_ when he woke me up…did he _sleep?_ “Jus…li’l _longer,_ Spiky…” I couldn’t really _hear_ my own voice. It was quiet and I wasn’t really trying to speak _clearly._ I felt too _tired_ for anything other than mumbles anyways. See, one thing I _didn’t_ tell you is that Babble has started waking up early. Like, _really_ early. _Dawn_ early. It was like…the _second_ he could see the sun in the sky, he was _awake._ And do you know what he _does_ when he’s awake? He wakes _me_ up. It was fine the first few times he did it, it started about a week after we left Evergreen Village…but what was maybe just a few times—one in the middle of the night when he told me he couldn’t sleep—quickly became every day.

 

I blame _Josh._

 

Every fourth, Wednesday, fifth, Thursday, and second, Monday, day of the week, he’d wake me up at dawn so we could _‘battle’._ I learned that Pokémon actually _fight_ each other and they do it for _fun._ No extreme major harm, just playful battling, and it was a way of bonding and connecting. I didn’t really understand it that much, I just knew I liked the feeling I got while I battled which _definitely_ woke me up in a morning. I think Babble _saw_ this and now thinks it’s okay to wake me up at hours that _no one_ should be _awake_ for. I’ve never really had to get up this early before—Ray always at least let me _sleep_ a little—and I feel like I’m _dead._ I wake up super early, can barely open my eyes or move my limbs, it’s like all the life gets sucked out of me in the morning and it takes me about an hour to get it all back. Oh, and I get really _grouchy_ in the morning, too!

 

Okay, so, I was never normally in a bad mood whenever I’d wake up in the morning to walk Babble to school, but that was because I still got to _sleep._ I have been woken up early in the morning, have been kept busy with travelling and walking and doing stuff all day, and go back to sleep late at night. I knew I slept a lot back in Aileron Village, but I never knew it was so _important._ Usually, after all the chores and other things I needed to do were done, and Ray didn’t need me to do anything, I’d usually curl up by the window downstairs and sleep through the afternoon while Babble was at school. With him not there and Ray not needing me to do anything, I didn’t really have anything to do _but_ sleep and wait for when Ray woke me up to go do something again. All this time, I thought I did it because I was bored, but no. I actually like my sleep.

 

Quite a lot.

 

And I never knew how important my sleep was until Babble decided he was going to start taking it from me for whatever reason. I still loved him. This is _Babble_ we’re talking about, of course I still loved him, how could I not? He was just getting on my nerves lately in the mornings. “That’s what you _always_ say…” He told me. My mind wasn’t really completely registering _what_ he said…I just knew he was _talking_ and that he wanted to wake me up, which I desperately did not want.

 

 _“Please…”_ I whined weakly, my eyes opening up a little to see this yellow blob in front of me.

 

“Why do you like to _sleep_ so much?”

 

It’s _nice._ I groaned again, trying to force myself up with my legs. I wasn’t getting any sleep, that was for sure. I was now awake. _Somewhat._ “I jus… _do…”_ I rolled a little and got my legs underneath me, slowly pushing up. They didn’t _want_ to push me up, _I_ didn’t want to push me up. I was so _heavy,_ and I just wanted to _sleep…_

 

 _“Good morning,_ Lyl.” Babble greeted me with a sickeningly adorable smile that just melted away my upsetness when I looked at him. He was probably just _bored,_ and I’m always the closest thing for him. He didn’t have any toys here, he didn’t have anything to _do…_

 

I sighed, holding my weight up. “…morning, Spiky.” I mumbled before putting on a smile in return. I placed my butt on the ground and gave my head a quick little shake, trying to get my eyes open.

 

“Sorry if it’s not nice waking up…” Babble apologized.

 

I stood back up, stretching by lowering my front half to the ground as I rose my butt up high. I still kept my smile as my eyes sleepily gazed up in his direction. “It’s–” A huge yawn came and forced itself out of me as my ears flicked. _“–fine,_ Spiky…” I told him.

 

Yeah, I was also partly at blame for him doing it, I never wanted him to feel like he did anything _wrong_ so I never _told_ him it wasn’t okay.

 

As my eyes started waking up and focusing a bit _more,_ I was greeted to where we were staying; just an open area of plains with nothing and no one else _around._ Yeah, most Pokémon just pass _through_ these places to get to Mystery Dungeons, so not a lot of them were around. I was told this by Josh. Babble was on all fours, something that he’d actually _kept_ doing since I last saw you. I’ve seen him walk on his hindpaws _less_ and _less_ as he’s started changing over to walking on all fours. Over the past two days, for example, I _never_ saw him stand on two paws once. Even _now,_ he’s trying to use his hindpaw to scratch his ear and it was coming off as very awkward and forced and he was not doing a good job at _all._ He sat down—something he was slowly becoming more _comfortable_ with doing—on the grass beneath him and kept trying, and would it be _wrong_ to say I kinda wanted to _laugh_ at a _child?_

 

No, that sounds _awful,_ forget I even ever _said_ that.

 

“What are you _doing,_ Spiky?” I asked him, tilting my head.

 

He gave up his failing attempts at trying to scratch, standing up—on all four paws—and looking at me. “It’s _itchy.”_ He told me. “My _ear.”_ Almost as if to further prove a point, his right ear—the _non-spiky_ one—started twitching and moving like crazy, and Babble finally seemed to give up and used his forepaw to itch it.

 

“Why was it _itchy?”_

 

 _“I_ don’t know…”

 

“Was it weird, magic _‘itch dust’_ that made it itchy?”

 

The blank stare I got from Babble put a smile on my face as his cheeks sparked. “Lylith, that’s not a real _thing.”_ He told me.

 

I shrugged. _“I don’t know…”_ I stepped a bit closer to him, lowering myself down a little so he wasn’t looking _up_ at me. “There’s a whole _bunch_ of things on the Surface we don’t actually _know_ about…”

 

“Lyl…”

 

 _“Could_ be real.”

 

“Are you just being stupid because I woke you _up?”_

 

Admittedly, as we were talking about itchiness, _my_ ear actually started getting itchy so I sat down, lowered my head, and used my hindpaw to scratch it a few times. I looked up from the ground to see Babble _imitating_ me, sitting down, watching me with wide eyes as he lowered _his_ head down and tried a few times to scratch it with his hindpaw. These attempts looked awkward and they ended in _failure_ each time, but he still _tried_ it. “Why don’t you just scratch with your _forepaw?”_ I asked him. “It’s _easier_ for you, right?”

 

Babble stayed sitting down even as I stood up, imitating me by having his forepaws placed in front of him like I always did when _I_ sat down.  The only thing he was _missing_ was having his hindpaws be flat on the ground. “Because that’s how _you_ do it.” He said. “I want to do it like _you_ do it.”

 

“But is it worth doing it if it’s really hard and complicated for you?” I asked.

 

Babble just nodded. “I want to do it like _you_ do it.” He repeated himself, smiling as his tail wagged a little.

 

I sighed, sitting down. Wouldn’t it be better to teach him how to do it _properly_ if he was going to do it? I didn’t really know _exactly_ how I did it, it was just this thing that came _naturally_ for me. “When you’re _scratching,_ you kinda want to step _down_ a little.” I lowered my head to my hindpaw… “Make sure your head’s actually _close_ enough to your paw for you to be able to _reach.”_ I lifted my hind leg up a little and moved my hindpaw to my ear. Then I slowly pushed down so Babble could watch before moving it back up again. “And you just _repeat_ until you’re not _itchy_ anymore.” I told him, scratching my ear a few times to demonstrate before lowering my hindpaw back down.

 

I watched Babble lower his head and slowly try to lift his leg up so his hindpaw could _reach._ It _still_ looked really awkward, but he actually managed—somehow—to get his hindpaw to his _face._ _Then,_ slowly and awkwardly, he started scratching. He only did it a _few_ times before he lowered his paw back down, looking up at me. A small part of me actually felt kinda _proud…why?_ I smiled. _“Good job,_ Spiky.” I praised him. What he did did _not_ look like it was _easy_ for him.

 

The second he heard that, this _huge smile_ just _appeared_ out of nowhere as his cheeks sparked. He stood up, and I could see his tail wagging probably faster than I’ve _ever_ seen it wag. “Can I run around, Lyl?” He asked me, unable to stand still as he kept shifting around on his paws. _“Please?”_ He added. His voice sounded a little bit desperate to do so, and I could _tell_ that he was just barely resisting the urge to speed around. I nodded my head, granting him my permission, and he was _gone._ He just became this _blur of wind,_ _zooming_ around me. I was starting to get _used_ to Babble using Extremespeed, it had started getting less _weird._ It was just a move he could use, like Josh had been helping _me_ learn some moves to use. That _fire_ I attacked Officer Crobat with all that time ago? _That_ was a move. I didn’t _know_ it was a move, but it _was._

 

Josh said that I probably knew some _more_ moves, but I didn’t really understand how it worked. They had _names,_ and you could only learn certain ones when you were _strong_ enough, but it all just went over my head. All I knew was that I could shoot little bursts of fire out of my mouth.

 

I just decided to sit back and watch what little I _could_ of the blur. I’d kinda wondered one time what might happen if he accidentally _hit_ me, and—thinking back about _Ray_ —that thought _scared_ me. I have not thought about that scary thought _since…_ until _now,_ I guess. Time to push _that_ out of my head again. I felt another yawn coming and I _tried_ to hold it back, but it fought its way out _easily._ I didn’t even stand a _chance._ I gave my head a quick shake, trying to get all the _sleepy yawnies_ out of my head. I’m usually _fine_ later in the day, mornings are just a little _painful_ sometimes for me… _not fun._

 

You want to know what _did_ wake me up, though?

 

And also _scare_ me?

 

_Josh._

 

“Good morning.” I heard his voice come from behind me as I actually _screamed_ at it, turning around so quickly I tripped over my own paws and fell to my side. _Babble_ just stopped rushing around me and waved, _he_ wasn’t scared at all.

 

I don’t know why it was such a _surprise_ that Josh was here, it’s an open, empty area with no one else around. I didn’t notice him when I was waking up, so he pretty much came out of _nowhere_ right there, scaring me half to death… _that_ woke me up. He couldn’t have done that _earlier?_ Like maybe when I was still _half asleep?_ If he did that _then,_ I wouldn’t have gotten _scared!_ I just would’ve turned around and said _hi,_ I wouldn’t have been _awake_ enough to get scared! No, he had to wait until I was actually waking up and all my _reactions_ to things were starting to work again. _“Why…?”_ I asked him, placing my paws on the ground as I pushed myself up. “Why did you _do_ that…?”

 

“Do _what?”_

 

 _“Scare_ me.”

 

Josh just shrugged. “I _didn’t.”_ He shifted his attention to Babble as he waved back at him, smiling. “Good morning.” He repeated, this time telling Babble that.

 

 _“Good morning,_ Josh!” Babble said happily, smiling wide as he sat back down and looked up at the Decidueye. His tail was _still_ wagging, too.

 

Then Josh looked back at me, taking my bag off of his shoulder and giving it to me. Oh, _yeah,_ I was actually big enough to _carry_ that thing now! No more _dragging!_ I am _not_ very strong… “It’s the _fifth day.”_ Josh told me. That was his way of telling me it was _Thursday,_ a _‘battle day’._

 

I let out a sigh, I wasn’t _ready_ for that this morning. I never really _am._ “Do I _have_ to?” I whined, my ears drooping down as I looked up at him.

 

“No.” Josh said. “Almost to town. No battling _there.”_ _Right,_ the town we were going to be passing through…and a battle would be _good_ for me to wake up a little more… “Last time.”

 

 _“Fine…”_ I sighed, lifting up the bag’s strap with my paw and moving my head under it. The bag just slid down my neck as it landed over my shoulder, and it would just stay like that. It wouldn’t move all that much, it actually was a pretty good back. It was a little heavy to wear it due to supplies being packed in it, but since I evolved, I was _strong_ enough to wear it. “Let’s battle.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Now, without further ado, I introduce to you;

Lylith the Torracat

Babble the Pichu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks once again to Scypho for doing this, she’s one of the best Pokémon artists I’ve seen and the only I’ve ever had the privilege and honour of meeting. Scy, if you’re reading this, you’re special and super cool and thanks for being a friend to me even if I have been a complete asshole sometimes. You get enough praise on PMD RP, but I want to give you something a little more than just a “good job” or a “love it” like everyone else does. You’ve brought my visions for these characters to life, you’re an amazing artist and a great person to talk to, and I find no surprise in the fact that I’m willing to call myself your biggest fan. You rock, Scyphozoan, and I hope that, someday, you get out of that damn jam jar...
> 
> Also, thank you guys for reading my story. Admittedly, before I started posting my story on here, I couldn’t imagine sharing my works and putting them out there for people to hate and destroy and pick apart. But that’s not what happened. No, you guys actually, for some reason, like my story. You’ve helped boost my confidence for writing and sharing it, I feel a bit more courageous with my writing now. I feel that when the time comes for me to write my own original story in my own original world for my own original franchise that ISN’T fanfiction, I’ll actually now have the guts and the strength to go publish it and go about being an author. Thank you, all of you, for coming along on this truly awesome, emotional, tiring, thrilling, and just special time.
> 
> Even if a lot of you may be guests and you’ve never truly commented on my story and I haven’t really gotten to know you, I still appreciate you. I know, I’m weird like that. =)
> 
> And to all you new readers out there...welcome to my story. Sometimes I procrastinate. Sometimes I’m a hypocrite. And sometimes I write some truly amazing shit, and I realize that now. I actually feel proud of myself for writing this, and it feels feelings beyond words for me. And, if you’re new, I hope you enjoy, comment if you want (I always appreciate those, even the one comment I got that I took forever to respond to...yikes), and thank you for reading my story. All you readers out there, new or old, keep giving me the strength to do stuff like this, and for that, I thank you. You’re always greatly appreciated by me.
> 
> I am the TempGuardian, and I will see you in the next chapter~


	29. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, coming at you with yet another chapter, sticking to the two week rule...honestly, it’s kinda helping. It’s making things a lot less stressful for me, and I can go write at my own pace. Not to mention I’m getting the ideas flowing again now that I’m out of that accursed place that shall not be named!
> 
> Quick announcement: Next chapter, I’m going to be posting an image of the design on Josh’s scarf. I HAD a design made in, like, a design maker, but it got erased, so I gotta go redo it. The description of it I feel is very confusing and an image or visual aid would just help everything be better. So, over the course of these two weeks, keep your eye on Chapter 24, I MAY just update it BEFORE the next chapter comes out~

My heart raced, thumping in my chest. It was a  _ good _ thumping, though. Not the kind of heart thumping that made me  _ cry, _ or that made me go all  _ stupid, _ but the kind that made me feel  _ excited… _ made me feel  _ alive! _ It thumped in my chest—faster, and faster, and faster—as I fought with Josh. I-In the  _ nice _ way, though! The  _ friendly _ way. My paws sunk into the ground, claws digging their way through the grass and through the dirt. I’d gotten to the point where I couldn’t  _ hear _ anything. My ears just stopped working right, and the only thing I could hear was my  _ breathing. _ Somemon could yell out my name, and I wouldn’t respond…I wouldn’t  _ hear _ them. I just kept breathing, each breath I took in gone again in the blink of an eye.  _ In… _ and  _ out… _ and  _ in…out… _ the thought of holding my breath inside me for any longer than a second was  _ unthinkable. _

 

_Any_ kind of thought was unthinkable. My brain didn’t _think_ right now, I only _felt._ _Did._ Despite fighting, I was _smiling._ I _enjoyed_ fighting, this feeling I got where everything seemed to be so quiet and alive…and it only lasted for a _few short seconds._ It ended when I couldn’t _move,_ when Josh’s talon was pressing me against the ground. After the fight, all the strength I got from this feeling left my body and I felt all sore from the hits I surely _took_ in my fight. All my senses started working again as I started to hear _other_ things than just my breathing, and my brain started _thinking_ again, and _working_ again. I was out of breath, and that fact quickly caught up to me as I kept gasping for air, my entire body practically being _forced_ into the ground that was on my back. My smile faded as I tried to remember what had happened, the battle going by so quickly…

 

I didn’t remember  _ much, _ just that Josh and me were  _ battling _ and I got  _ carried away… _ as  _ usual. _ My mouth tasted like  _ metal, _ and there was something a little… _ wet… _ around the corners of it. I wiped it away with my paw, and I saw that it was this  _ red liquid. _ That same red liquid explained the taste in my mouth,  _ too… _ I looked up at Josh and saw that I’d done it  _ again. _ I’d  _ bit _ him, and I’d bit him  _ hard _ enough on the wing for him to start  _ bleeding. _ He had a whole  _ bunch _ of cuts and scratches on him that looked like they hurt, some worse than others, but at least he was only bleeding from the big bite I think I took out of his wing while we were battling…I-I mean, it wasn’t there  _ before _ we started fighting, so…I probably  _ bit _ him. Explains the  _ blood _ that was running from my mouth.

 

And he was… _ smiling. _ “You win.” He told me, looking completely unfazed by the blood he was still bleeding. He only kept his talon on me—pinning me to the ground by my chest—and smiled  _ wider. _ “Good job.”

 

I only stared up at him with wide eyes, my head laying against the grass. It was cool…like, _cold_ cool, not _cool_ cool. I gently placed my forepaws around Josh’s leg, _why?_ _I_ don’t know, just to have something to _do?_ I don’t really _know_ why I did it, but I just… _did._ And, despite being pinned down to the ground, I felt my tail wagging back and forth softly. “I… _win…?”_ I asked, my voice sounding just as confused as I _felt_ by that statement. He had me pinned to the ground and completely at his mercy, so…why did I _win?_ My voice, though, also sounded a little bit _proud…_ I mean, I _won._ _Somehow._ That was a nice feeling I felt just thinking about the fact that I _won_ —somehow—and I actually started to _smile_ a little tiny bit. Of course I was worried about Josh, he was _bleeding,_ but…if I _won…_ I actually felt pretty _proud_ of myself.

 

Josh just nodded his head at my question. “You _win._ _Defeated_ me.” He told me. _“Calm_ now?”

 

_ “Calm…?” _ I asked.

 

_ “Yes. _ Are you  _ calm _ now?” He asked, his talon still firmly pressing me to the ground.

 

I let my forepaws fall back to the ground, away from his talon, as he didn’t seem like he was going to  _ move _ it. I remembered I’d told Josh a while ago about how I got while battling with him; not really  _ realizing _ what I was doing. That was probably  _ why _ I was pinned to the ground, so I couldn’t keep fighting and I had to stop and realize the battle was over. “I can  _ think _ again right now…” I told him, but that was kinda a lie…I  _ was _ starting to go all stupid again like I  _ used _ to get around him all the  _ time, _ where my heart started beating really  _ fast _ and I couldn’t  _ talk _ anymore. Well, now I  _ can _ say things and talk, but I don’t really  _ think _ before I speak, I just… _ speak. _ I still got those stupid looking smiles on my face like the one that was forming  _ now, _ and my ears lowered down to the sides of my head as I just kept looking up at the Decidueye towering above me.  _ “Sorta…” _ I added.

 

I was  _ also _ a bit more open about how I felt around Josh, that  _ weird, stupid, happy _ feeling I got. I remember he just nodded his head and said it was interesting, and then he asked me more questions about it, like;  _ when did it start? _ Or;  _ why is it happening? _ Or, and  _ my _ favourite here;  _ what do you mean? _ I wish I  _ knew… _ I remember nervously stuttering out each answer to his questions, kinda sinking as close to the ground as I could to try and get  _ away _ from them. It was a little  _ embarrassing _ for me to not really completely be able to answer his questions. I’d answer one question, and before I could speak up just a little bit to ask him to  _ stop, _ he’d ask  _ another _ one. He was asking questions about  _ me _ and  _ myself _ and how  _ I _ felt, and I didn’t know the  _ answers. _ I just tried to answer by saying it was weird, and, when that wasn’t enough, I’d say that I didn’t know.

 

But, at least, now he _knows_ how I get sometimes, so if I do or say anything stupid—like, oh, _I don’t know,_ trying to hack my lungs out right in front of him because I thought something was honestly _stuck_ in there—I can just blame _that!_ _Yeah…_ I still _remember_ that moment. That was the most embarrassing moment of my _life,_ I still _remember_ that. And there I was, just staring up at Josh, now smiling like an _idiot_ again. _“Sorry…”_ I apologized with a nervous chuckle, my ears still lowered. My tail was also still wagging, except, this time, it was wagging a bit _faster_ now.

 

_ “Sorry?” _ Josh asked, lifting his talon off of me and holding out his—bloody—wing for me to grab.

 

“For the  _ bite…” _ I explained, getting up by myself. Grabbing his wing probably would have hurt, it  _ looked _ pretty bad…  _ “I’m _ good.”

 

_ “You _ had fun.”

 

_ “Hm?” _

 

Josh just simply held his wing up for me to see the big bite I’d taken out of it, and I lowered a little bit closer to the ground as my tail started to make its way between my hind legs. “More  _ vicious.” _ Josh praised me, smiling.  _ “Good.” _

 

Honestly, that was kinda enough to make me _happy_ as my tail started wagging again. _Sure,_ yeah, I was being praised for _hurting_ him, which wasn’t a _good_ thing, of course, but…getting praise from him was _still nice,_ and I _accepted_ it. I started feeling pretty proud of myself again, too. Josh was _trying_ to get me to draw blood more, said that what I lack in _pure strength_ I can make _up_ for in _ferocity._ _Few Pokémon,_ apparently, would be able to bite down so hard it drew blood. And Josh told me it _hurt._ _A lot._ And that _some_ Pokémon could use a move _called_ _‘Bite’,_ but all it did was just _hurt,_ and it wouldn’t leave any sign that you were _bit._ What _I_ did? Josh told me it wasn’t Bite. He told me that I actually used my jaws to sink into a Pokémon like I was _searching_ for blood, and like I was actually trying to _kill_ somemon.

 

It was  _ pure, raw, moveless power _ that I used while fighting.

 

I imagined I  _ did _ know how to use some moves, but, in the heat of the moment, I just… _ didn’t. _ Instead, I  _ scratched _ and I  _ clawed _ and I  _ bit _ and I maybe  _ sometimes _ shot fire. That was  _ it. _ I didn’t even know what moves I  _ did _ know, I just…I’d  _ know _ them, right? You wouldn’t  _ not _ know moves. Like, my fire I shoot I’m thinking of calling  _ ‘Flame’ _ or  _ ‘Flare’ _ or something like that,  _ that’s _ a move…even if the  _ name _ might be a bit different. There’s still a lot about being a Pokémon I guess I  _ still _ don’t really know. It’s kinda weird to think there’s stuff about yourself you might not know, you think you  _ would _ know it just because it’s  _ yourself. _

 

I noticed something in the corner of my eye, turning to look to the side…and for some reason I forgot Babble  _ watched _ these battles. I saw something yellow, and I couldn’t figure out what it was so I looked, then I saw Babble and realized it was him. Honestly, where  _ else _ could he have been than sitting right where he was, watching me and Josh fight, it was a  _ big, open area. _ I didn’t really know if it was a good idea or not to let a seven year old kid watch you battle and draw blood by snapping your jaws into your opponent…probably  _ not… _ but, uh, he’s done so since my second battle with Josh, it didn’t occur to me at  _ that _ point that it might be an issue, and when I  _ asked _ him if he was okay with seeing that, he  _ seemed _ fine. He just  _ shrugged _ and said he didn’t have a problem with watching me battle as long as I didn’t get  _ too _ hurt… _ is _ this an issue? Or… _ was _ it? I am  _ not sure… _

 

He just smiled and waved at us when he noticed me looking right at him.  _ “Hi!” _ He called out to us.

 

I jumped a little when Josh tapped my shoulder, my face getting all warm when I realized he scared me again… _ successfully. _ “Is it  _ wise?” _ He asked me.

 

I tilted my head in confusion.  _ “Huh?” _ I asked. “Is  _ what _ wise?”

 

Josh’s voice dropped to a low whisper, my ears straining to hear it. “Babble  _ watching _ you fight. Is it  _ wise?” _

 

“I was actually just wondering that a little  _ myself…” _ I whispered back, looking at Babble’s smiling, sparking face. “What do  _ you _ think?”

 

“Don’t  _ know.” _ Josh told me. “Never  _ had _ a child.”

 

“H-He isn’t my  _ son, _ Josh…”

 

“Whatever you  _ say…” _ Wait, what did  _ that _ mean? What did he  _ mean _ by that? He said it like…I don’t know, like he  _ knew _ something I  _ didn’t. _ Wh-what did he  _ know? _ Josh, Babble isn’t my  _ child. _ He’s my  _ friend, _ that’s what he  _ is. _ I’m just…keeping him safe, because obviously his  _ dad _ can’t! And his mom isn’t  _ around _ anymore, so I’m just looking after him.  _ That’s _ all I’m doing. I-I’m sure  _ Babble _ doesn’t see me as his  _ mom, _ just like  _ I _ don’t see him as my  _ son. _ That was  _ incredibly _ harsh, um…okay, it’s not like I  _ don’t _ see him as my…ugh,  _ you _ know what I meant, right? If I were a mom, I’d  _ gladly _ take him as my son…but I-I’m  _ not _ a mom, and so I don’t  _ see _ Babble as my kid. We’re just  _ friends, _ and I keep him  _ safe… _ okay, I’m just gonna stop  _ talking _ now about this. “In town, be  _ careful.” _ Josh told me, speaking in a normal voice volume. “They’ll think you  _ bit _ me.”

 

_ “B-But…” _ I began, stuttering, a little nervous at realizing that… _ yeah, _ I had  _ blood _ around my mouth. Maybe keep the fact that I’m a Feral to  _ myself _ in the town nearby? “I  _ did…” _

 

“While battling. Stick to the  _ truth.” _ Josh instructed me. “Don’t let them  _ speak _ for you.”

 

_ Speak _ for me? “They’ll–”

 

“I’ll tell them you bit me in battle. That’s what _happened._ _Remind_ Pokémon if you’re _asked.”_ He said, stretching out his wing and—for the first time _I’ve_ seen—wince in pain. _“Bag.”_ He was asking me for the bag, so I _gave_ it to him. Josh searched around in it for a few seconds before pulling out a long piece of white stuff. I was told they were called _bandages,_ and they felt _weird._ I asked Josh to wrap a little bit around my paw one time to be able to see what they felt like, and they were _weird._ To me, it felt like my paw was padded a little—much to Josh’s confusion when I _admitted_ this—and it was kinda bouncy and squishy. I spent all night just lightly swatting at the ground, playing with my paw…I’m not _sure_ if I liked them or not, I’m _undecided._

 

Anyways, Josh took the bandages and wrapped them around his wing, around all the blood. And, somehow, they just  _ stayed _ there. It was the same with my  _ paw, _ until you took them off, they stayed on. “Help hide  _ blood. _ Might not  _ ask.” _ Josh explained. “Get  _ Babble. _ We’re  _ leaving.” _

 

I started walking over to where Babble was, the blood taste still in my mouth. I stuck my tongue out a little to see if maybe doing that might shoo the taste away, but…no luck. There was a small part of me that kind of _enjoyed_ the taste of it, but I was more grossed out about the fact that it was _blood._ _That_ part of me was bigger and it was what I listened to. “I’ve come to _get_ you.” I told Babble as I approached him, putting on a smile.

 

“What was  _ that? _ With your  _ tongue?” _ He asked. “Does blood taste really  _ gross?” _

 

_ No, _ I actually  _ liked _ it a little bit…  _ “Yes.” _ I lied.  _ “Very _ gross.”

 

_ “Ewww…” _

 

“Probably grosser than  _ dirt.” _ I added, comparing it to something he  _ knew _ was gross.

 

_ “No.” _ Babble abruptly said, ears flattening and cheeks sparking.  _ “Nothing _ tastes as gross as dirt, Lyl.” He explained, completely serious.  _ “Nothing.” _

 

“Do you speak from  _ experience?” _ I asked him, a little confused. “Have you  _ tasted _ dirt before…?”

 

_ “…I _ don’t know…” Babble told me after a little bit of hesitation, looking down at the ground.

 

Wait, _did_ he eat _dirt?!_ _When?!?_ Like…he _actually_ ate _dirt…_ or _tasted_ it… _w-what…?_ “Wait, Babble, did you _actually, seriously_ eat _dirt?”_ It sounds kinda mean, but I feel like that would have been a little funny to _watch._ I mean, he _hates_ dirt…why would he…?

 

“…I don’t like _talking_ about it.” _Oh my Arceus…what?_ _When?_ _Where?_ “About _dirt…_ I don’t like _talking_ about dirt, and I don’t _want_ to.”

 

“Well…” I didn’t really know what to  _ say _ to that. He  _ actually _ ate  _ dirt, didn’t _ he? How did I not  _ see _ that…? “Josh is saying—since we’re done battling—it’s time to go.” I told him. “You ready to  _ go?” _

 

Babble nodded, looking back up at me.  _ “Mmhm, _ I’m ready.” He said.

  
_ “Good.” _ Josh said from behind me, scaring me for, I think, the  _ third _ time this morning and I turned around to look at him!  _ Why _ did he have to  _ do _ that?! I couldn’t even hear him walking  _ over _ here… “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, just the usual, hope you enjoyed, and...one other thing. Do any of you like a certain game franchise known as “Danganronpa” by chance? If so, well...keep your eye out, you may see something from me sometime about a certain Danganronpa story written in collaboration between me and someone else.
> 
> Will it be on Ao3? Will it be somewhere else? Will it be a fanfic or a full on fanGAME? The class trials start...sometime!


	30. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, don’t really have anything super cool to say, so...just hope you enjoy the chapter!

The gate was tall. We were at the entrance to the town, and the gate in front of us was  _ huge. _ And… _ all stone. _ Seriously, it was  _ huge. _ It was  _ also _ kinda  _ intimidating, _ to be honest. We’d just arrived there at maybe, um… _ afternoonish _ time? Josh was teaching me how to tell time by looking at the sun, but I wasn’t  _ super _ good at it yet. I knew when morning was, because it’s  _ obvious. _ I knew when night was, because it’s  _ obvious. _ And I always took a guess whenever the  _ evening _ was, which was the time Babble got back from  _ school. _ So, in other words, once you’ve been  _ up _ for a while. I never knew how to tell the time by the  _ sun, _ though. It had to do with  _ positioning _ and stuff, I haven’t  _ absolutely _ figured it out yet…I just know that it’s impressive when Josh looks at the sky and knows what exact time it is.

 

Josh was already inside, I’d told him to go on ahead of me. I instead stayed back to go have a quick little chat with Babble before we went inside.  _ “Okay…” _ I began, bending down so our heads were on the same level. I wanted to look him in the eyes when I asked my question. We’d established this little set of rules for whenever we go to a new town, and I planned to have him  _ repeat _ them to me every time we went somewhere new. That way, I could make sure he remembered them. “What do we do when we go somewhere  _ new, _ Spiky?” I asked. Babble sat down as his cheeks sparked, and he looked down at the ground as I assumed he was thinking. “What’s the  _ first _ rule?” I added,  _ hopefully _ maybe triggering  _ something _ in his memory…

 

_ “Never _ trust  _ strangers.” _ He told me, looking at  _ me _ and  _ not _ the ground. “We don’t  _ know _ them, so we don’t  _ trust _ them.”

 

_ “Right.” _ I said. That was the first—and most  _ important _ —rule. “And what’s the  _ second _ rule?”

 

“Pick a meeting place.” Babble answered correctly  _ again. _ “If we get  _ lost, _ we go  _ there _ and we  _ wait.” _

 

“And the  _ third _ rule?”

 

“Always stay close to  _ you, _ so we don’t  _ get _ lost.”

 

 _“Fourth_ one?” Babble actually had to stop and think, trying to remember rule _four;_ _be invisible, and don’t talk to anymon any longer than you_ have _to._ _That_ was a rule more to just make sure we can pass by towns and have no _issues_ happen. We won’t have any _problems_ if we don’t accidentally _cause_ them, right? I decided I’d give him a little hint and start _saying_ it— _slowly_ —to see if that _helped._ _“Beeeeeeee–”_

 

“Be  _ invisible.” _ Babble interrupted me, his ears raising as his cheeks sparked. “Don’t talk to  _ anymon _ longer than you  _ have _ to.”

 

“Very  _ good, _ Spiky.” I said with a grin, getting back up. But before I could say anything  _ else… _

 

“That rule doesn’t make any  _ sense, _ Lylith.” Babble told me. “I can’t be  _ invisible, _ and neither can  _ you. _ Other Pokémon can still  _ see _ us.”

 

_ “Okay, _ so…we don’t have to be  _ actually _ invisible.”

 

“Then why  _ say _ we need to?”

 

“Because…” I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and calmed myself down. “I just mean we shouldn’t be drawing any  _ attention _ to ourselves.” Why  _ was _ it that  _ every _ time I said something like that—where I’m not being  _ serious _ or  _ literal _ —he had to take it  _ seriously? _ I  _ know _ I can’t magically turn invisible, neither can  _ he, _ he doesn’t need to  _ tell _ me that  _ all _ the  _ time… _ but then again, that’s who he  _ is. _

 

I sighed, now remembering that Babble took everything seriously.  _ ‘Be more careful with your word choice’ _ got written down and stored in my brain, and I pulled Babble in for a quick hug—as he squirmed around a little in my forelegs before realizing it was a hug—before we stepped inside the town. “What’s  _ wrong, _ Lyl?” He asked as I felt a little zap from his cheeks, probably accidental. For a moment, my heart sped up really quickly as I felt a small, fast, sharp pain, and then it was  _ over. _ I was perfectly  _ fine, _ my heart slowed back down to it’s  _ normal _ speed…was  _ that _ what it was like to get  _ shocked _ by Babble? I’ve been shocked before by  _ Ray, _ but that was just a side effect of  _ Thunder Punch, _ a  _ move. _ I never really felt what it was like to get shocked before, and the lack of a throbbing pain in my cheek was  _ very _ welcomed.

 

“I’m _okay,_ Spiky, just…” Should I _say_ I wasn’t _angry_ at him? Did he _notice_ me get angry? Cause I wasn’t _angry_ at him, just…I guess _frustrated,_ but I was _fine_ now. Did he _think_ I was angry at him? I looked at him, and his face was nothing but _curiosity._ No _worry_ from thinking I was angry at him, it was just kinda like he was… _confused._ _Confused-_ slash- _curious._ “…want a _hug.”_ I said, which was _also_ true…I _like_ hugs. I let Babble go, standing back up. “That’s all. Just wanted to _hug_ you.” I told him with a smile, which only made him sigh. _He_ was smiling, _too,_ though, so I don’t think it was a _bad_ sigh.

 

And then he hugged me  _ back. _

 

“We should be going into the town now.” Babble told me, pulling away. “Josh has probably been waiting.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

_ “Foooooor…?” _

 

“The  _ hug.” _

 

Babble just smiled at me, cheeks sparking. “I  _ like _ Lylith hugs.” He said before walking off into town, me following close behind him. Then I sped up a little so I was  _ next _ to him before I slowed down again.

 

The town past the front gate wasn’t, again, _super_ impressive. It was still just stone and wood buildings, same as Evergreen Village. Stone paths, grass growing, one of the more noticeable differences was that there were less _trees…_ but it really still felt the _same._ Yet… _different._ It was so much _bigger_ than Evergreen Village! There was so… _much,_ it was actually really cool to see all the _buildings_ and the _Pokémon…_ I think I _like_ this place a bit better than Evergreen Village. Thinking back to Evergreen Village, there were really very few Pokémon out on the streets at a time. It was usually really _quiet._ _Here,_ though, there were a _lot_ of Pokémon out on the streets. There weren’t so many Pokémon they didn’t all _fit_ in the streets, it was just that…I don’t know, it _looked_ like there was enough room for all the Pokémon I saw.

 

So, I guess it was just  _ bigger, _ with more  _ buildings _ and  _ Pokémon. _

 

I looked next to me to make sure Babble was still there, which he  _ was. Good. _ Now…it shouldn’t be  _ super _ hard to find a Decidueye in a big crowd of Pokémon. I mean, how hard could it  _ be? _ I started looking around, seeing tons of Pokémon that I did not recognize. Mainly just Grounded, there weren’t a lot of Pokémon with  _ wings _ around. I looked at Babble again, just to make sure he was still there… “I don’t see any good meeting places around.” He told me, searching the crowd. “I can’t see  _ anything _ except  _ Pokémon.” _ His ears flattened against his head as he squinted, trying to see through the other Pokémon around. “There’s too many  _ Pokémon.” _

 

“Too  _ many _ Pokémon?” I asked, tilting my head at that.

 

Babble nodded.  _ “Yes.” _ He bluntly told me.  _ “Way _ too many.” Hm…so Babble doesn’t like lots of Pokémon in crowds, huh? I did not  _ know _ that. Personally,  _ I _ thought it was pretty  _ cool. _

 

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I—out of fear—turned around immediately as my heart started racing, only to see _Josh._ _Every time_ today. Why did he keep _scaring_ me so much? “You’re funny.” He told me, smiling. “Scare _easily.”_

 

My ears flattened against my head as I stared up at him. He  _ really _ towered over me, he was a  _ lot _ taller. “It’s  _ not _ funny!” I told him, but…I was happy to  _ see _ him. My tail kinda gave that away. Even though I  _ looked _ angry and mad, I felt my tail start wagging back and forth. “Seriously, I’ve been scared  _ enough _ for today!”

 

“Won’t happen  _ again.” _ Josh promised me.

 

I sighed, relaxing a little bit and looking less  _ angry. _ “Sorry for making you  _ wait _ for us.” I apologized to him.

 

“It’s okay.” He said, looking at Babble for a second before waving at him and looking back at me. “Everything’s  _ okay?” _

 

“Yeah, we’re good.” I told Josh. “So…this is our first town we get to stop in on our way to Icicle Town?”

  
Josh nodded his head. “Welcome to  _ Aston Town.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)


End file.
